


By your side

by MagicHappenx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 81,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/pseuds/MagicHappenx
Summary: Magnus bane doesn't live a normal life, His life is filled with dark secrets, that only his best friends Clary and Simon knows..He never thought he will ever find light but it changes as soon the lightwoods join highschool... Alec lightwood immediately befriend with Magnus and they continue their journey... but how will Alec react about magnus secrets? will he be their with him? what will happen when a certain someone from Magnus past come back to make his life miserable? will Alec b able to save him or will it b too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me how's it?? I'll post next part if I get any review I want to know if its really worthy of reading or not?

Chapter 1...  
Alarm clock buzzed loudly filling his isolated room with a annoying sound indicating it was time for little angel who was sleeping under his cozy blanket to wake up and get Ready for school, Magnus bane Groaned loudly on his pillow before turning the alarm off... He pulled the blanket off himself and jumped up from bed.. Eyes wide open and body awake for school... It was first day of school after their summer break, his senior level... Anything he liked about his life is going school and meeting his best friends who also happened to be the only close person in his life.. His life was never easy from his young age, his mother died when he was 7 and from then his life went downhill which he was in no mood to be discussing in the morning. Shaking his head he went inside washroom and after doing his morning duties step out, Changing in descent clothes he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast.. As soon as he opened his room door he was hit by a horrible smell of Alcohol, sighing he went downstairs.. Every step he took made his heart ache,.. Front hall was filled by bottles of alcohol, Some were lying on couch, others were rolling on the floor, few were broken with its pieces left there to be cleaned off.. Carefully he bend down and lifted the bottles from floor, going inside kitchen he threw them in a dustbin before taking out handkerchief and going back in hall, This wasn't new for him. everyday he wake up to this.. some were okay and some days were worst. Today was better then usual. Since his mother died his father devoted his life to drugs and Alcohol, it was like he was overcoming the absence of his mother by Bottles of Alcohol.. After cleaning up the mess he went back in kitchen to make breakfast. Searched for food was longer than he expected. He searched refrigerator, cabins and any place he could think of but all he found was Bottles of Alcohol looking up at him..While he was looking for something to eat his stomach groan, he slept the night hungry for same reason there was nothing to eat and he had hoped his father would b responsible enough to at least bring something but who was he kidding? all that man cared about was Alcohol not about his son dying of hunger.  
well I guess have to go to school Hungry Magnus spoke to himself before lifting his bag and moving outside.. He started walking towards the regular bus stop, The air around him was chilled piercing his skin like a knife and he was not wearing a sweater, He hugged himself as he walked to long distance... At least his father could give him a car or bike so he doesn't have to walk such long distances in weather like this... He wished his life was different, normal. He wished his mother was still alive, she would have woke him up with a kiss for school, she would made breakfast for him and they would eat together and then he would have kissed her goodbye, His father would have drove him school hugging his son.. He life would have been so much better.. Shaking his head walked further until he saw a red bus standing there waiting to run. He made his way to the bus and sat on his usual window seat. It was his own personal comfort, he would look at people passing by, he would flash them a small smile, he would see a mother taking care of his son which was enough to brighten his day, Not everyone's life was as bad as him..Not everyone's father abandon their own son..His deep thoughts was interrupted by a jolly voice he loved..  
Magnus oh my boy its so good to see you again Catarina spoke..Catarina was One of Magnus friend, he met her first time on this particular bus, he was sitting alone reading book when she joined him.. Catarina wasn't like many of people Magnus knew, she was caring and friendly. it didn't matter to her whether she knew someone or not, Everyone was equal for her stranger or Friend, Besides his friends she was the only person who truly cared for Magnus..  
Hey cat, good to see you to? How are you? Magnus asked  
oh I'm as good as I'll ever be, you tell my boy its been so long since I last saw you,.. school again? she asked playing with her hands  
Yeah senior year, all nervous and excited.. Magnus replied...  
ahh everything will b okay.. how's everything at home? she asked, Catarina knew a bit about his family, she knew that his dad was alcoholic and didn't pay much attention to Magnus but she didn't knew anything else and he was god about it...  
Everythings fine He replied.  
He is still high? Catarina asked, Magnus knew she was talking about his father, he sighed before replying not wanting to have this conversation at all..  
yeah he spoke quietly...  
That bastard Catarina replied, well let's not talk about him, don't wanna spoil your mood, so you are going to see your friends?  
oh yeah finally its been so long I missed them Magnus replied his face gaining the beautiful smile which can lighten the most darkest day. The thing catarina love most about Magnus was his smile, she knew he was having tough time, she knew something happened in his past but he always smile to reassure his friends no matter how much he was breaking...  
Good, she smiled at him and then their conversation ended when Magnus left the bus... Magnus made his way towards last bench in cafeteria where his friends gathered every year. He heard them before he saw them, their giggling, their hush voices, Simons joke, clary's laugh and it was enough to make him smile, Upon seeing his friends he smiled so hard he felt like his teeth would fall, He slowly moved towards them planing so scare them but Clary saw him first and his little plan was ruined...  
MAGNUS!!! screamed Clary and soon enough he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Clary,  
How are you? oh I missed you so much Clary spoke as she removed herself from Magnus.  
Give boy a minute to breath Clary Simon spoke making Magnus laugh, Clary glared at him before returning her attention to Magnus.  
how are you Magnus? she asked concern, Magnus knew she was referring to His home life and all, he just smiled before replying  
I'm fine how are you both Magnus spoke trying to sound genuine, his life was far from fine, he hoped his stomach could hold on a little longer so they won't know he was hungry again..  
We are alright., we missed you so much, When I went to simon house I so badly wanted to see you as well but unfortunately Can't, Clary answered passing him a sad smile, Magnus wasn't allowed friends to bring home, he wasn't allowed to even go at anyone's place,.. so dying vacation all he do was stay home and survive.  
it's alright He spoke, they stood their talking for like 15 minutes before all rung indicating it was time for their classes, they said there goodbyes before going their separate ways... Clary was more into arts, she was an excellent artist, Looking at her drawings Magnus can see her gift, she would make something so simple so beautiful... Simon on the other Hand was interested in music, he had Beautiful voice and Magnus was sure he would be excellent singer, Magnus had the most different taste, he didn't wanted to be singer or Artist rather he wanted to b physiologist or physiatrist, he wanted to help people suffering from emotional disorders, It was unlikely for a boy of his age to want something like this but also boys of his age doesn't understand what its like to be emotionally broken, he wanted to mend all the people and keep them safe under his own shell... as Clary went away for her art lesson Magnums and Simon made their way for their English class.. People around school were different,some were frank, some were rude, some would like to have fun and some like to be alone, some would bully and some were helpful,... Not after a minute later they were standing outside their class preparing themselves for such a long lesson. Simon didn't like studying and he certainly couldn't stand long boring lessons while Magnus on the other hand was neutral, sometimes it would b interesting and sometime boring...  
welcome to hell Simon spoke, Magnus smiled at him as they made their way inside, Magnus took seat in third row, Simon sitting in his left while his right side was empty, he placed his bag their as he took out his notebook ignoring Simons complains about school, As he was going through this one story about a woodcutter and his struggles the whole class was full and their teacher entered,  
Good Morning class Their English teacher Mr.Shaw greeted them all, I hope you all have a lovely holidays but now you are back, so concentration is required He said to group of boys mumbling at the back,  
your Syllabus would be as following he started explain but was interrupted by someone coming in. it was boy Magnus never saw before in school, he was tall, handsome, and slim.  
Ahh Mr lightwood come in in.. so good of you to join us Their teacher greeted the boy who smiled back, Magnus felt his heart racing at the sight of his smile..  
So this, is Alexander, Alexander lightwood he would from now onwards be your classmate Mr.shaw introduced Alexander who smiled back.  
Alec is just fine sir Alexander spoke  
Alright Alec you can take your seat and we will continue our lecture. welcome Mr.shaw spoke as Alec made his looked for seat..Magnus let his eyes fall in his book, no matter how much he could pretend and all he was never good at making friends.. he returned his attention to his book as he resume reading.. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes... He swear he could see ocean in them..  
umm is this seat taken? Alec stuttered.. his voice oh god he had the voice of angel. Magnus could feel himself blushing as hr stared at him... he immediately took his eyes off and responded..  
umm no You can sit here he spoke lifting his bag off chair and placing beside him..  
Thanks I'm Alec by the way not that you don't know since the teacher introduced me to while class Alec spoke sitting. Nice to meet you Alexander. I am Magnus, Magnus bane replied Magnus... Alec could feel himself getting nervous. they way Magnus said his name send shivers to his body... Alec could see Magnus was so beautiful with his beautiful brown/golden eyes... His perfectly spiked hairs and that smile he gave... Alec felt himself starring at him even when he was writing. he Stare at the way his hand moves, the way he would shake his head overtime... None of the boys knew that a simple sentence would b the start of something so beautiful and pure.. but Alec was ready, he was willing to get to know this boy sitting with him....


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get to know each other a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me???

The bell rung quickly then it ever had, maybe It was because none of the boys actually wanted the lecture to end, maybe both of them were actually enjoying each other company though none of them would admit it, Every now and then Magnus would look at Alec only to find him looking back, blushing Magnus would immediately turn his attention back to Simon who was to occupied by his beauty sleep. It was all very new for Magnus, he never had any Friend apart from Clary and Simon, he never had to try and talk to someone because no one ever paid attention to him which he was glad about.The way his life was leading he wasn't ready to let anyone else in his life, he didn't know who to trust anymore. People were like a mystery for him, a incomplete puzzle which he couldn't complete. Puzzle was always his weakness, he remember playing with his mom when he was five years old, he could never solve the messed up Puzzle..   
"Open your heart eyes and then look carefully, in the end its always in front of you" His mom told him picking up a last puzzle piece and completing the puzzle Magnus never thought could complete. He would just smile at her too young to realize what she meant. But now he knows and he wish she was there with him to help him solve this mysterious puzzle called "Life" Shaking his head Magnus gathered his bag, placing his books neatly in them he went outside the class with Simon. He didn't look back for Alec, he was scared, hell he was terrified to let new people in, He was not ready for someone to play with his heart again.. He sigh making his way towards his next class. Simon went his way as he had Music lesson leaving Magnus alone, as much as Magnus loves being alone he wasn't feeling like that today. For some unknown reason he wanted someone to be there with him. He had no idea why he was feeling like this today but he was. Maybe he wanted certain blue eyes boy with him..  
"No" He whispered to himself, "You definitely don't need him".   
"Its not nice to leave someone like that you know" a voice spoke from his back, a voice despite spending a lecture with him he knew very well, a voice he could recognize in he most crowded room.. "Wow!, Look at you now your are talking like a lover" he though as he turned around and found Alexander looking at him with an innocent smile on his face.   
"I-I am sorry, I am not good at making friends" Magnus stuttered  
"Its perfectly alright, I am no good myself" Alec answered taking in a shaky breath.  
"So, I was wondering you could show me around and we could you know, umm get to know each other," Alec spoke nervously, running a hand on his hairs. Magnus eyes widened in surprise, why would Alec wanted to be with him? He could be with anyone else. Why does he wanted to get to know him?. Was he ready to let Alec in? All kinds of thoughts were running on Magnus head making his dizzy, Alec sensed his discomfort as he spoke  
"Its alright if you don't want to, I- I just thought it would be nice if we become friends" He cursed himself, he was supposed to Make Magnus comfortable and be his friends and he did he quite opposite, "Way to ruin things Alec" he thought, now he would never be your friend.  
"I- its not like this, it would be my pleasure to be your friend Alexander" Magnus finally spoke, Maybe it was time for him to open his heart for someone, maybe Alec would be different from other, Maybe Alexander lightwood wont break his heart.  
Alec smiled in surprise as they both made their way around the school, Magnus showing Alec around, pointing at every small thing in case the boy forget his way.   
"And this is our Library" Magnus spoke pointing at the last place, Library was his favorite spot and books were his favorite companions. He just loved to sit there flipping each page delicately as he would look at the most precious words imprinted there. The words held special meaning for Magnus, he felt each other from the depth of his heart and would love to run his fingers over the delicate book pages. He looked back at Alec to find him looking at Library with his eyes wide, Magnus felt his stomach flutter,just looking at Alec gave him goosebumps, he didn't know what this was but whatever he was feeling towards Alec he never felt that before and he liked it, he liked it alot.   
"Wow, its Magnificent" Alec commented smiling at Magnus who blushed in return.   
"So what lesson do you have?" Magnus asked Alec trying to contain his blush.  
"umm, Chemistry, yours"? Alec asked   
"Same, come on lets go" Magnus answered a part of him glad that Alec was with him but his stubborn self won't admit.  
"Seems like even destiny wants us to be friend" Alec joked making Magnus laugh.  
"So, you are a destiny believing type of boy"? Magnus asked as they made their way inside class towards the last bench, Alec sitting on his right again.  
"Maybe" Alec replied smiling.   
"You don't have your believes?" Alec asked  
"Well, the world is too cruel for someone to believe" Magnus answered seriously and Alec felt something towards him, Concern. From the moment he saw Magnus he wanted to know him, he wanted to be his friend for some unknown reason.   
"I-I" Alec tried to say something but no words escaped his mouth.   
"So tell me about yourself" Magnus asked   
"umm okay so I have two siblings, Isabelle and Max, I am the eldest, Izzy is a year younger then me and then there is Max he is seven years old. Jace he is adopted but he is closer to me then anyone else" Alec answered  
"Why did you guys moved here" Magnus asked as he made small notes on his book.   
"My Father, he is a business man so for his business we had to move here" Alec answered  
"Ohh" Magnus spoke.  
"What about you"? Alec asked, as soon as the words left Alec mouth he saw Magnus stiffened, his posture changing, his body tensing. For a moment Alec thought Magnus might cry of yell at him, he started to regret asking but then He saw Magnus relaxing before looking back at Alec.  
"Umm, I live with my dad, My mom, she uhh, she died when I was seven" Magnus replied nervously. Alec felt his heart breaking for Magnus.   
"I am sorry" He spoke after a minute or so.   
"No, it's okay" He spoke smiling at Alec.  
"You don't have any siblings"? Asked Alec, Magnus only shook his head, Alec took a shaky breath, he couldn't imagine how lonely Magnus must be feeling... For the rest of the day the boys didn't talked about family, At the end of the day The boys made their way outside. Magnus was about to get out when he was stopped by Alec.   
"Here, If you ever felt like talking to someone message me" Alec spoke giving Magnus his number, Magnus took his the paper which held Alec's number looking up at Alec in surprise.  
"Thank You Alexander" He finally spoke. Alec only smiled before moving away. Magnus smiled as he moved his way towards bus, today was both awkward and nice, he never felt like this before, maybe was finally was ready to let someone in.. Maybe he could Open his heart for unimaginable..


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus face some trouble.  
> Warnig. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but hopefully it will get better, as always do tell me, leave kudos and comments.   
> Love ya ALL <3

Magnus sat on his bed going through his English topic for next essay, he took out his books as he started his homework. To say he was tired would be understatement, when he came back home everything was messed up, he had to clean living launch, then bedrooms and finally kitchen which was worst. Considering all this, he knew his Father again had the episode of Alcohol. His Father was quite a heavy drinker but he rarely was awake when Magnus come back from school and him being awake is nothing more than a nightmare. Magnus only hope his Father won't do anything now he was exhausted. He sigh before taking out his pen as he begin his Essay. While writing his thoughts went Back to Alec. Magnus found himself again wondering what he was doing to him. From the moment he came home he kept thinking about Alec, for some reason he just wanted to be with him away from everything especially this house and his Father. He took out the paper which held Alec number and stared it for a long time, wondering whether he should text him or not?. He still was not ready completely but he trust Alec which was quite rare for him now. Would Alec betray him like other did? What would Alec think when he will know about Magnus? Surely Alec don't deserve Magnus, he deserve someone better, someone special but the mere thought of leaving Alec makes him scared. He wanted to be with Alec with every inch of his existence.   
"What is wrong with You Magnus, why do you keep thinking of him?" Magnus whispered to himself, shaking his head he put the paper aside as he completed his essay. He always like doing homework, it always make him feel light but surprisingly for him today he wasn't even into this.. As he was in nearing the End he heard voice he dreaded, It was his Father.  
"MAGNUS!!!" he heard his Dad yelling his name, instantly his body started to shake, his lips trembling. He knew his Dad was angry but when he wasn't.. Magnus took deep breaths as he prepared himself for worse.   
"MAGNUS!, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" his Father yelled and that was enough for him, his feet immediately took flight as he run downstairs to find his Dad glaring up at him with anger, Magnus heart beat increased, Though he has gone through this many times but it still scares him. He swallow a lump in his throat as he stood near his Dad not saying a word, afraid he would make him angry.   
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN YOUR ROOM"? his dad yelled, Magnus flinched but didn't utter a word, he knew it would make his Dad mad.  
"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING"? His dad yelled again gripping him tightly from shoulders and shaking him until his teeth rattled.  
"I---I was" Magnus tried to form a sentence but couldn't he was scared.  
"What I--- I? Speak you stuttering Mess" His Dad yelled at him.  
"I was doing homework" Magnus whispered.   
"Homework?, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HOMEWORK WHEN THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO EAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE SOMETHING? His Dad yelled making Magnus step back a little.  
"I---I thought you wont be coming home till midnight" Magnus answered closing his eyes.  
"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" his Father yelled slapping him hard across face. Magnus lost his balance as he fell on the floor, a broken whimper escaping his mouth. He felt tears rising in his eyes as he tried to get up. His father lifted him up with the collar of his shirt and throw him again towards a couch, his head hitting on the couch.   
"YOU DARE SPEAK IN FRONT OF ME" his father picked him up as he punched his face, Magnus felt blood in his mouth. tears escaping his eyes. He whimpered loudly as he throw him once again against a wall, his head hitting wall as his vision blinded.   
.  
.  
Magnus woke up with a throbbing pain in his head, his body aching. He lifted his head from floor as his vision cleared. He blinked twice before slowly standing holding wall for support. With every step he took his body protested in pain, begging him to stop. He carefully climbed up stairs.Tears escaping his eyes like a waterfall, upon reaching his room he looked at himself, A sob escaping his mouth when he saw himself, there was large bruise on his forehead, his nose and mouth was bleeding. He probably have a broken tooth as well. He lifted a shaky hand towards his face running on a nasty bruise whimpering from pain. He diverted his eyes from his face before moving inside bathroom. He took wet towel as he started cleaning up blood. He couldn't go to school like this. Everyone will know especially Simon and Clary. A muffled sob escaped his mouth, when he was done he opened his wardrobe and took out a antiseptic before applying a bandage on his still bleeding forehead. When he was done he went back to bed. He didn't knew where his Father was now. He just hope he wont come home for night. He went inside his duvet hugging his teddy bear. The same teddy bear his mother gifted him on his first birthday. He hugged it closer to his chest as his body shook with sobs escaping his lips. He cried and cried until he couldn't and his body finally gave in before he fell asleep again with throbbing head and heavy head..  
Alec Lay on his bed, his head towards ceiling his thoughts on Magnus. Every now and then he kept checking his mobile for Magnus Message but he never got one. Alec wanted to hug Magnus, he kept seeing Magnus face when he asked him about his family. He knew something was wrong and he was going to find it..  
"Don't worry Magnus, I am here for you" Alec whispered before drifting in an uncomfortable slumber.  
That night, the sky cried in the form of heavy rain seeing two boys aching for each other.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave review you all beautiful People!!! <3  
> I have no idea how this is going.. :)

"Alec, WAKE UP" Alec heard his mother voice, groaning he slowly fluttered his eyes adjusting his vision. He sat up straight running his hand through his hairs before grabbing his mobile which was resting on side table, he prayed silently for Magnus message as he unlocked it. Upon seeing no notification he sigh, disappointed. He placed his mobile back to its place before going in bathroom. Almost after 15 minutes he was ready, dressed in a blue t shirt and black jeans, looking at himself last time in mirror he grabbed his mobile and went downstairs. He was excited and nervous to see Magnus again, he just met him yesterday but he feel like he knew that boy for centuries. He was up till 3 or 4 a.m thinking about Magnus, no matter how much he tried he couldn't divert his thoughts from Magnus. He went inside kitchen only to find his mom making them breakfast. He went near refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, Filling his glass he started walking out of kitchen only to be stopped by his mother.

"Where Are your manner's now, aren't going to greet your mother" His mom spoke. Sighing he turned around facing his mother with an innocent smile, he couldn't believe forgot greeting his mother. It was like their tradition to greet everyone awake before going out. 

"Sorry Mom, Good Morning!" Alec spoke kissing his mother on her cheek, she smiled in return before kissing his forehead. After he was done he went outside, placing his glass on table he sat on chair. He gulped water in single sip as he scroll through his mobile Hoping Magnus would message him at least now. He had no Idea why was he feeling like this? He was about to see Magnus in an hour then why was he so anxious, he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice his mother sitting there with him looking at him with concern. 

"Alec, ALEC!" His mother finally yelled. Alec immediately came back to his senses as he looked up at his mother confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Huh? I have been calling you for almost a minute, what were you thinking"? Maryse, his mother asked.

"Ahh nothing just haven't slept" Alec partially lied.

"Alec are you okay"? Maryse asked,

"Yeah Mom I am Okay" He answered shifting awkwardly.

"Alec, you dont look okay, come on tell me what is it? His mother asked. He sigh knowing very well he couldn't lie to his mother anymore, it wont be of any use, His mother always knows.

"I was just thinking about school" He answered.

"What happened, You dont like it?, You didn't make any friends? Maryse asked concerned for her son. 

"No!, Its not like that" Alec spoke playing with his mobile.

" You did then, I mean you did made friends?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah I did, or I think i did, His name Is Magnus, Magnus bane, he is so amazing Mom, Its just... I dont know whether he wants to be my friend or not" Alec answered truly.

"Why do you feel like this?" Maryse asked.

"I umm,,, I gave him my number yesterday but he didn't messaged me" Alec replied.

"Ohh Alec, this happens, You are new to him maybe he wasn't feeling like talking to you on phone. Why don't you invite him over? This way you can spend time and get to know each other, he will be more comfortable and I will also meet him, I am so excited" Maryse spoke smiling at his son.

"I dont know, I'll ask him i guess" Alec answered.

"Good now finish your breakfast you all are already late." Maryse spoke.

"Yeah Thanks Mom!" Alec smiled at her, she returned the smiled before calling Izzy.

"IZZY COME QUICKLY YOU ALL ARE LATE" Maryse yelled at Izzy. Smiling Alec started eating his breakfast.  
.

.

.

.

.

When Magnus woke up his eyes were swollen red, his throat dry from all the crying he did. He winced in pain as he changed his clothes. He then took off his bandage. His scar was still visible but not clearly. He applied cream to his his scar and bruises before grabbing his bag and moving out. He didn't even stopped for breakfast or anything he was not ready to face his father yet. He almost ran out of house towards his bus sighing in relief when he was away from that haunted place. Many people gave him weird looks on his way to school but he was use to it by now. He was just worried what will his friends say and especially Alec,how will he explain this to Alec? He just hope he won't notice it.. His thoughts kept going back to Alec and he found himself smiling. Alec was definitely doing something to him, something no one ever did. Maybe he could let him in and they could be friends, Best fiends maybe? Maybe Alec would help Magnus. Maybe Alec would be his light? His little bubble of fantasy burst when he reach school. Taking a deep but shaky breath he went inside, ignoring people weird glances, intense gazes. He was halfway through hallway when he saw Clary and Simon. They both ran towards him when they saw him.Both of them smiling but it soon dropped when they saw Magnus. Magnus shifted awkwardly trying to avoid their concern looks...

"That Bastard" Simon half screamed his face flushed with anger.

"Magnus are you okay?" Clary asked, he could see tears in her eyes, He smiled seeing their concern. No matter how many times they saw Magnus like this they always freak out.

"I'm fine Clary" He answered smiling at them.

"What happened now?" She asked and Magnus sigh.

"The usual, I forgot to make lunch, i thought he won't be coming home, He got angry and then this" Magnus spoke gesturing at his face.

"This cant go on like this forever, He just cant hit you like this, You have to do something Magnus" Simon spoke

"There's nothing I can do, Just drop it guys" Magnus spoke. He wanted to get away from this conversation and all luckily before anyone could say anything bell rung. They all gathered their bags and went to their different classes promising to meet at cafeteria in lunch break. Magnus thanked inwardly as he moved towards his class, don't get him wrong he was glad and happy to see then but he hate to see his friends worrying to much about him when they all know none of them could do anything. Magnus looked around half hoping to see Alec but praying not to. His mind was playing double tricks with him. In the end he decided that he was not ready to see Alec, not looking like this. He made his way towards last bench avoiding his classmates concern and disgusting looks. He again placed his bag and dived in to work hoping to avoid people for the rest of the day..

Alec stumbled as he Made his way towards last bench his face immediately gaining that beautiful smile upon seeing Magnus. But as he got closer his breaths hitched. There he was covered in bruises as he read his book. Sight of him broke Alec's Heart, he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. What happened to him? Magnus still was not aware of Alec presence but soon as he dropped his book his eyes met Alec's stopping Alec heart at a clear sight of Magnus. Magnus diverted his gaze from Alec to the floor and Alec realized he was staring Magnus. He immediately shook his head before sitting beside Magnus not knowing what to say and what not to. He smiled nervously at Magnus who returned his smile. Alec felt his muscle's relaxing at sight of Magnus smile.

"Hey" Magnus greeted Alec

Alec cleared his throat before answering a small "Hello"

"How are you?" Magnus asked still avoiding eye contact.

"I am okay you?" Alec answered. 

"I am great" Magnus replied not meeting Alec sight. Alec sighed before turning his attention towards their professor. His thoughts were still on Magnus. Halfway through the lecture he sigh again before turning towards Magnus.

"Magnus" Alec called.

"yeah" Magnus asked.

"What hapened?" Alec finally asked. Magnus movement stopped, his body stilled as Alec waited for answer, Regaining his senses Magnus answered

"What do you mean?" Magnus tried to play cool.

"You know what I mean, what happened to your face?" Alec spoke looking at Magnus who still was avoiding eye contact with Alec.

" ohh That I uhh I--- I fell" Magnus lied

"Fell?" Asked Alec not believing it.

"Yeah from stairs, I was being clumsy and all" Magnus laughed a little

"Ohh" Alec answered obviously not believing Magnus but he let go, he didn't wanted to force Magnus and make him uncomfortable. He looked at Magnus who still was not looking at Alec but was scribbling notes. 

"Magnus?" Alec called again

"yeah?" Magnus answered

"Look at me" Alec spoke Making Magnus still.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered. 

"Magnus, please" Alec slowly extended his hand, without thinking what he was doing he laced his fingers with Magnus. Magnus who frozen on the spot.

"Magnus, if you think I will judge you or anything I won't just please look at me" Alec whispered. Magnus slowly turned his face towards Alec still not meeting his eyes, Alec lifted his free hand towards Magnus face a shifted it towards himself until there eyes met. Alec and Magnus both felt their heart racing as the stare at each other the room, class, teacher everything long forgotten.. The gaze was broken by Alec who smiled at Magnus. Magnus sighing in relied Smiled Back.

You're beautiful!" Alec breathed out before he could even control.. Magnus looked at Alec for a long time before smiling.

"Thank You Alexander" Magnus whispered.\  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When It was lunch time, both of the boys made their way towards cafeteria too involved in their conversation to look around the people smiling upon them. They sat on usual bench Magnus and his friends use to waiting for Clary and Simon.

"So, you never messaged me?" Alec spoke

"Yeah, I am sorry Alexander I was busy" Magnus lied his eyes trying to find his friends.

"Magnus I gotta ask you something" Alec spoke, Magnus turned his eyes towards Alec dreading for worst before replying,

"Yeah?"

"Would you, uh, would you like to come---? Alec tried to spoke but was interrupted by someone.

"Magnus there you are" some girl with red hairs spoke, Alec eyes landed on Jace who was right behind her.

"Jace, Hey?" Alec greeted him

"Alec"? Jace asked

"You two know each other?" The girl with red hairs spoke.

"Yeah clary he is Alec my brother" Jace answered 

"Ohh well in that case, Hey Alec I am clary Magnus and well now jace friend" Clary spoke

" Hey" Alec spoke

"Jace this is Magnus my friend" Alec and Clary spoke in union before looking at each other awkwardly.

"What he means is, this is Magnus my friend and now Alec's as well" Clary explained.

"Oh Hey Magnus, I am jace as you know by now Alec's brother and Clary's friend" Jace introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" Magnus greeted. 

"Now introduction are done, lets eat I am hungry" Clary spoke

"Hang on Where's Simon?" Magnus asked as in a heartbeat he saw Simon running towards them.

"There you are, I gotta tell you guys something like right now" Simon jumped excitedly, not noticing his surroundings. 

"What?" Magnus and Clary asked 

"I met this girl, she is so pretty and funny and hot and oh god I think I am falling in love" Simon spoke day dreaming

"Shut up" Clary cheered excitedly 

"What's her name?" Magnus asked

"Isabelle" Simon answerd

"Isabelle lightwood?" Alec asked.

"Yeah why, and who are you?" Simon asked finally noticing his surrounding. 

"Well nice to meet you I am Alec, Alec lightwood and this is Jace, Isabelle's brother" Alec introduced himself and jace. Simon's eyes widened as he looked at Magnus who only tilted his head..

"Ahh I Hello, I mean Hey Alec, Sorry Hello Sir.? Simon stuttered looking at Magnus and Clary who only laugh..Hearing Simon like this Alec burst out laughing making Simon confused and Magnus smiling, His heart swelled at the sight of Alec laughing.

"Oh God It was fun, Its just Alec Simon and its okay if you are in love with Izzy , she had a very attractive charm" Alec spoke smiling at Simon who sigh in relief. Soon Izzy joined them and six of them sat their talking nonsense, Alec looked at Magnus smiling and felt his heart racing, it was the most beautiful sight. He extended his arm from beneath Table and laced his fingers with Magnus who stilled before looking up at Alec smiling.

"Keep smiling its the most beautiful thing" Alec wispered to Magnus who smiled brightly in return..


	5. CHAPTER 5

At the end of the tiring day both of the boys made their way outside, Alec still anxious to ask Magnus. Every time he tried to ask Magnus he got interrupted mostly by Simon. Honestly Alec wanted to kill the boy one time. He was frustrated why was asking Magnus to come to his house was so hard? Its not like he was asking him out on a date? Alec blushed at the thought of going out with Magnus.

"Goddamn it Alec, stop thinking like this you are not Gay" He thought to himself. Now the day ended and it was time for them to go back home, this was the only chance for Alec to ask Magnus now. He took a deep breath before looking at Magnus who was in a deep thought. He coughed to gain Magnus attention but it looked like the boy was too busy to notice anything. Alec frowned before stopping Magnus by him arm. Magnus abruptly turned around looking at Alec confused.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah why?" Magnus asked back smiling

"Umm, nothing i just thought... well leave it anyways I gotta ask you something" Alec spoke smiling his toothy smile, Magnus looked at Alec adoring his expression especially his gorgeous smile, for once Magnus wasn't afraid maybe he did trust Alec.

"yeah?" Magnus asked smiling back.

"Umm I was thinking will you, you know come over at my place?" Alec breathed out sighing in relief as if the heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Ohh umm" Magnus didn't knew what to say. He would love to go with Alec but he couldn't his dad would freak out.

"Yeah?" Alec asked hopefully.

"I don't know Alec" Magnus finally spoke looking at Alec with sad eyes, Alec's Heart broke at the sight.

"Why?, Magnus you can trust me" Alec spoke.

"No, it's not like that, I trust you Alexander" Magnus spoke feeling bad.

"Then? that's final you tell me where you live and I'll pick you up tomorrow? Alec said. Magnus eyes widened, Alec coming to his house, His dad will see him and the it will be chaos he couldn't take that risk. 

"NO!" Magnus snapped without thinking, he immediately regret seeing Alec's expression,. Alec's eyes were wide opened seeing Magnus yell, what the hell was going on with him?

"I mean I... you can't some at my place" Magnus sighed.

"Why not?" Alec asked concerned, confused and shocked.

"Just you can't" Magnus answered.

"Umm.. Okay, Hey why don't we go now?" Alec asked.

"Now?" Magnus asked back shocked. Now but what was he suppose to say to his dad? Where was he?

"yes, come on Magnus don't reject, My mom was so excited to meet you" Alec spoke showing his best puppy eyes which melted Magnus heart. How could he say no to these eyes? 

He sighed before nodding. He would think of something, besides his dad won't be home till midnight he will be home before that. Alec's smile brightened as he cheered resisting his urge to hug the life out of Magnus.

"Come then lets go" He spoke guiding Magnus towards his car, Izzy and Jace were already there they smiled looking at them surprised to see Magnus.

"Hey you guys, Magnus you going with us?" Izzy spoke smiling.

"Well yeah apparently you got a real stubborn brother here" Magnus joked making them all Laugh. 

"I agree" Izzy winked at Magnus.

"Shut up Izzy get in the car" Alec spoke smiling. Magnus opened the door of backseat but was stopped by Izzy.

"Alec's friend should sit with him, on front seat" Izzy winked at Magnus who in returned blushed at the thought of sitting with Alec. Izzy smiled seeing Magnus blushed before she winked at Alec and got in the end. Magnus hesitantly sat on Front seat avoiding Alec's gaze who was smiling like an idiot. The whole journey to home was an awkward one every now and then Izzy and Jace would say something making Alec and Magnus both blush. Magnus looked at Alec who was smiling so hard Magnus thought his teeth would fall out, seeing Alec smile make Magnus smiled to. Alec looked at Magnus to find him starring back and Immediately blushed before returning his attention back to road. In the back seat Izzy and Jace were looking at both of the boys knowing very well what was happening. They both were falling in love.

"Huh told you Alec was gay, 50 bucks? Izzy whispered to Jace, who smirked in return.

"When Alec will Kiss Magnus come to me" Jace answered back.

"It won't take long I tell you" Izzy whispered rolling his eyes at Jace who smirked in return.

After almost 15 to 20 minutes Alec stopped the car infront of his house glancing at Magnus who was playing with his hands nervously. Jace and Izzy went inside leaving the boys for a moment. Alec smiled at Magnus before holding his hand stopping his movements.

"Hey, everything will be okay" Alec assured him.

"I am just nervous, I have never been to anyone's house before" Magnus answered truly shocking Alec.

"Never?" Alec asked hoping he heard him wrong.

"Nope" Magnus shook his head.

"Woah."Alec breathed out too shocked to say anything, how can Magnus never went at anyone's place? and why was he not willing to let Alec come to his house? This boy was a mystery,mystery Alec would love to solve.

"Well, then lets make your first time Awesome" Alec smiled holding his hand tightly. Magnus smiled back believing his comforting words and genuine smile. They both made their way towards the house Alec holding Magnus hand lightly. When they made inside Alec's mom was already waiting for them smiling excitedly. Magnus was met by really enchanting fragrance of Lilly, he took in the house which was breath taking not to big but really beautiful, It was decorated by Antique, he saw wall hanging, he saw pictures of Alec's family and he saw bookshelf filled with hundreds of books, mere sight of bookshelf left him breathless. Everything was perfect. Magnus finally looked at a smiling women standing their waiting to greet boys. Magnus felt himself smiling and he was soon engulfed by Alec's mother. Magnus stood their stunned, too shocked to do anything. His mother hugged him, there was something so assuring so comforting in her arms that Magnus wanted to just be there for lifetime. Magnus felt himself hugging back remembering his Mother's hug. It's been so long he felt this way. So long he felt this comforted, this loved. He liked it a lot and he realized he was not ready to let this all go no matter what.

"So, You must be Magnus, Alec told me alot about you, I'm Maryse by the way Alec's mother" Maryse introduced herself. 

"Hello Ma'am" Magnus greeted.

"Oh, Don't call me Ma'am I feel old, call me Maryse" Maryse spoke smiling, Magnus looked at Alec who smiled back before answering.

"Mom likes to think she is still young" Alec joked.

"I am very Young Alec" Maryse answered making them Laugh, Magnus was definitely falling in love with Alec's family and Maybe Alec too who knows? 

"Mom will you let us come in?" Alec asked.

"Oh sorry i forgot I was so excited, come on inside Magnus, Make yourself at home" Maryse spoke as they both made their way inside. "Home" Magnus liked the sound of it, It maybe just a single word for so many people but for Magnus it was not, He wasn't use to calling Home, he didn't have one. What was home without Mom and with An alcoholic and abusive dad? Magnus shook his head blocking all the negativity from his mind, he wanted to have good time for once in his life. They both hand their bags on wooden hanging as they sat on couch, Alec smiled at Magnus.

"So still nervous?" Alec asked,

Magnus shook his head before answering, "No, I like your Mom Alec, she is just like mine" 

"She is your mom also Magnus" Alec spoke

"What?" Magnus asked confused, 

"Well yeah, my mom is also a mom of my friend which means your, you have a family with me, Izzy is your sister though she is a little weird and Jace and Max are your brother" Alec answered smiling at Magnus shocked face, Never in his life he would have imagined this. Magnus blinked his eyes rapidly to stop tears before speaking.

"Does that make you my brother as well?" Magnus asked, Alec's eyes widened.

"NO!" Alec yelled, "I mean I am your friend right, best friend?" Alec spoke

"Yeah best friend sounds good" Magnus smiled overwhelmed by this new feeling. Both of the boys sat their for a moment taking in everything, Maryse was in kitchen preparing lunch while Jace and Izzy was in their room getting change. 

"Thank You Alexander" Magnus whispered after a moment of silence, whisper barely audible for Alec, he would have missed it if he wasn't so close to Magnus.

"For what?" Alec asked.

"Everything" Magnus answered smiling. Alec stared at Magnus face for a moments before smiling and squeezing Magnus hand. 

"ALEC!!!" Both boys heard a yell as they saw a boy running towards them, Magnus knew he was Max Alec's youngest brother who looked just like Alec.

"Max, there you are, here meet Magnus my friend" Alec introduced Magnus to Max who smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Max" Magnus smiled waving at Max who smiled in return before hugging Magnus. Magnus was surprised but he laughed.

"Hello Magnus, nice to meet you I am Max" Max introduced himself

"Oh I know about you, Alec told me alot" Magnus spoke.

"Alec loves me alot that's why, he misses me in school" Max giggled making Alec and Magnus laugh..

"Come on Boys time for lunch" Maryse yelled from kitchen, Max immediately ran towards dinning table sitting on his special chair. Alec stood up before holding his hand for Magnus. 

"Come on" Alec spoke, Magnus took Alec's hand blushing as they made their way towards table, Magnus and Alec sat together, Izzy on Magnus right. Jace and Maryse was infront of them with Max who was to busy in eating.

"Max bad manner's first we serve our guests" Izzy spoke

"Magnus not guest, he is family" Max spoke making Magnus heart swell, even a seven years old consider him a part of family now.

"Told you so" Alec spoke.

"Come now lets eat, Magnus you gotta try everything and if you say no I'm gonna force it down your throat" Maryse spoke giving him a motherly gesture. Magnus smiled before he started eating the best spaghetti he every tasted. They sat their talking about stuff, mostly Maryse asking about Magnus and his family which he told the same thing he told Alec, Magnus was enjoying every moment. If this is what home feel like then he was definitely "Home". After they were done Magnus and Alec went towards Alec room which as beautiful as well. He had a lot of sports collection and trophies, he also had books and movies collection which Magnus found fascinating. 

"Sports boy?" Magnus asked looking at his trophies and certificates. 

"Hah, I was its been so long since I last participated" Alec answered standing with Magnus their Hands almost touching sending shivers through their body. 

"This one is my first trophy I was in 3rd grade when I won football" Alec said pointing at the mini trophy. 

"Wow!!! Impressive" Magnus exclaimed. 

"Thanks. So what are we gonna do?" Alec asked

"I don't know surely you had something in Your mind" Magnus asked.

"I dont now what would you like to do?" Alec asked as they sat on Alec's bed.

"I dont know tell me more about you?" Magnus asked, he loved hearing about Alec and his family it assured him that not everyone was suffering. So Alec did, he told him about his childhood, how they were nuts, how they all were go on a family vacation, he told him about how close he was to his parents and how they were his life, Magnus smiled through out loving the way Alec spoke and also how amazing his life was.

"Enough about me you tell?" Alec asked.

"what?" Magnus asked.

"Anything, tell me about your mother, how was she like?" Alec spoke.

"My mother she was kind, beautiful and funny, she was the most loving person I ever knew. I remember When I was 4 years old and my first tooth broke, I cried for hours and she hugged me whispering how tooth fairy took it, she would tell me every night tooth fairy will come and gift me and when i woke up there was this remote car beside my pillow, she told me tooth fairy gifted and I believed it, believe it or not after that i would wait for my teeth to fall." Magnus laugh his eyes glistening with tears. Alec looked at Magnus his eyes adoring the boy sitting beside him, wanted to hug him and give him the world.

"Also every night she would sing me to sleep, telling me angel were looking upon me, and sometimes I would have nightmare and she would hold me in her arms singing that song "When you wish upon a star" I was a massive disney fan until i fell asleep" Magnus spoke tears streaming down his face. Alec scooted closer to Magnus raising his hand he gently wiped Magnus tears before kissing his hand.

"I am sure your mother loved you alot, she must be looking down at you smiling" Alec spoke.

"Yeah" Magnus whispered looking up.

Both buys just lay there talking about stuff until Magnus decided it was time to go home before his dad come back, He made his way downstairs and after saying goodbye to everyone, who told him to come back soon as it was his own house, Magnus even hugged Maryse went outside with Alec. He turned to face Alec smiling.

"I had such a amazing time Alexander, Thank You" Magnus whispered.

"Me too" Alec spoke

"I should go, see you tomorrow" Magnus spoke.

"Yeah" Alec said extending his hand for Magnus to shake but what Magnus did surprised him, He stepped forward and Hugged Alec tightly, Alec after a minuted Hugged back pulling Magnus closer. Their hug lasted almost a minute before Magnus pull apart and started moving away.

"Magnus" Alec suddenly yelled

"Yeah?" Magnus asked confused.

"Text me once you reach home okay"? Alec asked

"Yeah OKay" Magnus spoke smiling before turning back praying his father wont be home..

"


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be triggering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You All beautiful people I cant ever Thank you Enough for the amazing review and support, Thank you peeps I love you all very much, especially this beautiful person @malec4life This whole fiction is definitely dedicated to You beautiful for such an amazing love and support, honestly I wouldn't have continue this if it wasn't for you <3

When Magnus reached home his heart was beating Faster then ever, his hands were literally shaking as he opened the door, lips trembling he prayed one last time before going inside. Without a single sound he moved deeper looking haphazardly, searching for any clue of his father. The front launch was empty only chairs and couches enjoying each others company, He slowly made his way towards kitchen which held no sign of his Father. Magnus slowly but hesitantly climbed up stairs taking in every corner of his house. His house was completely isolated except him. He sigh in relief when he was sure his Dad wasn't home. He made his way towards his bedroom smiling brightly. Today was such an Amazing day for him and all thanks to Alec. Thinking of Alec he took out his mobile from his jeans pocket and after saving Alec's number he opened his inbox thinking of appropriate message to send Alec. After thinking for a while he started typing.

"Thank You for such an Amazing evening, P.s I am home. Magnus" Magnus messaged Alec before placing his mobile on bed and changing his clothes, almost after a second his phone buzzed indicating a new message. He picked up his phone smiling when he saw it was from Alec. Woah that boy was quick, it was as if Alec was waiting for Magnus to message.

"It was honestly My pleasure And I am glad you reached home safely" Alec replied, Magnus smiled as he went under his blanket. He thought again for a second before replying a sneaky smirk plastered on his face.

"You were worried for me Alexander?" Magnus messaged. He sighed happily thinking about his day, he went through every single detail especially how safe and loved he felt. He even felt light weighted after opening about his mother. Alec was the first person Magnus ever talked to about his mother and he felt glad it was Alec. He trusted that boy more than anything even thought they knew each other for Days. Magnus thoughts were interrupted by Alec's messaged. Immediately his face brightened as he read his replied.

"Well yeah, who knew you could have been kidnapped or worse died :P" Alec replied, Magnus burst out laughing he was such a dork, a cute adorable dork. 

"Hehe, I am capable of defending Myself" Magnus replied.

"Yeah right forgive me for being a little protective ;)" Alec replied back.

"Nah, sorry no forgiveness :D" Magnus replied smirking. 

"Oh yeah?, Aren't you being cute now?" Alec replied back, Magnus blushed at the word cute. 

"Shut up" Magnus messaged back, They both talked for hours and hours until it was 2 a.m. They said their goodbyes to each other before drifting into a peaceful sleep, Magnus was smiling brightly he couldn't remember the last time he slept smiling. For the first time in a long time Magnus slept peacefully not even knowing about his Father whereabouts.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next Morning Magnus still woke up with a huge smile on his face, he just lay there facing the ceiling remembering everything, He smile blushing before he started to get ready exited to see Alec. After he was ready he went downstairs and checked for food, he didn't found anything to eat but to his surprise there was a pack of juice, He poured himself a glass and after gulping it down he made his way towards bus...  
Magnus was standing outside school after almost 30 minutes, He fixed his hairs before going inside. He immediately spotted his two bestfriends, he made his way to them smiling like an Idiot. Clary smirked seeing Magnus.

"Hello to you too Handsome, seems like someone had an amazing time at Lightwood's" Clary smirked, Magnus blushed deep red before answering.

"How do you know?" Magnus asked.

"Hello, you aren't the only one friends with lightwoods" Clary spoke smirking.

"Jace and Isabelle" Magnus spoke looking at Simon and Clary who smirked in return.

"So how was it?" Simon asked as they started walking.

"It was Awesome, Honestly I have never felt so Amazing" Magnus answered smiling. Clary and Simon both smiled overwhelmed by the happiness. They have never seen Magnus so Happy before and it was definitely a sight they would love to witness.

"So someone is falling in Love" Clary singed smirking. If it was possible Magnus blushed even more.

"Shut up" Magnus giggled making both of them Laugh. 

"Seriously you love him dont you?" Simon asked concerned. Magnus sigh before answering.

"I don't know, I am scared" Magnus answered truly.

"Don't be Magnus, not everyone is like him. Alec he is an amazing person, he truly cares about you" Clary assured Magnus.

"Yeah I guess" Magnus sighed.

"Just don't let him go Okay?" Clary asked, Before Magnus could reply he saw Alec coming towards him with the most beautiful smile ever. How could he ever let that man go?. He smiled before looking at Clary.

"I am not planning to" Magnus answered, Clary and Simon just smile before Alec joined them.

"Hello you all beautiful People" Alec spoke looking directly at Magnus who blushed.

"We know you mean Magnus, don't pretend" Clary said smirking,

"Well what can I do if you are so intelligent and your Friend so beautiful?" Alec asked making them Laugh.

"Shut up" Magnus spoke hiding his face with his hands. They all laughed at his reaction before the bell rung. 

"Well lets go" Magnus spoke sighing. He started to move towards his class before Alec stopped him.

"Where are you going?, This is the way to our english Class" Alec spoke.

"I don't have English lecture today, I have psychology" Magnus spoke. 

"Wait what? You interested in psychology?" Alec asked stunned.

"Its my Passion Alec" Magnus answered smiling.

"Woah, what else I don't know about you?" Alec joked.

"Alot" Magnus answered before going his way. He was sad he didn't have a lecture with Alec at the moment they would be together after this. He shook his head before moving inside his favorite class. He was Immediately greeted by His most Favorite Professor Raphael. 

"Here comes my favorite student" Raphael greeted.

"Hello sir nice to meet you again" Magnus greeted.

"You too, so you practiced your task?" Raphael asked.

"Yes sir" Magnus replied honestly

"Good, I can see how good you are at this, your piece of work never fails to surprise me. You have such an amazing thoughts and Idea, I just wanted to say if You need to discuss anything and I mean anything you can always talk to me" Raphael spoke.

"Sure sir" Magnus spoke as he made his way towards front seat. After that he had no idea how time went he was so into lecture and work, At the end of lesson he submitted his work to professor and went outside. He immediately found Alec waiting for him. He smiled seeing him.

"Hello" Magnus spoke.

"Hey, so how was your lecture?" Alec asked.

"Awesome, Yours?" Magnus asked back.

"Boring" Alec answered. They both spend the day talking nonsense with each other and also with other four of their stupid friends. Magnus never laughed this much, he was literally begging them to stop. At the end of the day they said their goodbyes and went their way. It was weekend they would be seeing each other on Monday now after two days. Magnus was sad but he promised Alec he would message him. The rest of the day was blur for Magnus, he was busy in cleaning, homework and talking to Alec, When night came he Immediately drifted into peaceful slumber this time he even dreamed of Alec.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alec wake the hell up" Izzy shook Alec till he opened his eyes.

"What the hell izzy?" Alec asked sleepily.

"Its Jace birthday you forgot we are going out" Izzy cheered, Alec immediately woke up sleep long forgotten. They were suppose to take Jace on a club. 

"OMG, how did I forgot this?" Alec asked himself. 

"Maybe you were to occupied with Magnus?" Izzy smirked. 

"Shut up" Alec blushed before getting up, he went downstairs after doing his morning duties, well not morning evening. It was already 4 P.M when he woke up. He was surprised his mother let him sleep this much". They still had two hours before they had to go to club. Alec wasn't actually into Club but it was Jace idea, he already told them that he wanted to go to club on his birthday. Who were Alec to say anything to the birthday boy?.

Good Evening Alec" Maryse greeted him.

"Good evening, Mom how did you let me sleep this long?" Alec asked confused.

"Well I know you didn't slept the night, you were talking to Magnus so I thought let you sleep" Maryse spoke.

"Thanks Mom" Alec spoke

"Its alright how's Magnus?" Maryse asked sitting beside Alec as he started eating lucnh.

"He's fine" Alec answered.

"Why don't you ask him to come with you guys?" Maryse asked.

"I would love to but I doubt he will come" Alec answered.

"Ahn, Well I like him alot you know, there is something about That boy, I want to literally protect him" Maryse spoke.

"I know me too" Alec whispered thinking about his and Magnus hug.

"Don't let him go" Maryse spoke.

"I am not planning to Mom" Alec assured him.

"Good now finish this and go get ready Jace is going crazy" Maryse laugh making Alec laugh too. After finishing his lunch Alec messaged Magnus as he watch T.v.

"Hello Handsome" Alec messaged.. He waited for almost 10 minutes before he got his reply.

"Hey sorry I was busy, how are you?" Magnus replied.

"Fine you?" Alec asked.

"Umm Alec I had to go I'll talk to you later" Magnus replied back, Alec frowned before sending a small okay. He sigh before getting dress as the three lightwoods, Jace, Alec and Izzy made their way outside.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was talking to Alec when he suddenly heard his Father calling him. 

"MAGNUS" his Father yelled. Magnus Immediately messaged Alec before placing his mobile back on his pocket and going downstairs. His father this time was not alone, He had his friends, Three friends Magnus knew very well, One was Valentine(p.s he isn't clary's father here), Other name was Aldertree and third one was Noman. Magnus stood their awkwardly waiting for his father to do something.

"We are going to club, do make something to eat we will be back" His father spoke. Magnus only nodded his eyes fixed on floor.

"Come on Asmodues, why don't we bring Magnus along it will be fun?" Noman spoke standing close to Magnus,, evil smirk plastered on his face.

"What use he will be to us, leave him here?" His father spoke, Magnus nodded frantically not liking this all.

"Ohh he would be to much fun" Noman spoke tracing Magnus arm. Magnus shivered as he back off.

"Alright then MAGNUS you are going with us" His father spoke, Magnus felt his heart racing no he didn't want to.

"Dad, I dont want to" Magnus whispered scared.

" DOES IT MATTER?, YOU ARE GOING COME ON NOW." His father yelled making Magnus flinch.

"Come on" Noman spoke holding his arm tightly and dragging him outside...  
.  
.  
Magnus stood frozen on the spot as Noman made his way towards him with a drink on his hand, His father and other friends were to busy in drinks and girls. Magnus felt himself shiver, he immediately turned around trying to escape him but Noman was fast, he grabbed Magnus arm tightly and held him against wall drink long forgotten.. Magnus heart rate increased, he felt dizzy seeing how close Noman was standing to him their chest touching. 

"You are so sexy" Noman whispered on Magnus ears before bitting his earlobe.

"Get away from me" Magnus screamed fighting against him.

"Ohhh you will like it for sure" Noman spoke before dragging him in the end. He pushed Magnus towards wall again holding his hand above his head as he kissed him. Magnus whimpered tears already gathering around the corner of his eyes as he fought, tried to push apart but he was weak. Noman kissed his harder pressing himself closer to Magnus as he pushed his tongue inside Magnus mouth exploring him, Magnus moaned and cried. Tears falling rapidly. Noman moved his mouth towards his neck biting it and sucking it. Magnus bit his lip to contain a moan his vision blurred with tears.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Magnus screamed 

" OHH, You like it dont you?" Noman whispered running his tongue over Magnus neck, Magnus closed his eyes praying for Miracle, Or the Angel who was suppose to be looking over him..  
.  
.  
.  
Alec's heart beat increased as his eyes searched the crowd. He was sure he saw Magnus and he was sure there was some guy with him. 

"Alec you must have seen someone else" Izzy spoke.

"Nope I am sure It was him Izzy" Alec spoke as he run here and there looking desperately for Magnus, he was about to give up when he heard him.

"Get away from me" He heard Magnus screamed. His heart beat increased as he ran faster towards the voice and what he saw made his knees buckled. There was some guy pushing Magnus on the wall kissing him forcefully. Magnus was struggling on his grip crying, with out thinking Alec lured towards the guy and pushed him on the ground punching him over again..

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TOUCHED HIM" Alec screamed punching only to be stopped by someone pulling him back. Jace.

"ALEC, ALEC STOP HE'S UNCONSCIOUS" Jace screamed pulling Alec away. When Alec came back to his senses he Immediately looked for Magnus to find him sitting there hugging his knees close and crying. Alec felt his heart breaking, he felt tears forming in his own eyes as he made his way towards the trembling sobbing mess. He sat beside Magnus holding before placing his hand on his shoulder, Magnus whimpered and flinched away breaking Alec's heart into million pieces.. 

"Magnus its me Alec" Alec whispered, upon hearing his voice Magnus looked up at Alec his face glistening with tears.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered before breaking down on Alec's arm, Alec immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus swinging him.

"SHH its okay I got you Magnus, You are safe" Alec whispered nonstop.

"Alec He--he he tried to" Magnus sobbed.

"Shh I know but you are okay I got you" Alec comforted him his own eyes betraying him as tears fell..

"Come on Lets go from here okay?" Alec tried to pull Magnus up. Magnus eyes widened, he couldn't leave his dad was here he will find out.

"No I cant" Magnus whispered.

"Why?" Alec asked shocked as if why would he want to be somewhere he was about to be rape.

"I just can't Alec you should go" Magnus whispered afraid.

"I am not leaving you here alone, we can go outside if you don't want to leave" Alec spoke, Magnus thought for a moment before nodding. He will be with Alec outside he will know when his dad would be leaving. Alec held Magnus tightly as the both stood up. Alec went towards Jace and told him that they are going outside who only nodded looking sympathetically at Magnus. Alec and Magnus sat outside on the bench, Magnus head on Alec's shoulder. Alec's arms tightly around the boy his hands tracing circle on Magnus hand trying to comfort him. Magnus stopped sobbing but he still was crying, silent tears were falling out of his eyes as he held on to Alec tightly... He was glad Alec saved him, Alec was Like his Angel... None of the boys said anything they just sat there comforting each other and Magnus was glad about it....


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's feeling about the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not best one I know...

When Magnus reached home he was trembling mess, his body was shaking with fear his eyes glistening with tears forcing their way towards his chin. Magnus went inside not evening caring about his father and his friends, after very long time they decided it was time to go back home to drunk to notice their one friend was missing. All the time Alec stayed with Magnus holding him, comforting him. Alec would every now and then kiss his cheek, he would whisper comforting words in his ear. Above all he would tell Magnus that he was safe with Alec, that Alec wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Magnus believed Alec every single word to tired to say anything he just kept holding on to Alec as silent tears fell from his eyes. There was this one moment when a sob escaped his mouth, Alec immediately lifted his face until their eyes met. Magnus could see fear in Alec's eyes as well, he was surprised to see that Alec was concerned for him, he was also hurt just like Magnus. Alec slowly lifted his hand and wiped Magnus tears as delicately as if the boy was made up of glass and would break by a single touch. Magnus closed his eyes leaning on Alec's hand craving his touch. Alec then bought Magnus face closer and kissed his forehead. They again just sat their with chilly air whispering in their ears as if it was also trying to assure Magnus that everything was okay. Magnus wanted to just go to his room and be alone for eternity. He just wanted to cry his heart out. He composed himself though trying to act cool so his father won't notice anything. His throat was dry from all the sobbing he did. He slowly took small steps towards his room when his father stopped him.

"Magnus make something to eat" His father spoke sipping from his another alcohol bottle. Magnus sigh before going inside kitchen. He was tired as hell his body was aching and his eyes were sore but he had no option but to obey the order. He searched something to make but all he found was empty boxes longing to be filled. There was nothing to make, Magnus sigh knowing his father will be angry, he didn't have it in him to face anything anymore for the day. He slowly but hesitantly made his wah outside where his father and his other two friends were sitting. 

"umm Dad there is nothing to make" Magnus whispered. His father groaned but to his surprise didn't said anything to Magnus.He waited for a while for anything, any harsh word, or a slap or something but he didn't get any. His father just stood up and went outside telling his friend to do the same. before he was out he yelled..

"We are going out to eat something don't bother" his father yelled. Magnus sigh with relief before running to his room as faster as his shaky legs could carry him. When he reached his room he immediately locked the door as he bursted into uncontrollable tears. His skin was itching for something, something Magnus knew was hidden safely under the clothes in his wardrobe. His feet took him towards his wardrobe as his hands searched blindly for his saviour, His vision was blurred with tears when his hand touched the sharp surface of his desired object. Razor. There's one thing u don't knew about Magnus, he use to self harm when things were way out for him to handle, he would cut his arm just to feel a physical pain, he never intended to actually kill himself just Self harm. With shaky hands Magnus held razor between his fingers as he sat on the floor. Rolling up his sleeve he moved razor towards his skin craving its touch. He slowly traced a single line on his arm wincing as blood flow from his cut. After that he couldn't stop himself he just cut cut and cut some cuts were deep and some were not much. He stopped after a while looking at his bloody arms. It was like a heavy weight was lifted of his chest. After that he didn't even care to bandage his arm he just rolled his s  
sleeves down and went to bed, hugging his teddy bear tighter he closed his eyes with wetness still on his cheek, Tears still falling.  
.  
.  
.  
To say Alec was sad would be understatement he was As miserable as Magnus was, he couldn't comprehend what just happened. Magnus was about to be raped, his Magnus, his cheeky adorable Magnus was about to be a victim of such an horrible crime. Alec thanked his lucky stars over and over again for him being there and preventing for such a crime to take place.Alec's eyes was also glistening with tears and from the moment he entered he knew his mother guessed something was wrong she even asked but Jace and Izzy stopped her which Alec was glad about. Without saying anything he made his way towards his room, Magnus scared face flashing before his eyes, every time he closed his eyes he saw Magnus sitting their hugging his knees, he saw how Magnus was terrified. He just wanted to be there with him and protect him, comfort him. He had no idea how miserale Magnus would be. He angrily wiped tears from his shin feeling useless. He grabbed his mobile and messaged Magnus.

"Magnus?" Alec messaged him, praying for Magnus to reply but it was all in vain. He waited there for hours and hours but got no reply. Worrying was eating him alive. where was Magnus? why he was not replying. Alec lay there trying to assure himself that Magnus was fine, he was just tired and shaken up, he must be asleep. Alec himself fell asleep with mobile tightly in his hand in case He got Magnus reply.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus woke up around ten in the morning, he just kept lying there too tired to move. Everything was still fresh in his mind, he just wanted to keep laying their not doing anything, not taking to anyone not even Alec. "Alec" he sigh as his name appeared on his mind, he was so glad Alec was there he owe Alec for what he just did, he saved Magnus. Alec was no doubt his own Angel, from the moment Alec came into Magnus life his life was leading a great path a Happy path and even yesterday Alec protected him. Magnus rolled over his bed, today was Sunday which means their weekend ended, tomorrow they had school Magnus would see Alec. Magnus had so much homework to do but he didn't had strength in him. After lying for god knows how many hours Magnus stood up and without eating he dived into homework hoping to escape bitter thoughts..  
On the other hand when Alec woke up he immediately opened his inbox but upon seeing no message he sigh, there was constant fear in the pit of his stomach, He send another message to Magnus asking him where he was, still he got no reply. He jumped from bed angrily as he made his way downstairs fear eating him alive. Upon seeing Alec Jace and Izzy passed him a sad smile. Alec sat with them avoiding his mothers concern looks. By the look of it he knew Izzy and Jace told her. He sigh before speaking.

"He isn't replying me" Alec whispered tears in his eyes.

"Oh Alec he might be busy" Maryse spoke holding her son's trembling hands.

"He might be hurting, mom what if Magnus is hurt?" Alec said fear rising as his hands tremble.

"Alec, Magnus is a smart boy, I am sure he is fine" Maryse spoke crazing His cheeks. 

"I feel so useless, I can't even do anything, I don't even know where he lives" Alec whispered as tears finally made their way towards his chin before finally dropping on his hands. Izzy looked at Alec sadly not liking her brothers condition, she hates to see Alec so sad, so miserable. 

"Alec you saved Magnus, you are the reason Magnus isn't a victim of something that horrible, you are a hero here Alec" Maryse whispered her heart breaking for Alec and Magnus. What did they both do to deserve this?.

"Jace call Clary ask her where Magnus lives. I want to see him" Alec spoke, he had already send hundred of messages to Magnus and now he can't handle anymore, if he didn't hear from Magnus he would burst.

"I'll ask her, just relax okay?" Jace spoke before calling Clary and going towards kitchen. Alec waited for god knows how many minutes before Jace appeared disappointed look on his face.

"Did she tell you?" Alec asked immediately.

"Alec she does know but she didn't tell me anything" Jace spoke.

"What why?" Alec asked confused and angry.

"She said something like going at Magnus house will only make things miserable for him, she begged me to tell you not to go there" Have whispered. Alec Heart rate increases, what the hell is going on? why won't Magnus allow anyone at his house? Why would going to his house would make things miserable? Alec was feeling dizzy with all these thoughts.

"Do you told her what happened?" Izzy asked, Alec had lost his ability to foam sentences anymore.

"Yeah, she freaked out and she even sounded sad but told me specifically not to go at Magnus" Jace answered. Alec couldn't bear this anymore he stood up and went back to his room, not feeling hungry he once again messaged Magnus.

"Magnus please tell me you are okay, I am worried" Alec messaged Magnus as he lay on his bed thoughts running trying to make sense. Why would Magnus came school bruised? Why wouldn't Magnus not let anyone come to his house? Why magnus look so sad talking about his family? why Magnus never talk about his father? What was he doing last night at that club? why didn't he wanted to leave that place even after everything he went through? But most importantly why would Clary told them not go at Magnus place that it would make things worst? It was like Magnus was hiding something, something real big. Alec's thought was interrupted by buzzing of his mobile, He immediately unlocked his mobile to find Magnus, he sigh with relief before reading.

"Alec, sorry I was busy, and don't worry I am okay :)" Came Magnus reply, Alec wanted to hear his voice so he messaged back.

"Can I call you?" Alec replied, he waited for Magnus to answer but he didn't, after 10 minutes he again messaged.

"you there?" Alec messaged him.

"yeah, okay you can call" Magnus replied, Alec almost cheered as he dialed his number, Magnus attended his call immediately.

"Hey" Magnus whispered, upon hearing his voice relief washed over Alec as he closed his eyes smiling.

"Thank God Magnus I was so worried" Alec spoke.

"You don't have to be, I am okay" Magnus whispered and Alec rolled his eyes.

"yeah right I will always be worried for you Magnus" Alec answered honestly, Magnus was such an important person in his life, more than anyone he could think of.

"Thanks Alexander"Magnus again whispered,

"Why are you whispering?" Alec asked confused, from whom Magnus was hiding?.

"umm... I uhh My throat is hurting nothing else" Magnus lied. Before Alec could reply he heard yelling from other side someone was yelling Magnus name and almost immediately Magnus spoke in a hushed voice.

"Alec I have to go, don't message and don't call please bye" Magnus ended the phone without waiting for Alec's reply. Alec sat their thinking what just happened, something was wrong. who was that man and Why Magnus sounded so scared, Magnus told him he lived only with his dad."His dad" a weird sensation went through Alec as he thought about it.

"Is his dad...." Alec thought but shook his head. "No" you are overthinking Alec how could a father abuse his son. Alec closed his eyes praying for him to be wrong but what he didn't know was he was very right.  
.  
.  
The next Day Magnus and Alec saw each other in school Alec hugged then life out of Magnus to relief to let the boy go. Magnus hugged back by same force breathing in Alec's comfort. First time in two days he felt safe, he felt safe only with Alec. When they parted Alec looked at Magnus closely relief washing over him.

"Alexander I am okay" Magnus spoke chuckling at Alec's concern but hiding his arm. 

"I am so glad, I was worried like hell" Alec spoke, he wanted to ask Magnus about everything, especially about his dad but he felt like today wasn't the good day, today was the day to make Magnus happy and to give him everything and that's what Alec did. Alec would look after Magnus, he would hold his hand, he would make him smile, he would just be there with him.. Magnus was glad about it. Clary Simon Izzy and Jace also sympathized Magnus, Clary even cried hugging him and Magnus assured her that he was fine that he will be okay because he believe it maybe with Alec and his friend by his side "Magnus will be okay".


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus confesses his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a lot sadder from now onwards, embrace yourself and do forgive me 

Days passed turning in to weeks and weeks turned into month. Magnus and Alec friendship was almost a month old, both of them were more closer to each other, the both felt more safe and happy in each other company but deep down Magnus knew it wasn't just a friendship for him. Magnus knew it was something else, something that runs deeper than just any bond, it was feeling that people likes to label as love. Magnus was in love with Alec and he wouldn't deny that. For so many days he wanted to tell Alec about his feeling but he was afraid, he didn't knew if Alec felt same or not he still didn't know. He would just look at Alec smiling admiring him, he would take in Alec's every Minor to major details, he would see the way Alec would smile, he would notice how deep his dimples were. He would adore the way his eyes shine brightly whenever he was happy. He would also see how he would bit his lips when he was nervous or run his hand on his hairs. He also noticed they way Alec play with his hand or would stare at things when he was feeling sad. Magnus adored Alec, he was sure he would never fall for someone they way he fell for Alec, he would never love anyone as much he loves Magnus, and he didn't want to. He only wanted Alec no one else.  
Currently both of the boys were sitting on a rooftop of their school as both of them were free. Alec was lying on the floor staring upwards towards two bird hovering over them, Magnus was too busy to stare at Alec to notice the lovebirds dancing happily enjoying chilled wind. The weather was definitely increasing the charm of the day, It was cloudy with cold breeze blowing, looking over Magnus thought it might rain. He wouldn't mind that though he loves rain, he loves to see it fall refreshing everything, he loves the way plants swing drinking in rainwater, he loves to see birds dancing, he love the fragrance of mud after rain, most of all he loves the effect it has on human nature. Magnus smiled looking at Alec. Alec after a long gaze turned his head towards Magnus only to find him starring back, Alec smiled making Magnus blushed as he looked away. Alec extended his arm before pulling Magnus down making him fall over Alec. They both were so close, their breaths mingling, Magnus hand was on Alec's chest supporting himself as he look at Alec's beautiful eyes feeling lost in their beauty. Alec's hand subconsciously went to Magnus waist holding him as he also stare at the beautiful angel above him. After almost a minute both of the boys broke eye contact, Magnus moved away from Alec lying beside Him blushing furiously. Alec diverted his eyes opposite to Magnus blushing, regaining his composure he looked back at Magnus before speaking.

"I'm sorry" Alec said nervously, Magnus chuckled before answering.

"its alright, I lost my balance" Magnus spoke, in fact he didn't mind at all falling over Alec.

"Woah Thank God it wasn't my fault then" Alec joked relieving the awkward tension around them.

Magnus laughed out loudly making Alec laugh too, They both kept laughing until Magnus got closer to Alec holding his hand. Alec held his hand back tightly as they both looked up at the sky. Those Two birds were still hovering over them, maybe enchanted by the love beneath them, it was definitely looking like they were dancing. Magnus watch them adoring their every single movement, they looked so in love and Magnus thought of himself and Alec. Magnus heard Alec humming something, surprised he looked back at Alec who was still focus on birds humming. Magnus listened to Alec's beautiful voice and if it was possible he fell even more in love. He listened for minute's before speaking.

"What are you singing?" Magnus asked, Alec turned his attention back to Magnus blushing fiercely.

"Ohh nothing" Alec answered.

"come on Alexander" Magnus spoke frowning.

"umm I was just singing my favorite song" Alec answered making Magnus smile.

"Ahn sing it for me" Magnus said.

"umm I don't think its a good Idea" Alec chuckled nervously.

"Alexander shut up and sing" Magnus warned Alec giggling.

"And you say I am the stubborn one" Alec sigh before closing his eyes letting the lyrics consume his thoughts. He took a deep breath before singing.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks" Alec sang.

Magnus looked at Alec looking at the way his lips moved as he sing. Alec had the most beautiful voice ever, he wanted to record His voice and listen to it every time something bad happens cause he know If anything could make him feel safe it was Alec and when Alec wasn't there with him his voice would definitely do the good.

"And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am"   
Alec sang letting the words fall out of his mouth making a beautiful harmony. He was too lost in song that he didn't notice Magnus getting closer to him entwining their fingers together placing his head in Alec's arm as he traced beautiful pattern on his chest. 

"So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are"  
Alec finished the song looking at Magnus to find him starring back in awe. He looked so cute Alec wanted to squeeze him to death. Alec stared back for a long time before clearing his throat breaking them from a trance. Magnus blinked blushing as he smile so brightly Alec felt it could lightened the whole world.

"Wow! Your voice is beautiful Alexander" Magnus compliment Alec who smiled in return.

"Thanks Magnus" Alec spoke still not noticing the closeness between them or maybe he was dwelling on it. Wind blew making Alec's hair fell over his eyes. Magnus chuckled as he pushed them apart slowly, his eyes gazing at Alec, too deep it could probably see his whole soul which was as beautiful as Alec himself was. Magnus again found himself starring and this time without breaking eye contact he leaned closer to Alec, his breathing shallow, his heart rate fast and without thinking he placed his lips over Alec moving them slowly. Alec was stunned at his position to shocked to move his lips. Magnus kissed Alec slowly before breaking apart. He stared at Alec trying to figure out his reaction but he was so confusing. Magnus cleared his thought before speaking, he knew he had to give explanation for this so why not tell Alec the Truth.. He braced himself before speaking.

"Alexander I--I gotta tell you something" Magnus spoke, Alec was too shocked to utter a single word so he just nodded before sitting up. Magnus followed his action sitting in front of Alec as he tried to stay calm.

"Alexander I know I kissed you and you must be expecting an explanation, I don't have any except this. Alexander I-- I love you" Magnus whispered the last part bearly audible for Alec. Alec's eyes widened his heart rate increasing as he tried to took in Magnus confession. 

"Alexander I am in love with you, hopelessly in love with you" Magnus breathed upon hearing no reply from Alec, he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest, it was like a beast fighting for escape. He felt himself getting nervous and anxious as he waited Alec to reply but never got one. In the end he spoke again.

"Alexander at least say something" Magnus whispered, just then Alec came back to his senses as he braced himself.

"Magnus I am sorry but I can't, I ugh I am not Gay" Alec whispered his heart breaking as he saw tears in Magnus eyes, In reality he was afraid, afraid to come out, he was afraid what his parents will think of him, he loved Magnus more than anything but right now fear was winning the battle.

"Ohh I-- Umm I see" Magnus meant to say something better but his thoughts were blank, his heart stopped beating. He was fighting back tears as he composed himself. 

"I'll just go" Magnus whispered standing up as he immediately tuned around tears falling like a waterfall, he just wanted to get away from there he wanted to get away from Alec love of his life who doesn't love him back, Magnus had been through many things but nothing was as painful as this, Heartbreak.

"MAGNUS WAIT" Alec yelled holding his arm and turning him around, his heart breaking at the sight of Magnus tearful face, he did this, he was the reason behind all these tears that was never suppose to be on Magnus beautiful face.

"Magnus I'm sorry" Alec whispered. Magnus felt anger boiling inside him, he expected Alec to say something else maybe that he was wrong he loved Magnus but sorry? What was Alec sorry for? For breaking his goddamn heart?. without thinking Magnus burst out.

"YOU SORRY? YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DO TO ME ALEXANDER? YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE, YOU MADE ME OPEN MYSELF TO YOU WHEN I NEVER TALK TO ANYONE, YOU MADE ME LET GO OF ALL THE WALLS I BUILT AROUND MY HEART. YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WAS OKAY, YOU MADE ME FELT SAFE, LOVED. DAMN IT ALEC IN SO MANY YEARS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO UNLOCKED SOMETHING IN ME AND YOU ARE SORRY?" Magnus yelled his vision blurred with tears, he didn't care about anything at the moment but for a moment he regretted everything he said seeing Alec's expression. Alec was shocked and hurt by Magnus outburst but he knew he was the reason for all this and he deserves it, he was shocked to know he meant so much to Magnus. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came, he closed back before looking at the floor his own eyes glistening with tears. 

"I gotta go" Magnus swallowed lump on his throat as he ran downstairs, tears freely falling from his eyes, he didn't even tried to stop them he was tired he was so tired for not getting what he wanted. As he ran through corridor with tear stream face he saw Izzy who obviously was shocked and concerned on seeing Magnus.

"Magnus what happened? Are you okay? Did Alec said something? Izzy asked concerned. Magnus shook his head as he ran not caring about anything, he just ran and ran and ran.

Alec stood frozen on the same spot tears falling from his eyes, what the hell did he do? He loved Magnus and it hurt him seeing Magnus like this but Alec wasn't Gay even if he was he couldn't be with Magnus everyone will know and his parents what would they say? they would hate Him? And his sibling? what about them? Alec sat on the floor with tears streamed face, even the two birds looked heart broken now. 

"I'm sorry Magnus, I am so sorry" Alec whispered.

When Magnus reached home he was out of breath, his legs trembling his hands shaking his face tear streamed, He was total mess. He shut the front door loudly, a band echoed throughout his house but Magnus didn't care, he didn't care about anything at the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" His father yelled, upon seeing Magnus he laughed out loud making Magnus blood boil. 

"Wow look at you, you look pathetic, well sorry you are" His father spoke venom in his tone. Magnus was already stressed he couldn't handle anything anymore, he didn't know when he bursted again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ARE PATHETIC, YOU ARE PATHETIC WHO ABUSES HIS OWN SON" Magnus screamed without thinking, his father face was red with anger as he grabbed Magnus and punched him. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ME PATHETIC?" his father yelled throwing Magnus own floor his head hitting marble and his nose bleeding but he scarcely felt the impact, his emotional pain was much more than any physical hit, He stood up and ran towards his room before breaking down. He cried and screamed before falling limp.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers sorry 

Alec was sitting on a terrace away from everyone, he didn't care if the weather was too cold for him or that he wasn't wearing a sweater or something all he cared about was what he did. He hurt Magnus so badly he would never forgive himself, he wish he could reverse the time and tell Magnus how much he loves him, how he meant so much to Alec, Alec couldn't picture a single moment without Magnus in his life. What if Magnus never talk to him? what if Magnus hates him and decide he is better off with out Alec? what if he won't forgive Alec ever? Alec felt much awaited tears fell from his eyes. He can't live without Magnus. Why was everything so hard from him?  
Alec had been sitting there for hours, from the moment he got home he went to his room locking himself, he didn't even had lunch and it was almost night. He messaged Magnus so many time but never got one. He didn't replied to his mother or anyone, he just wanted to be left alone. He closed his eyes remembering Magnus tear streamed face, his own tears fell down like a waterfall. Alec was so lost in everything he didn't noticed Jace and Izzy coming there looking at their brother. Their heart broke knowing very well what happened. It was like his pain was radiating, Jace and Izzy looked at each other before nodding and walking towards Alec.  
Alec felt hand on his hand as he opened his eyes to look at Izzy holding his hand and Jace standing their. Alec immediately wiped his tears before looking at them who smile sympathetically. 

"Alec what happened?" Izzy asked.

"what nothing" Alec tired to play cool but he knew it was of no use. Jace was like his own self, he could tell in a blink of eye something was wrong and Izzy, she was like his second mother he could never hide anything from her. They look at Alec as if trying to say "we know you are lying". Alec sigh before looking away. why was it so hard for him? but how could he tell his siblings? they will hate him.

"Alec mate, whatever it is you can tell us you know, we are always here for you" Jace assured him as if reading his thoughts, Izzy nodded with him. 

"I uhh" Alec tried to say something but couldn't. 

"Its about Magnus isn't it? I saw him running out of school crying" Izzy spoke, Alec heart broke into million more pieces. What had he done to Magnus?. Alec didn't know why but he broke down, tears were falling freely out of his eyes as he felt Izzy squeeze his hand. He braced himself thinking whether to tell them or not. In the end he decided he had to.

"I Uh Magnus he told me he loved me" Alec spoke as more tears fell from his eyes.

"And?" Izzy asked knowing very well what her stupid brother did.

"I umm I told him I am not gay and that I don't feel like that, I told him the truth" Alec assured himself. Jace and Izzy sigh before speaking.

"Alec you know this is not the truth" Jace whispered sitting on knees so he was levelled with Alec.

"What?" Alec whispered surprised.

"Alec you know you love Magnus, you are just hiding from yourself because you are scared" Izzy spoke.

"That is not true" Alec lied surprised to know his siblings knew everything.

"Alec" Jace sigh before speaking.

"We know you love Magnus so much we have known this for a while" Jace said looking as Izzy who smile and nodded.

"you guys don't hate me?" Alec asked shocked.

"What? why would we hate you? Alec we love you. we accept you because this is who you are" Jace assured Alec.

"But mom and Dad" Alec spoke a part of him relieved that his siblings accepted him.

"Alec everything will be okay, they loves you too and they will accept you. and if they don't its their loss not yours. You are who you are. And we love you no matter what" Izzy spoke.

"I uhh Thanks guys, I don't know what I would have done without you" Alec spoke sincerely.

"Shut up now Promise us you will tell Magnus you love him, damn it you can't even live a second without him" Jace spoke smirking.

"Yeah Alec you got to tell him, he was looking so had. God knows what he must be feeling right now" Izzy spoke.

Alec swallowed nodding.

"I promise" Alec promised them before he was engulfed in a tight hug by Jace and Izzy. He smiled hugging them back with same force, relieved that he had them to help him through difficulties. He felt bad knowing Magnus was all alone, he can't even share his feeling with anyone. 

"Now come on Mom is freaking out" Izzy joked winking.

"you guys go I'll be there in a while" Alec spoke, he needed time to think. Jace and Izzy nodded before leaving Alec Alone. He sat there thinking of what was he gonna do now? Jace and Izzy was okay but his parents. He knew Izzy was right. If they really love Alec they had to accept him, he is who he is and he won't deny that anymore. He was in love with Magnus bane and he will proof that to Magnus.  
.  
.  
.  
When Alec went inside everyone was sitting around dinning table for dinner, he made his way towards them sitting with Izzy and Jace, His mother and father was in front of him and Max was as usual in his special seat. 

"Hey Dad, Hey mom" Alec greeted them.

"Hello Alec" Robert, his dad greeted him smiling.

"Well hello to you Alec, finally you decided to greet your mother right?" Maryse complained.

"Sorry mom" Alec passed her a nervous smile before grabbing rice. He sat their awkwardly spinning his fork around his plate, deciding how to tell them. In the end he placed his fork down before looking up, his hands shaking underneath the table. His heart beat was fast. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mom, dad I gotta tell you something" Alec spoke sweats pouring from his hands and forehead.

"Yes dear?" Maryse asked, 

"I.. Uhh I am umm IAMGAYANDILOVEMAGNUS" Alec gabbled.

"What?" Robert asked confused.

"umm I... I am gay and I love Magnus" Alec finally spoke feeling as a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Jace chocked his drink, he expected Alec to tell them but not this quickly, Izzy was looking at Alec with a proud smile, Max was looking between Alec and Jace confused, Robert's face was expressionless, while Maryse, she was shocked with a hand on her mouth. Suddenly there was a pin drop silence, the only sound was of Alec's heartbeat and ofcourse of Maryse spoon dropping. Alec felt Izzy squeezing his hand from under table as he spoke.

"I uh I know its not what you expected and all,and I know you thought I was perfect but this is who I am and I can't change it no matter what..." Alec tried to explained them but was interrupted by Robert.

"Alec, its okay. of course we didn't expected this but I don't have any problem. I am proud of you son" Robert assured smiling. Alec felt himself smiling, he wanted to hug his dad, it was such a big relief but it didn't lasted long as Maryse spoke.

"What? Alec I didn't expected this to you, I can't believe its you. I don't accept you" Maryse spoke bitterly. Alec heart shattered he thought his mother would understand but she didn't. He felt tears rising in his eyes Ashe tried to explain her but she didn't listened, she just stood up and walked away leaving Alec heartbroken.

"Alec she will accept you she just needs time" Izzy assured Alec who nodded.

"Yeah son, its a big thing give her some time okay, I'll talk to her" Robert spoke.

"Yeah. Thanks dad" Alec whispered a simple word having many meanings. Robert just smiled as he went after Maryse leaving them alone.

"HOLY SHIT ALEC THAT WAS FAST" Jace exclaimed excitedly. Alec smiled halfheartedly. 

"Alec I am so proud of you" Izzy spoke, Alec smiled kissing her cheek.

"Will someone please explain something to me?" Max asked looking between his siblings.

"Maxie, Alec here is in love with Magnus" Izzy told Max whose eyes widened.

"Magnus your friend?" Max asked.

"Yeah same one" Alec spoke.

"but he is a boy" Max asked confused.

"That's what gay is, you like boys" Izzy explained. Alec put his head on his hands.

"isn't it bad?" Max asked.

"No Maxie its as good as being in love with a girl" Jace spoke.

"Wow!, cool I like Magnus" Max spoke smiling at Alec, who smiled back.

"Me too Max, me too" Alec whispered excited to tell Magnus.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus went straight to library he didn't wanted to talk to anyone, not even Clary and Simon and especially not Alec. He know he has to when their lecture will start but for now he just wanted to be alone and he knew Library was the only place he could be alone. Yesterday when he woke up his head was dizzy, for a moment he didn't know what happened but then everything came crashing back to him. Magnus head currently was bandaged, he tried so hard to stop the bleeding so he didn't have to bandage but his head hit really bad, the bleeding was way out of control for him to handle, so in the end he had to bandage his head. He sigh with relief as he went inside library. Their library teacher miss Celine was sitting there, she smiled seeing Magnus.

"Magnus what happened?" she asked concern.

"Nothing ma'am just had a little accident nothing major. umm can I sit here?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah sure but you know you have a lecture in 10 minutes right?" Miss Celine asked.

"Yeah ma'am I know" he answered before diving into book..  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was looking for Magnus for like 15 minutes there lecture was about to start. He wanted to see Magnus, he wanted to tell Magnus. As he was walking by his locker he saw Magnus taking out his books from his locker. He sigh with relief before calling Magnus name.

"MAGNUS" Alec yelled, upon hearing Alec's voice Magnus immediately started walking away from him. Alec frowned before running after Magnus calling his name. At last he did reached him and spin him around facing him, ohh he wished he never had. Magnus face was wrecked, his head was bandage, Alec felt ground shift beneath him. He wanted to cry. why?

"Magnus" Alec breathed out.

"I have to go Alexander" Magnus whispered trying to free himself from Alec's firm hold.

"Magnus, what happened?" Alec asked sadly.

"Alec leave me alone" Magnus spoke firmly.

"Tell me" Alec fought back tears.

"Alec" Magnus warmed him trying to control himself.

"You have to tell me Magnus" Alec spoke a little loudly. that was the end of Magnus composure.

"WHY THE HELL YOU CARE? WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME? Magnus whispered as a tear slipped from his eye. 

"I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT" Alec yelled back. Magnus eyes widened. He was frozen on the spot. what the hell was Alec doing yesterday he told him he didn't and now?

"Alexander if you are pitying me then don't" Magnus spoke.

"Magnus no way, I do love you, I loved you for so long but I was afraid I was stupid and afraid, I was so scared what everyone will think of me but I am not now. All I know is that I love you Magnus bane I love you so much" Alec spoke getting closer to Magnus. Magnus eyes was glistening with tears as he whispered.

"I love you too Alexander, so much" Magnus whispered and that was what Alec needed, hearing his he smashed his lips on Magnus circling his arms around his waist holding him closer, Magnus locked his arms around Alec's neck as he kissed him back, The kiss was sloppy and wet because of their tears but it was enough for them. They broke apart hearing applauds. They blushed furiously seeing all the people who had gathered around then. Some was Cheering, some were happy and some were disgusted but it didn't matter. Alec saw Izzy and Jace standing their smiling at them proudly and Magnus saw clary and Simon smiling a tearful smile, they knew what Magnus had gone through and they knew Magmus deserve this. In that moment everyone forgot everything even the bandage around Magnus head as they cheered for them. Alec kissed Magnus again before hugging him. 

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME" Simon yelled as they all approach them. 

"Oh god Alec I am so proud of you" Izzy spoke proudly, They both just smile as they all told them how happy they were. The only one Alec was worried now was his mom. his smile dropped thinking about her and Magnus saw that.

"Alexander what happened?" Magnus asked.

"Its mom isn't it?" Izzy asked. Alec nodded looking at Magnus.

"I told them yesterday, dad he uh accepted me but mom she freaked out" Alec whispered, Magnus felt his heart breaking for Alec. He kissed his hand before speaking.

"I'm sorry Alec" Magnus whispered sadly.

"Hey it doesn't matter she will be okay I know, she needs time" Alec assure Magnus hoping he was right. Magnus smiled before nodding, at that moment they were alone, as the bell had already rung. They made their way towards the class and in hand when Alec stopped.

"You didn't tell me what happened? And don't tell me you fell because I know you didn't" Alec spoke pointing at Magnus head. Magnus sigh before speaking.

"I uhh Alec I will tell you, I just need some time" Magnus spoke. Alec was about to say something but Magnus stopped him by a kiss.

"I promise okay?" He asked and Alec nodded reluctantly. After assuring that he was fine they made their way inside, And the day passed in a blink of an eye. both of the boys were so lost in each other to notice anything. they would whisper in each other ears, they would hold hands, they would kiss. They were couple goals.  
.  
.  
.  
After home time Alec made Magnus come with him to his house, no matter how much Magnus told him that he should go to his house, or that his mother won't like seeing Magnus but Alec didn't agree. In the End Magnus had to gave in, When they reached home Maryse was a bit weird towards Magnus but she didn't said anything, they had lunch together, then they all sat together Magnus and Alec on a couch stick with each other like a glue, Izzy and Jace would every now and then tease them. And max was to attached to Magnus, they then played with Max, they played video games, they played football which Alec of course won, Max yelling that he cheated, Magnus never had so much fun before and Alec never laughed this much. Currently now they were lying in each others arms exhausted, Magnus head was on Alec's chest as they lay on Alec's bed, Alec's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist careful of his head. He even bandage Magnus despite Magnus protesting. Alec ruffled Magnus hairs whose eyes was closed enjoying Alec's warmth. 

"I love you so much Magnus" Alec suddenly spoke, Magnus lifted his head catching Alec's eyes as he smiled.

"I love you more Alexander" Magnus spoke kissing Alec lightly before laying his head back on his chest. He didn't know whether it was pain on his head or Alec's warmth, his comforting touch or his rhythmic heartbeat but he felt his eyes closing as he fell a peaceful sleep. Maybe most peaceful in so many years..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are finally together YAYYY!!! I wasnt going to update today but then o remember how amazing you all have been so I did 


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, Violence a lot of heart break as well :'(

Alec and Magnus were woken up by Jace and Izzy, though they didn't wanted to wake the two love birds sleeping peacefully in each other arms, they were looking so cozy. Izzy stood their in awe for minutes until she decided that she have to wake them up. She did though but not before snapping a picture of them and saving it.

"Seriously Izzy?" Jace asked.

"What look at them, they look so cute. Besides this can be a blessing for us" Izzy winked.

"Blessing, how?" Jace asked confused.

"Oh you don't know anything Jace" Izzy spoke before moving towards them. She stood there thinking how to wake them. In the end she just shook Alec slightly. Alec groaned his grip tightening over Magnus as his eyes flutter before finally settling over Izzy who was smiling at them.

"Izzy what?" Alec aske sleepily. 

"Wake up love bird, school time" Izzy teased. Alec groaned before nodding.

"Okay get out of here" Alec spoke. Izzy and Jace laughed before moving out. Alec looked down at the most beautiful person lying there in his arms snoring lightly, Magnus head was still on Alec's chest, he was looking like a lost puppy who finally found his owner. Alec just wanted to stare him for lifetime but he knew they had to get up or they will miss their class and Magnus would kill him. He chuckled before placing a small kiss on Magnus lips to wake him up. Magnus stirred slightly in his sleep feeling Alec's lips, His eyes fluttered slowly before he opened the most beautiful brown eyes ever. He looked up at Alec blushing as he nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck. Alec chuckled running his hand on Magnus hairs before speaking.

"As much I hate to break this, but we gotta go Love, school" Alec spoke, Magnus eyes widened as he immediately sat up making Alec laugh. Turn by turn they went washroom and after that they started to change.

"Oh God" Magnus spoke bitting his nails.

"What happened love?" Alec asked walking over Magnus.

"I have nothing to wear, I didn't know when I fell sleep and Now I am screwed " Magnus started gabbling.

"Hey hey hey, Magnus relax, You can wear Mine" Alec spoke chuckling at Magnus reaction whose eyes were wide.

"No I--" Magnus started to speak but Alec stopped him by a kiss making him blush.

"Honestly I don't mind, You will Look cute thought" Alec teased kissing his cheek as he went towards his cupboard taking out his favorite Black shirt and Jeans.

"Here wear this Love" Alec spoke, Magnus thanked him before going inside Bathroom and changing. When he came Back Alec stared at him for a long time amazed. He was looking so cute and Hot at the same time Alec wanted to kiss the life out of him. 

"Wow, You look Beautiful" Alec complimented Magnus who blushed before moving towards Mirror and taking off his bandage but was stopped by Alec.

"Here let me do this sit" Alec spoke dragging Magnus towards the bed.

"Alec I am fine, I can do this" Magnus protested but Alec stopped him as he started to unroll his bandage slowly. Magnus kept staring at Magnus who was biting his lip in concentration, When bandage was off he took out cotton from first Aid box that he had bought from his cupboard. 

"The scar is still there, though the bleeding has stopped. I'll just put an ointment here okay" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded.

"This might stink a bit" Alec warned Magnus who chuckled in response.

"I know Alec just be quick" Magnus said, Alec careful rubbed cotton on his scar before rubbing ointment. Magnus winced a little but other then that he didn't utter a single word. When Alec was satisfied he stopped as bend down kissing Magnus. Magnus smiled kissing Alec back but was interrupted By Izzy.

"Alec Magnus come--- OH MY GOD" Izzy yelled covering her eyes making Alec laugh, he knew she was being dramatic. Magnus blushed furiously hiding behind Alec.

"come on we are getting late" Izzy spoke eyes still covering as she giggled and went downstairs.

"Come on Love" Alec spoke holding Magnus hand.

"Day with you and I am already late" Magnus joked. Alec raised his eyebrow before laughing as both of the boys made their way outside. After breakfast they sat on Alec's car Magnus on front seat with Alec and Jace and Izzy at the back. 

"SO, How was it?" Izzy asked.

"How was what Izzy?" Alec asked back.

"Dont be too smart Alec you know what I am talking about" Izzy spoke in a obvious tone. Alec and Magnus looked at each other confused.

"OH COME ON YOUR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER IDIOTS" Izzy yelled. Alec and Magnus chocked as Jace started laughing. Izzy glared at him who laughed more. She ignored him turning his attention back to Malec.

"Izzy shut up nothing Happened" Alec spoke, he looked at Magnus who was looking outside the window blushing madly..

"When did I say something Happened? Hu big brother you got a dirty mind there" Izzy smirked. Alec blushed crimson red before glaring at Izzy from rear view mirror. Izzy smirked again before Alec parked outside school thanking God over again. He would have gone mad there. Izzy and Jace ran inside leaving Magnus and Alec alone who hand in hand went inside slowly. Upon seeing Clary and Simon Magnus smiled brightly.

"There comes love birds" Clary and Simon spoke in union.

"Come on You guys" Magnus spoke.

"What? You are acting like love birds" Clary teased.

"Thats because we are in love" Alec spoke.

"And there comes your lovers" Alec teased back. Clary and Simon turned to look at Izzy and Jace before blushing. Alec and Magnus laughed looking at each other as they all made there way towards Class. Alec, Magnus Simon and Clary had the same class so they went together talking nonsense all the way towards their class. They took their seats, Alec with Magnus and Clary and Simon at Magnus right. Magnus only hope he could study right now but Alec wouldn't him. Every now and then he would kiss his cheek, or hold his hand. When Magnus make notes Alec would stare him making him blush. Once or twice their teacher pointed at Alec to concentrate but he was too busy staring at Magnus to concentrate. Their day went quite awesome. They almost had every lecture together except when Magnus had psychology. Alec begged Magnus not to leave him saying he would miss him.

"Alexander its just one lesson sure you can survive without me" Magnus chuckled as Alec pouted.

"Nope I can't. How can I not seeing My beautiful boyfriend?" Alec spoke making Magnus blushed.

"Alec stop being cheeky and let me go, I am already late" Magnus spoke.

"Okay but just so you know I will be thinking about you" Alec winked and Magnus chuckled. 

"And me You" Magnus spoke before placing a soft kiss on Alec's lips and moving away. Alec sigh before speaking.

"How am I ever going to survive without him" Alec sigh before moving towards his own class.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was doing his homework which was a lot for his own good, he also had assignments. He had to clean the house when he came back, Tired he went back to his room and took a nap. When he woke up it was almost night and he had so much to do. Immediately he dived into word. He has been doing his homework for two hours now and still there was so much left. He sigh before stretching his arms. Instantly his phone buzzed indicating a message. There were two one was obviously of Alec and the other one was of Clary.

"Hey beautiful" Alec's messaged read. Magnus smiled before replying.

"Hey Alexander". Once Message was send he opened Clary messaged.

"Guess What?" Clary asked. 

"WHAT?" Magnus replied. Just as he placed his phone down it buzzed again. Magnus groaned picking up.

"What you doing? I miss you already angel" Alec message read.

"I miss you too, and Homework :(" Magnus replied before reading Clary message

"Simon's going to Ask Izzy Out" Clary's message read. Magnus jumped on his bed, excited.

"WHAAAAAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?" Magnus replied.

"Look what are you doing to me Angel" Alec messaged. Magnus chuckled at his love names.

"Oh Alexander that's what happens when you are in love" Magnus replied. They talked for hours, Magnus replying to both Clary and Alec and also completing his homework. At almost 2 his eyes dropped and he fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Next morning When Magnus got ready for school he made his way downstairs but before he could do anything he saw his dad standing there looking furious. He immediately advanced towards Magnus grabbing his Hairs in a fist making Magnus whimper.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT" He yelled.

"I was in my room" Magnus whispered wincing at the tight grip his dad had on him.

"LIKE HELL, YOU WERE NOT HOME A DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE?" He yelled pushing Magnus back, Magnus stumbled as he fell on the floor. His dad kneed before pulling him up from his collar and slapping him across his face.

"I ASKED SOMETHING" He yelled punching Magnus. 

"I---Was with friend" Magnus whispered tears falling.

"Friend? I told you, you aren't allowed to go" He yelled punching him.

"I'm sorry" Magnus whimpered.

"You deserves to be punish for breaking rules" He yelled before picking Magnus up and pushing him towards a wall. Magnus head hit a mirror as he cried out. He saw his dad picking up a bottle of alcohol. His eyes widened as His dad smashed it on his head. Immediately Magnus felt dizzy, Blood pouring from head, nose, mouth. His legs almost have out but his dad kept him up before throwing him at a glass table. Table broke over Magnus, its glass pieces piercing his skin. His head hitting hard. His vision blurred as blood flow out of every inch of his body. He coughed up Blood, his vision blackening. His breaths decreasing. His head was throbbing.

"Alexander" He whispered before he fell unconscious.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was sitting in class waiting impatiently for Magnus, Magnus was never last their first lecture was almost finished. He messaged Magnus thousand of times but he never replied. Alec was getting anxious. Where the hell was Magnus? As much as he know about Magnus he never skip school. Maybe he had another leture? But surely he must have seen him. These thoughts were driving him insane. He sigh with relief as bell rung and he ran outside, He looked everywhere but there was no sign of Magnus. At last he Saw his siblings and Clary and Simon sitting at cafeteria. He ran towards them almost out of breath.

"Hey Alec you okay" Izzy asked who was wrapped in Simon's arms. Alec guessed Simon finally asked her out.

"Yeah, Umm clary have you seen Magnus?" Alec asked.

"I was going to ask you the same, wasn't he with you?" Clary asked.

"No he wasn't I thought he might be with you" Alec asked scared.

"Alec chill, He must have skipped a day" Jace assured him but looks on Clary and Simon face wasn't that convincing.

"Magnus never miss the school unless--" Clary spoke her eyes widening, her hands trembling. She looked at Simon whose eyes were wide as well and held same fear. Alec felt his heart beat increasing what was happening?

"Clary--?" He started to speak but Clary interrupted him.

"Simon we have to get to him Oh god" Clary spoke her hands shaking, tears were already on her eyes. 

"I know I know we will do something" Simon spoke his throat dry. 

"Will someone explain something to me?" Alec yelled frustrated.

"NOT NOW ALEC" Simon and Clary yelled in union before they started running towards God know's where. Alec Izzy and Jace followed them and ended up outside Principal office.

"Ma'am Please its emergency" Clary begged but it was of no use. As she was about to give in someone called them. She turned around to see Professor Raphael standing there.

"Kids is everything okay?" He asked, Clary ran towards him knowing he can help him.

"Sir, we need to get out of here our friend he needs us" Clary spoke breathless After explaining how Magnus wasn't feeling well and all Raphael nodded.

"Just because Magnus is a great student and I know you guys are great kids I am allowing this but if its a prank you guys are in serious trouble" Raphael spoke, they all just nodded.

"And I can allow maximum three students?" Raphael spoke,

"Allow me Simon and Alec" Clary spoke, Raphael signed a leave form as they three ran outside, Simon getting in driving seat and Clary at front.

"What is going on?" Alec asked confused and terrified at they way they all were reacting.

"GET IN THE CAR LIGHTWOOD" Clary yelled and Alec didn't needed to be told twice..  
.  
.  
.  
Simon Parked the car outside some house Alec knew of Magnus, They all immediately jumped outside but before they could go in Clary and Simon stop.

"Simon are you sure?" Clary asked unsure of what they were doing. 

"I dont think he is here, his car isn't and if he is we will say we just came to check" Simon spoke, they both nodded at each other before ringing the doorbell. Alec was getting anxious and frustrated. After few minutes Simon spin knob and the door opened, They all went inside and wished they didn't. There in the front hall was lying Magnus in a pool of his own blood, Glass pieces was surrounding him. Whole house was wrecked. Alec felt his knees buckled, His heart stop. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he took in Magnus vulnerable state. He was bleeding from head to toe. Alec lifted a shaky hand towards his mouth but foot were frozen on the spot. He wanted to dig a whole and die or he wanted to hug Magnus and keep him safe from everything. 

"MAGNUS!!!" Clary and Simon yelled running towards Magnus, Clary immediately lifted Magnus head placing in her Lap she a sob escaped her mouth. There was so much blood,

"Magnus OMG" She cried checking his pulse which was weak.

"SIMON CALL AMBULANCE, ALEC GET OVER HERE I'LL TRY TO STOP BLEEDING" Clary yelled, Alec came back to his senses as he immediately ran towards Magnus kneeling down he placed Magnus head on his lap as Simon called ambulance and Clary ran to look for first aid. Alec looked down at Magnus bloody face sobbing.

"Magnus OH My God Magnus love please open your eyes, look its me Alec" Alec spoke kissing Magnus on lips. He wanted a movement from Magnus, he wanted Magnus to kiss him but he was still, he looked dead.

"Magnus please" Alec sobbed hugging him closer to his chest. Clary cleaned Magnus as Ambulance came, Alec went with Magnus while Clary and Simon were behind them. Prayers were escaping from Alec's mouth as he saw them placing breathing mask over his mouth. He whispered on Magnus ear his tears falling on Magnus neck.

"I a here Angel, You are going to be okay" Alec whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! This chapter was absolutely heart breaking to write. I cried so much . I a being so evil towards my baby,please do forgive me you all.   
> What do you think will happen now?  
> Leave kudos and comments, Love yaa <3


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's handling the situation... And feels

Alec watched as they wheeled Magnus towards operation theatre, his hands were trembling. He was soaked with Magnus blood, it was everywhere on his hands, his shirt where Magnus head lay. He remember how dead he looked as a muffled sob escaped his mouth. His shaky legs were not strong enough to stand so he sat down on one of a chair available there waiting impatiently for any news on Magnus. Tears were constant partner with him. He closed his eyes remembering Magnus smiling face, they way his lips felt on Alec's. His beautiful brown eyes that held so much glow in them, he remember his angelic laugh which never cease to make goosebumps appear on his arms. His lips tremble as he prayed for Magnus.

"Please God, please let him be okay" Alec prayed silently as tears fell on his hands. He can't even imagine a second without Magnus, they just got together he can't lose him. Magnus was Alec's everything, he was more than Alec could ever tell. He wanted to scream yell and kill that bastard who dare laid a finger on his angel. Magnus deserves the world, he should be treated like a precious pearl. He should smile and laugh without Any care not be beaten up by some cruel bastard, he should be studying his stupid psychology at this age not fighting for his goddamn life. If Alec can only get hold a the one who did this he would beat the shit out of him. But deep down Alec did know who did this.

"ALEC" Alec heard Clary as he looked at them, both Simon and Clary was running towards him. When they get close Alec saw how they both were crying as well. They were as scared as Alec was.

"How is he?" Simon asked.

"I don't know he's in Operation theater" Alec answered his eyes soar from crying. Simon and Clary sat down beside him as clary took his hand knowing how he must be feeling. She was scared as hell but she have seen this before but it was all new for Alec. And for god sake the boy loved Magnus so much he was wrecked.

"Alec I know this is hard to believe but Magnus will be okay, he is strong I know" Clary spoke her own eyes betraying her. Under all this brave act her heart was beating faster, she was crumbling afraid she might never see her best friend. She wanted to kill his dad, Magnus finally was happy after so long and now this. Why everything bad happens with him? 

"Clary what the hell was that? what happened?" Alec asked looking at her pleading for answer though he knew.

"I don't think its my problem to tell Alec but I think you know by now" Clary spoke.

"His dad?" Alec whispered praying that he was wrong but when Clary nodded all hopes crushed, He felt his heart stopping as a sob escaped his mouth. How could a father do this to his own son? And Magnus oh god what he must be going?. Tears streamed down his face rapidly as he wiped them angrily. He wanted to kill that bastard. Clary and Simon just sat there trying to comfort Alec. 

"Jace called, he and Izzy will come as soon as the school ends" Clary spoke, Alec nodded subconsciously not caring. The only thing he wanted was Magnus to be okay. The only one he wanted right now was Magnus. He wanted to see his smile, his eyes. After more like 15 minutes which felt like a lifetime to Alec the doctor finally came. They all ran at once towards him surrounding him.

"How is he?" Alec asked scared and anxious.

"He's alive, he had lost a lot of blood and the injuries he attained was quite serious especially the one on his head. He is shifted in ICU for a while, we have to wait until he wakes up" Doctor explained them. Alec felt his heard drop at the mention of ICU.

"But he will be okay right?" Simon asked.

"Yeah he will be okay don't worry, you can go see him" Doctor spoke smiling before leaving them. Alec Simon and Clary made their way towards ICU. Once they stood outside Alec took a deep breath to prepare himself before he opened the door. Alec felt all the air knocked out of him as he took in Magnus appearance. He look so small, so vulnerable lying there with a oxygen mask above his mouth, a branula on his hand. His heart monitor was beeping behind him. His head was bandaged and so was the most parts of his body where he had acquired injuries. Alec took small steps towards him stopping by his bed as he look down at his angel injured but still beautiful face. Alec felt tears falling as he bend down and kiss Magnus on his forehead careful of the bandages and his mask. He stood their his lips tightly pressed on his forehead for a while as tears fell on Magnus neck. When Alec pulled apart he sat beside Magnus holding his hand and intertwining their fingers together. He bought Magnus hand closer to his mouth as he kiss his palm. He saw Clary and Simon standing their stroking his chin lightly as their tears fell. Alec just kept starring at Magnus as his friends talked.

"Thank God you are okay Magnus, you scared us" Clary spoke.

"Yeah man, you know how to give a person heart attack in seconds" Simon chuckled as his tears fell. They both talked to Magnus telling him how much he meant to them before they decided to go home promising they will return in a while. Clary walked over to Alec squeezing his shoulder.

"He will be okay Alec" Clary whispered and Alec nodded smiling at her.

"Take care of yourself okay' Clary spoke before bending down and kissing his cheek. Alec smiled hugging her as they walked out of the room leaving Alec and Magnus alone. Alec looked at Magnus whose chest was rising and falling slowly. He gently stroked Magnus face as he spoke.

"You have such a caring friends" Alec spoke knowing He won't get any reply. He just wanted to talk to Magnus now that he was alone.

"Oh god I wish you would open your eyes already, I miss you angel" Alec spoke kissing his cheek lightly. Alec traced Magnus arm as he continued talking his tears never stopping.

"You know when I saw you. I thought I lost you and I was so scared, I was so scared Magnus don't ever do that to me" Alec whispered bearly getting the words out of his mouth. He felt his tears dropping on Magnus arm as he wiped them.

"God, what are you doing to Me angel? A month and I am so in love, I can bearly breath without you" Alec chuckled slightly. Alec looked at Magnus for a long time before speaking.

"I just want you to know Magnus, I love you so much and you are not alone, you are never alone. You got me baby I won't ever let that bastard hurt you I promise angel. I got you" Alec cried holding Magnus hand closely to himself as he placed his head on Magnus side. He subconsciously started humming different tones to ease himself but it wasn't doing any good. He just wanted Magnus to be okay. He stroke Magnus Hand as he whispered.

"Please wake up angel, I can't see you like this. You need to open up your beautiful eyes and then I need to kiss you, I need to see your eyes Angel wake up for me Please" Alec whispered. he sat there talking to Magnus until he was interrupted by Jace and Izzy coming, he was surprised to see his mother beside them. Jace and Izzy gasped looking at Magnus, they immediately ran towards their brother embracing him as Alec cried. Maryse stood their taking in Magnus, her hand on her mouth as she took in the sight. Her heart broke seeing Magnus like this, he was like a son to her, she felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Alec. She slowly advanced towards Alec Jace and Izzy moving away, they move towards Magnus as Maryse sat with Alec placing her hand on his son's shoulder. Alec looked at her unsure, she smiled sympathetically as she opened her arms for Alec to dive in. Alec immediately hugged her tightly as his body shook with sobs, He now realized that's what he needed, he needed his mother comfort.

"Shh Alec its okay, Magnus will be okay" Maryse comforted Alec stroking his hairs.

"Mom I-- I can't see him like this, I love him so much" Alec cried, Jace and Izzy felt their eyes leaking seeing their big bother breaking down. 

"I know baby he also loves you so much, he will be alright" Maryse assured Alec her own cheeks wet.

"Alec I am so sorry" Maryse spoke after a while.

"Mom?" Alec asked pulling away from hug.

"Alec I am so sorry the way I reacted, but I want you to know it doesn't matter to me, all I care about is your happiness and I have seen how Magnus make you happy, I have seen how blindly in love you both are. Alec I accept you and I am so proud of you, I am happy its Magnus, I love that kid so much and I love you too baby please forgive me" Maryse apologized tears falling from her eyes Alec smiled before hugging her.

"I love you mom, so much" Alec whispered, they stay with him for a while talking to him and Magnus before they left, Alec stayed with him, he had no strength to leave Magnus alone. He sat with kissing his forehead as he spoke.

"You heard Magnus? Mom accept us, now everything will be okay I promise I will save you from your dad as well, all you have to do is open your eyes angel, all you have to do is wake up" Alec whispered tiredness taking troll on him. He felt his eyes closing as he whispered.

"I love you Magnus, and I am always here for you I promise" Alec whispered before falling asleep holding Magnus hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but Oh God it was hard to write, I just want to thank you all beautiful people for reading this shitty fiction and supporting it with so much love, for all the amazing comments and kudo's thank you all my constant readers, the guest one as well and the ghost one I don't know about. 


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wake up and they talk

Magnus eyes fluttered, his head throbbing. It was like he was drowning unable to breath, his fingers twitched beneath someone's hand who was holding him so tightly. Magnus blinked multiple times adjusting to the light blinding his vision. He could hear beeping of monitor, he could feel oxygen mask over him and by the way of it, he knew he was in Hospital. After few trials Magnus finally was able to open his eyes. He look around taking in his surrounding. For a moment he was confused what the hell happened? And why was he in hospital? But seconds later everything came flashing back. He remember his dad beating him, he could see himself hitting his head, he could see all the blood. His breath twitched as he whimpered. Taking deep breaths his eyes finally rested on the boy sitting beside him holding his hand tightly. Alec's head was by Magnus arm, his eyes closed as his chest rose and fall in a perfect rhythm. Magnus smiled looking at Alec as he tried to move his free hand towards him but winced in pain with a slight movement. He sigh laying his head back down as he look up the ceiling. Without a warning tears started to fell from his eyes and he didn't even stop them. He was terrified. Blinking away the tears he again stared at Alec thinking how hard it must have been for Alec, the boy look absolutely exhausted. Alec should have gone home and have some rest but Magnus knew he was a stubborn one. Slowly Magnus moved his hand towards Alec, wincing slightly but he didn't care, He wanted to touch Alec, he wanted to make sure it was all real and that he was safe. After a second he felt Alec's smooth silky hairs underneath his shaky fingers. He sigh with relief as if it was a big achievement for him. He smiled as he slowly started to run his fingers on his hairs trying to ease the boy who was worried as hell. Magnus lay there running his hand on Alec's hairs for a while until he felt Alec stirred.  
Alec felt someone's Hands running on his hair as he stir in his sleep before sitting up straight his eyes wide open. He felt like crying when he saw Magnus looking up at him smiling. His eyes filled with Tears he slowly moved his shaky hand towards Magnus face, Tears fell from his eyes as his hand touched his face and Magnus leaned on his hand his eyes closing for a second before opening with a beautiful smile Alec has missed so much in a day.

"Magnus" Alec breathed out.

"Hello Alexander" Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back before kissing his forehead. Magnus felt Alec's tears on his face as he frowned.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered, Alec looked at Magnus with tear filled eyes his forehead still resting on Magnus. 

"Don't cry" Magnus whispered wiping his tears with his thumb. Alec chuckled kissing his forehead once again before taking his hand and sitting closer to Magnus. His face inches apart from Magnus. He ached to kiss his lips but resisted.

"I don't know, they are happy tears I guess" Alec spoke.

"Wow! I don't want any kind of tears on your face" Magnus spoke smiling, his breaths were still irregular and his body ached with movements. His head was throbbing he felt like someone was hammering him. He winced everytime he speak but he wouldn't stop. He wanted to talk to Alec forever. 

"Magnus I--I was so goddamn scared, You had no idea when I saw---" Alec broke down as he sobbed. He felt stupid, he was suppose to be comforting Magnus but he was so relieved his emotions were getting best of him.

"Shh I know Alexander, but I am okay, I am here" Magnus whispered his heart breaking seeing Alec like this.

"I know, I know but Oh God just dont do this to me ever, I cant see you like this, I cant see you hurting Magnus" Alec cried begging Magnus even though he knew he was making no sense. Magnus smiled his tears falling, he was surprised to see someone care for him this much, he was shocked to see that he could be loved, that this boy loved him so much that it was almost hurting him.

"I'm sorry Alexander" Magnus whispered squeezing Alec's hand tightly.

"Don't apologize just promise me you will be okay" Alec said.

"I promise" Magnus spoke after a while, he knew he won't be but he had to for Alec's sake. Alec smiled kissing his forehead.

"Lay with me will you?" Magnus asked. 

"I don't know, wont it hurt?" Alec asked uncertain. 

"Nope come on" Magnus spoke as he shifted slightly to make room for Alec. He immediately winced and chuckled at Alec's reaction who was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Alexander, Love I am okay" Magnus spoke smiling.

"You better be" Alec smiled as he lay with Magnus careful of his bandages and Tubes. Magnus immediately wrapped himself around Alec who hugged him closer to his chest breathing in his scent, his heart exploding with relief as happy tears joined them. Magnus closed his eyes feeling Alec's hand on his hair as he felt himself falling asleep.

"I love you Magnus Bane, so much" He heard Alec whisper, his lips moved for a reply but they held no sound, he was so tired. within a second he fell asleep in his Lover's arms.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Next time Magnus woke up was by voices around him, voices he knew very well but there were to many to be differentiated. He opened his lips to speak but his throat was dry, he again tried and this time a cough escaped his mouth catching everyone's attention. Alec immediately ran towards Magnus concerned.

"Water" Magnus mumbled. Instantly Alec was given water by Izzy as he held Magnus head as brought water towards his lips. Magnus drank water taking small sips and when he was sure his throat felt fine he gesture Alec to stop, Alec placed the bottle on side table before sitting on the side oh his bed smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine" Magnus lied, his head was killing him, he felt like he will die but he also know it will be okay with medicines no need to worry Alec. Magnus looked around seeing Clary, Simon, Jace And Isabelle, his eyes widened when he saw Maryse and Max. Maryse chuckled seeing Magnus reaction as he looked up at Alec for some explanation.

"Don't worry babe, she is fine with us" Alec chuckled. Magnus eyes widened again as he felt himself smiling. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Max.

"MAGNUS" Max screamed as he ran towards Alec and Magnus, Alec immediately holding him back from jumping on Magnus smiling. He remember how Max burst into tears seeing Magnus and Alec had to assure him over again that he wasn't dying or leaving them. He cried that Alec loved Magnus so much and he was hurting while Alec soothed his brother rubbing his back chuckling slightly.

"Magnus you finally are awake, god it felt like eternity" Max spoke dramatically making all of them laugh. 

"We missed you so much, and I told Alec you won't die while he just kept scarring me" Max joked, Alec's eyes widened as he saw Max smirking.

"You liar you were saying all this" Alec defended himself. 

"I knew he won't leave me" Alec smiled looking at Magnus who smiled back.

"Of course how could I, I just got you" Magnus spoke, Max made weird face as he kept on speaking telling Magnus all about their day. He kept on speaking until Jace had to take him outside, promising him chocolates. After that Clary Simon and Izzy went towards Magnus, Clary and Izzy cried hugging Magnus while Simon stood there awkwardly.

"Girls" Simon sigh shaking his head.

"OH shut up, you were being girl yourself yesterday" Izzy teased wiping her tears. They all had gotten so close to Magnus it hurts.

"Thank God you are okay Magnus, you scared us" Clary whispered.

"Yeah mate, next time do this and you are dead" Simon threatened making Magnus laugh.

"You really did scared us Magnus" Maryse spoke getting closer to Magnus who smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry Maryse" Magnus said.

"I'm just glad you are okay Son" Maryse replied kissing his forehead. Magnus eyes widened at the mention of son as he smiled through tears.

"Thank You Maryse" Magnus whispered.

"You know Maryse doesn't sound good from you" Maryse spoke smiling, Magnus looked at her confused.

"Call me Mom" Maryse smiled, Magnus eyes widened his lips tremble as Tears finally fell. He looked at Alec who smiled before nodding He then looked back at Maryse who was also smiling through tears. He was too shocked to say anything.

"Magnus you are a son to me, and now you are Alec and also together I want you to call me Mom, If you want" Maryse spoke. Magnus smiled nodding.

"Don't ever think you don't have a mom from now okay?" Maryse asked wiping her tears.

"Yeah Mom" Magnus whispered, Maryse smiled before kissing his forehead. Alec left the alone for a while, He wanted Magnus to have a proper moment with him mom.

"Thanks Mom" Magnus spoke after a while to Maryse who was running her hands on his hairs.

"For?" Maryse asked.

"For accepting Alec and Me, it means alot not only to Alec but also to me" Magnus spoke honestly. 

"Don't thank me, I dont know what happened to me back then. I think I needed time to digest all that. But I am so glad Alec fell for You" Maryse spoke smiling making Magnus smile too.

"I'm gonna spoil you rotten when you will come home" Maryse spoke and they talked for so long. Magnus for the first time didn't missed his mother that much. After hours they all decided to leave, not before making sure about Magnus condition. The doctor told them that he will be released tomorrow most probably and that he need as much as rest he could get, and healthy food. Maryse promised to make healthy food for Magnus before they all waved their Goodbye and went outside.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec and Magnus was currently lying in each other arms as thoughts were clouding their mind, Alec wanted to ask Magnus about his dad and Magnus for the first time felt like telling, but none of them knew how to start conversation. In the end Magnus sigh before speaking.

"I know you want to know what happened Alexander" Magnus spoke, Alec looked at Magnus before speaking.

"I want to, but you don't have to tell me if you are not ready" Alec spoke sincerely. He didn't wanted to force Magnus, not now.

"No, I want to" Magnus whispered.

"Then I'm all ears" Alec spoke. Magnus was hesitant, what if Alec leave him and hate him? what if Alec think of Magnus as a pathetic shit? What if he says the same thing everyone say? Alec sensing his discomfort spoke.

"Magnus I want you to know, I won't ever judge you or leave you I am right here" Alec whispered kissing his forehead. Magnus sigh with relief before speaking.

"I-- It all started at one cold night of December, I was seven years old and it was the birthday party of my school friend. I keep on begging my parents to let me go there but they told me that it was to cold and roads were slippery. I was a stubborn kid and I knew my parents loved me dearly, they never denied any of my wish. And just like Every time they again agreed my dad a bit hesitant but my mother assured him that it will be okay. I wish I could take back that night. When we were on the road a little away from my friend house a driver lost control of his car and crashed in our. My mom she died instantly and me and my dad survived" Magnus spoke tears on his eyes. Alec tightend his grip on him comforting him. Magnus exhale slowly before speaking.

"After that my dad he umm, he started to drink alcohol but in start it wasn't that bad, he would just drink and won't talk to me. I was scared, I just lost my mother and dad who was my second favorite person won't talk to me. I would beg him to talk to Me but he would tell me to go back to my room. I had nightmares and I cried but there was no one to comfort me" Magnus shivered at the the memory of his first nightmare. Alec felt his eyes leaking thinking what his angel must have been through. He wished he could protect that boy.

"After a while he started to get involve in bad company, with alcoholic friend and all. Then he started yelling at me. I was to scared to say anything. One night on my mom's death anniversary i was missing her so much, I went to him and he hit me hard. He was drunk. He told me not to come in front of him as he can see her in me. He loved her so much. He told me I was the reason she was dead that if I haven't been too stubborn that day none of this would happened. after that he would hit me almost everyday, he would call me monster, worthless and so many things and I believed him. His friends made him do all these bad things, the made him hate me. They would take him to party's and they would get him drunk and then he would beat me. He would beat me without any reason. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, I wasn't allowed to bring a friend home or go to theirs I still am forbidden. That's why I haven't been to any on House. That's why he beat me because I stayed the night with you" Magnus cried, Alec was trying to stay strong but he himself was breaking. How could someone do his to someone like Magnus?. He unconsioulsy ran his fingers on Magnus arms to sooth him but didn't interrupted.

"I then closed myself to everyone, I believed his every word, I am a murderer a monster who killed his own mother" Magnus then started crying on Alec's chest. He told Alec almost everything leaving another of his secret which he wasn't ready to tell yet. Alec sooth him whispering sweet nothing although his heart was in pieces. His tears were falling like a waterfall his heart aching for his angel. He wanted to secure Magnus for ever. 

"shh Magnus I got you, everything's okay I promise" Alec whispered kissing his forehead. Magnus body shook with sobs his face buried in Alec's chest. Alec's arms tightly around Magnus. After a little while his sob calmed into just tears as he listening Alec's soothing words who was promising Magnus over again that he was safe. Alec wanted to ask Magnus so many things but he knew right now he had to comfort him. 

"You are never going back there" Alec spoke after a while. Magnus eyes widened as he looked up at Alec with soar eyes clenching his heart.

"Don't be silly" Magnus whispered.

"I mean it, you will stay with me, I am never letting you go there" Alec spoke.

"Alec that can't happen" Magnus tried to reason him.

"Why? I am not letting you go through that again, that bastard almost killed you. I can't live knowing you are hurting in that house" Alec tried to convince Magnus his tears falling.

"I know but you don't know him, Alec I can't please don't make this difficult for me" Magnus begged. Alec tried for so long but Magnus really was stubborn in the end he had to give up.

"Okay fine, but I am not letting you go until you are okay" Alec spoke.

"Alexander--" Magnus tried to speak but Alec stopped him.

"No Magnus, I agreed with you but plaee you will come with Me and once you are okay you can go back" Alec spoke closing his eyes fear enveloping him. He felt hollow. Magnus sigh nodding.

"And you have to promise me you will tell me everything, And i mean everything" Alec spoke Magnus nodded again as Alec hugged him closer.

"I love you so much Magnus" Alec whispered.

"I love you too, now please kiss me" Magnus spoke lifting his mask a little. Alec chuckeld as he bent down and kissed Magnus delicately. Their lips mpoved in perfect sync before they broke up resting their foreheads together. 

"I promise i got you Magnus" Alec whispered looking deep in Magnus tearful eyes.

"I know" he whispered pecking Alec lips once again before resting his head back on his chest and closing his eyes. Alec circled his arms around Magnus whispering continuously how he love him and that he was safe, and Alec would protect him. Magnus believed his every word as both boys fell asleep in each other arms with tear steamed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So half of the truth is out. How was it? Did you cried like i did? 


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, Magnus get discharge and they go back home together.

The next day Magnus was told that he will be discharged in a while. They were currently waiting for doctor to check him up before discharging him. Everyone was at school except well obviously Alec who stayed with Magnus. Alec was currently feeding Magnus with a soup his mother made for him. Magnus loved it so much but he was full but Alec was well he was being Alec, he made Magnus drink until the last sip chuckling at his pouts. 

"Stop being so cute" Alec chuckled.

"It doesn't change anything, you still made me finish that" Magnus spoke giving his best puppy eyes which Alec adore.

"Yeah cause I want you to be okay" Alec spoke smiling as he bend down to kiss Magnus. Magnus wasn't wearing oxygen mask anymore, his breathing was fine. It was just a branula and bandages at the moment. Alec looked at Magnus smiling, he wanted to ask something from Magnus, something that was troubling him. The moment did seem the right one for him. 

"Magnus, how come you never did anything?" Alec asked frowning.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked back confused.

"you know, why didn't you reported your father or anything?" Alec asked. Magnus frowned looking away from Alec. For a while he lay there thinking before he finally answered.

"I didn't knew what to do, I didn't had any proof or something" Magnus answered. Alec frowned at Magnus, he looked at him for a while before he whispered.

"That's hardly a reason, you didn't do anything because you believed it didn't you? you believe that you deserve all that" Alec whispered. Magnus eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears how could Alec know so much about him? Magnus diverted his eyes not looking at him. He felt pathetic.

"Magnus look at me" Alec spoke cupping Magnus face and catching his eyes.

"Magnus, none of that was your fault, you are innocent in all this" Alec whispered.

"Alexander--" Magnus tried to say but Alec cut him.

"No Magnus, you didn't made that man lost control of his car, or you didn't did the accident. You are not the reason in any of this. You were just a little boy who wanted to go to his friends birthday. Just a little boy who was met with a horrible fate" Alec tried to reason Magnus. 

"But if I were not stubborn enough to force my parents that day none of this would happened" Magnus whispered.

"Magnus you didn't knew, you didn't knew any of that. You didn't knew that you all will have accident. Your mother's death of nothing more then an accident. And you have to stop believing all this. You have to believe that none of this is your fault and you have to stood up to your dad love. You have to fight" Alec whispered tears falling.

"I don't know if I can do that" Magnus spoke.

"I am not telling you to fight with him, I don't want you risking tour life, I just want you to stop believing his words and stood up for yourself. Cause Magnus bane you are far away from being a murderer or any of that, you are angel Magnus my angel. And I want you to fight for us okay?" Alec spoke cupping Magnus face closer to his. Magnus only nodded before Alec bent down and kissed him with everything he had. He kissed him hard favoring every little moment, their lips moved in a perfect harmony. Magnus hands traveled around Alec's neck bringing him down closer as he kissed him with all the strength he had, Alec pressed their lips tightly and a small moan escaped Magnus mouth. They both broke apart after a while breathless. Their faces was flushed as they took in each other. After few minutes there was a knock in the door before it was opened and in came Magnus doctor. After making sure Magnus was stable he removed his branula and nurse was left behind to remove his bandages. Magnus begged Alec to leave them alone telling him he was shy but the reason was he didn't wanted Alec to see his cuts. Alec protested but in he end left to sign his papers. And just like that Magnus was finally discharge from that horrible hospital. They helped Magnus outside with his one hand over Alec's shoulder and the other on the shoulder of his nurse. After he sat comfortably on front seat Alec started to drive entertaining Magnus all they way home.   
When they reached home Alec lifted Magnus bridal style his hands under Magnus thighs and Magnus arms locked around Alec's neck his face flushed buried deep on his chest. Alec chuckled as he started to walk towards their house, immediately they were greeted by Maryse with a biggest smile in her face. 

"Alec, Magnus welcome back" Maryse greeted giving them kissed in cheeks before Alec scooted Magnus towards his room. He gently laid Magnus on his bed adjusting pillows around him to make him comfortable before hr sat beside him.

"Welcome home Love" Alec spoke kissing him.

"it's good to be back" Magnus smiled. Maryse came in with a blanket tugging Magnus in carefully before she kissed his forehead. Alec went to change as Maryse spoke.

"How are you feeling? Any pains?" Maryse asked and Magnus shook his head.

"I'm feeling great" Magnus answered sincerely. 

"Good if you need anything you tell me okay?" Maryse told Magnus pointing her finger. Magnus chuckled before replying. 

"Yes mom" he whispered Smiling, Maryse smiled before speaking.

"That's my boy now rest okay?" Maryse spoke but before Magnus could reply in came Max running with his teddy bear tucked under his arm.

"YOU ARE HOME" Max cheered jumping making them laugh. 

"yes Max he is home Now don't disturb him to much okay?" Alec said getting in bed beside Magnus kissing his forehead.

"You are always this grumpy, Magnus am I disturbing you?" Max asked innocently.

"Nope" Magnus shuffled his hairs smiling, Max smiled back as hr sat on his mother laps talking to Magnus. After a while they left Alec and Magnus alone.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Magnus asked.

"You my dear is going to rest" Alec said.

"Oh come on I am tired if resting" Magnus complained.

"oh yeah? doesn't matter you are still resting" Alec chuckled. Magnus pulled Alec towards him kissing him hard, his hand went to his back holding him closely. Alec chucked before carefully getting over Magnus kissing him back. He bit his bottom lip making him moan as Alec pushed his tongue on his mouth exploring every part of his lover's mouth. Magnus moaned his eyes closed as he kissed back. Alec's mouth left his lips as he trailed kisses on Magnus neck bitting it making him moan.

"Alec" Magnus moaned. Alec sucked his neck before going back to his lips stopping over them.

"Well this is a distraction" Alec whispered.

"I like being distract" Magnus winked pulling him back down, they again started kissing but was interrupted by someone coming in their room.

"OMG HOLY SHIT" They heard Jace voice and Alec groaned knowing his siblings were back. He immediately got up from Magnus and laid by his side leaving a flushed Magnus.

"We came here to see Magnus, not to see this" Izzy yelled smirking. Behind Izzy was another two voices which Magnus identified in a heartbeat. They were Clary and Simon.

"Stop you all, stop teasing my friend" Clary spoke before going over Magnus and hugging him.

"how are you feeling?" She asked smiling. Magnus smiled back before speaking.

"Awesome" Magnus answered back,

"Yeah man after that kiss you have, its obvious you felt awesome" Simon teased.

"SIMON" Magnus yelled blushing make them all laugh.

"Seriously Magnus you are so cute" Izzy complemented him making him blush twice time, he hid his face on Alec's chest embarrassed.

"Seriously guys give him a break" Alec chuckling looking down at him in adoration. They all sat there talking before they decided to do something. They thought of many things but in the end decided to play truth and dare. They sat around Magnus spinning a bottle.

"Clary truth or Dare?" Jace asked. 

"Truth" She answered. Alec smirked before spekaing.

"Do you love Jace?" Alec smirked. Clary's eyes widened blush appearing in her cheeks as she looked away. She sat their blushing before she spoke.

"Yeah" she whispered blushing furiously. Jace smiled at her before looking at Alec winking relived. He wanted to confess to Clary for a while but was to scared to. They again spin the bottle which landed on Izzy

"Aha, Izzy truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Dare" she spoke smirking. Jace and Alec yelled together.

"KISS SIMON" They both yelled in union making them All laugh. Izzy smiled going towards Simon who blushed. she cupped his face before pressing their lips together. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart. The next was Alec's turn.

"Aha big brother I dare you too umm.. take off your shirt and kiss magnus for complete two minutes" Izzy smirked. Magnus blushed looking away from them. Alec smirked taking off his shirt as he cupped Magnus face in his hands. He looked deeply in his eyes before smashing their lips together. Magnus arms subconsciously wrapped around Alec's neck as they kissed passionately. Everyone looked at them with their eyes wide before yelling.

"Yo!!!! ITS OVER" They all yelled in union pulling them away. 

"Wow, that was hot" Simon spoke smirking making Magnus curled inside Alec's chest. They played for a while until Max and Maryse joined them. After that they played video games with Magnus as Maryse placed variety of foods and drinks for them. Alec and Magnus teamed up while the other one was Jace and Max. They were playing Max favorite racing game "Need for Speed". Alec handed the remote to Magnus who shook his head.

"I don't know how to play, I never had this" Magnus spoke. Alec looked at him sadly. How could I boy of his age never played video game? He wanted to give Magnus the life he deserved. 

"I'll play with you" Alec whispered. He got beside Magnus playing his leg either side of him holding him closer to his chest. He circled his around around him from behind and placed his fingers over the keys on remotes his fingers over Magnus. He guided Magnus with him as they played. They played so many times. Mostly Jace and Max won but in the Alec and Magnus defeat them. After a while Magnus eyes started to drop as tiredness started to take the troll on him. They all said their goodbyes to them leaving them alone as Alec changed Magnus bandage. when it came to the injuries on his arms Magnus stopped Alec.

"Alec its okay I can do this" Magnus tried to stop Alec but failed.

"Come on Magnus, stay still" Alec said, Magnus fought with Alec trying to stop him from rolling his sleeves over but failed miserably. In the end Alec did rolled his sleeves up and stooped breathing. His eyes immediately filled with tears as he look at Magnus arms which was covered in cuts. Some were deep and some were not so much, there were irregular lines traced on his beautiful skin. Alec looked up at Magnus whose eyes were somewhere else. Alec sigh before cupping his face on his hand and shifting it towards himself. Alec eyes were fixed on ground as tears gathered there fighting to come out. 

"Magnus, why?" Alec whispered his tears falling.

"I-- I'm sorry I couldn't stop, when things get to much I do this" Magnus whispered back.

"Hey its alright don't cry" Alec whispered back wiping his tears delicately although he was doing quite opposite.

"Alexander I am sorry" Magnus cried, Alec hugged him closer to his chest running his hands over his back to sooth him.

"Magnus, shh I am not angry, I understand I just don't want to see you hurting yeah... Just promise me you will stop doing this to yourself" Alec tried to comfort him.

"I can't do that, there are times when I can't stop Alec" Magnus cried.

"Shh I get it but promise me you will at least try okay?" Alec asked breaking apart and cupping his face. 

"Okay" Magnus nodded sniffling.

"Try for me okay, try for us" Alec whispered kissing his eyes.

"I promise I'll try Alexander, I'll try for you and for us" Magnus whispered back, Alec pecked his lips before rubbing ointment as delicately as he could. He then and down and kissed Magnus every single cut as his tears fell. Magnus run his hands in his hairs trying to sooth him. After few minutes he tugged Magnus under a comforter hugging him closer to his chest missing his forrhradhe whispered.

"Good night Magnus, I love you" Alec whispered.

"I love you too, so much" Magnus whispered back before he fell asleep. Alec however couldn't. His eyes continuously leaked as he went though everything he had gone through in few days. His heart ache for the angel in his arms. A muffled Sob escaped his mouth as he ached to do something for Magnus, to keep him safe. He gently untangled himself from Magnus and went outside in a kitchen to drink water. He sat there thinking about everything as tears fell. After a while he felt hand on his shoulder indicating presence of someone. He looked up from his tear streaked face to see his mother looking at him concern. Alec hugged her immediately as he bursted into tears failed to hold anymore.

"Alec baby what happened?" Maryse asked swinging Alec in her arms. Alec cried and cried as he told he everything Magnus told him, about his dad, about his cuts everything. Maryse took in everything her own heart breaking in pieces but she had to be strong for both of her boys.

"Shh Alec its going to be okay, we will think of something I promise Magnus will be okay" Maryse assured Alec.

"Mom I--I love him so much, so much I can't see him hurting it kills me" Alec sobbed in her arms.

"I know baby, but you have to be strong for Magnusr right. we will think of something, everything will be okay I promise" Maryse promised. Alec just sat there crying until his heart was light. After a while his eyes were dropping as he went back in bed with Magnus. Wrapping him tightly he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how was it? I don't know I have mixed feelings 


	14. CHAPTER 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and feels and feels <3

A week later The lightwoods decided to have a day off to chill not before making sure Magnus was okay. Magnus was way better then he was a week before. Alec and his family took great care of him. Alec wouldn't let him do anything and Maryse would cook healthy food for Magnus. The other would keep Magnus busy chilling with him so he won't get bore. They all had gotten more closer this week then ever. Magnus was bore to death when Maryse decided to have a day off. They planned to go to beach considering the weather was quite pleasant. So, currently all of them were getting dressed. Robert also took a day off from his hectic work to have some family time. Alec and Magnus were in Alec's room Magnus doing his hairs and Alec tying his laces. Magnus was wearing Alec's t-shirt with pants and Alec clothes were also identical to Magnus. Once done with his laces he sat on bed looking at Magnus with adorable smile on his face. Magnus was too busy on doing his hair to notice Alec starring. Alec chuckled seeing Magnus fail to have a proper hairstyle. In the end Alec went towards Magnus and ruffle his hairs.

"ALEXANDER" Magnus yelled.

"WHAT? You look cute like this" Alec spoke laughing.

"I hate you" Magnus spoke looking back in the mirror.

"Nah baby, you love me" Alec smiled circling Magnus and turning his face towards himself. He cupped his face before kissing him. Magnus smiled in kiss before pulling apart.

"That I do, so much" Magnus whispered and after pecking his lips one last time both of the boys went outside Alec carrying small Bag beside him. He also had a Camera wrapped around his neck. Magnus smirked not knowing Alec was interested in photography.

"Hey Its my passion just like your is psychology" Alec told him when Magnus asked. Magnus chuckled shaking his head. This boy will definitely be death of him. When they went outside they were met with Izzy who was dressed in a nice skirt and shirt and so was Clary, Simon and Jace were wearing shorts with T shirt and Max was wearing jeans. Robert and Maryse come after few minutes carrying buckets with them.

"Wow, you all look wonderful" Maryse commented. 

"You too Mom" Alec said and she smiled.

"Alright lets go" Robert spoke, he had hired a jeep from one of his colleague. They all went inside, Robert and Maryse in front while the rest of them in the back. Alec carefully sat Magnus between himself. Its been a week and Alec still was cautious of Magnus injuries no matter how Many time the boy assured Alec that he was fine. Once settled Robert started to drive. Magnus was excited he never once had gone to beach and this was also his first family trip as a whole. He didn't know what to feel. He was excited, nervous and anxious. Alec would every now and the assure Magnus that everything will be okay. Magnus sometime feel like he is interfering in Alec's personal Life, in his family no matter how many times they all assured him that he was a part of their family now. Magnus was honored but there was always this thoughts in the back of his mind. Once during a week Alec sensed these thoughts on Magnus and he immediately assured him that Alec's family is with Magnus. Magnus just smiled thanking god over again for this beautiful angel. 

"You okay?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Magnus asked back.

"I don't know you were quite" Alec answered.

"Oh nothing just thinking" Magnus spoke waving his hand in air as to brush it of. Alec smiled before pecking his lips, Immediately all of them started hooting making Magnus blush. 

"Lets do something" Izzy said after a while.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Lets sing songs okay?" Clary spoke , they all nodded and through out the ride they all were well not singing but screaming song laughing like idiots. Magnus was laughing to hard he felt his teeth would fall, for a moment Alec just sat there starring at Magnus, he smiled seeing him Laughing. He liked this Magnus, the carefree Laughing Magnus. Happy Magnus. He closed his eyes thanking his mother for a great plan. After his episode with his mother, Maryse decided it would be great time for all of them to forget everything and just enjoy a day. Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus starring at him, he smiled holding his hand and pulling him closer to his chest. 

"I love you" Alec suddenly spoke in Magnus ears.

"Me too" Magnus whispered back.

After few more minutes they landed on Beach, Alec helping Magnus out of the car. He supported him by placing hands on his waist as they walk by. Max immediately ran towards sea in his swimming costume. Maryse and Robert had their own time while all six of them sat together. 

"So, what?" Izzy spoke.

"What?" Jace asked back.

"Idiots aren't we going to do something" Izzy smirked. 

"yeah, but what?" Jace asked.

"ahh you all are so boring, Simon lets go" Izzy spoke, Simon and Izzy went towards sea. Jace and Clary also went along leaving Magnus and Alec alone. They knew they needed a time alone for themselves. Alec sat along a tree his back supported by it and Magnus was between his legs. His back touching Alec's chest. 

"Its Beautiful isn't it?" Magnus asked taking in everything, each wave that moves taking alone the other, they way sand played with their feet. He saw birds hovering over them enjoying. He saw children running here and there, some chasing by their mothers laughing. He smile seeing them wishing he had that too, but he immediately let go of that thought. Alec followed his gaze smiling sadly the way his eyes brightened looking at the children. He squeezed Magnus hand kissing his shoulder before speaking.

"Yeah its Beautiful" Alec whispered. They sat there looking at others laughing, before Magnus stood up holding a hand for Alec. Alec looked up at him before taking his hand as they walk on the sand. Magnus looked down at their feet's curling around the sand. He then looked straight as they walk Alec hand tightly in his. 

"Hey Magnus smile?" Alec spoke before snapping his picture. He laughed watching Magnus as he went ahead of him excitedly, He snapped a picture as he bend down and took a shell in his hand. He captured every single movement of Magnus in his camera adoring the boy. He capture the beautiful Magnus passed him as he saw Alec taking pictures. He also capture the way Magnus look down biting his lips smiling, a blush appearing on his cheek. He saw Magnus standing near water deciding whether to go in or not. Alec realized he didn't knew how to swim. He was scared. Alec smiled before placing his camera in bag and going towards Magnus. He wrapped his from behind him Making him jump in surprise before laughing. Alec chuckled resting his chin on Magnus shoulder. 

"Wanna go in?" Alec asked.

"I don't know how to swim" Magnus whispered.

"Don't worry I got you" Alec spoke extending his hand for Magnus to take. Magnus thought for a while before grabbing Alec's hand smiling. They slowly started to move a little deeper inside the sea. Magnus giggled the first time a wave touched his feet. Alec chuckled as he grabbed his hand tightly and went a little deeper. Once he was sure it was enough he turned towards Magnus smiling brightly. Magnus was enchanted by joy. He couldn't believe he was there. He looked at Alec laughing as he pulled him closer keeping him from falling. 

"Are you afraid?" Alec asked.

"Nope" Magnus spoke shaking his head. 

"Ahn wow, lets see then" Alec spoke as he released his grip slowly on Magnus. Magnus Screamed going back In Alec's arms. Alec chuckled as he lost his Balance falling with a splash.

"Alexander" Magnus screamed. 

"Its okay" Alec laughed before they got up. Magnus immediately wrapped himself around Alec laughing. They stood their taking in each other, smiling. Alec suddenly scooted Magnus closer before kissing him slowly. Magnus breathed in Alec's scent as he kissed him back, The kiss was soft, delicate and slow but it held so many feeling, too many meanings. After that Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest as Alec swing them slightly humming a beautiful melody. Magnus listened to Alec's beautiful voice and his rhythmic heart beat. His eyes closed.

"Thank You Alexander" Magnus suddenly whispered.

"For what?" Alec asked breaking the hug and cupping his face.

"For not giving up on me, for not leaving me, for being there with me, for loving me, for sticking by my side, for everything" Magnus replied. 

"Magnus I am forever here with you, I am forever by your side" Alec whispered smiling.

"I know" Magnus replied back.

"I love you love" Alec spoke.

"I love you too, My angel" Magnus spoke, he don't usually call people by name but he meant this. He knew Alec was his angel. Alec smiled before kissing Magnus, both of the boys forgetting the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Double update? Did you all enjoy. This is just a filler chapter before story take a devastating turn. You all definitely need to be prepared for all the evil things i have in mind. **Evil smirks**.  
> Though I LOOOOOVEEEE YOU ALLLLLL <3


	15. CHAPTER 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoiler sorry.... Read it 

Few days later Magnus went back to his house no matter how many times Alec begged him to stay, but he didn't. He knew his father would freak out and then there will be chaos. His father asked Magnus where he was and he lied telling him that he was in hospital. His dad yelled a little but didn't laid a hand on him which Magnus was grateful. Currently Magnus was serving his dad dinner when suddenly a plate fell from his hands breaking into pieces. Immediately his dad face flushed with anger as he Stood up. 

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT?" His father yelled. 

"I'm sorry" Magnus whispered.

"DON'T SPEAK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, ITS ALL YOUR MOTHERS FAULT, SHE NEVER TAUGHT ANYTHING GOOD TO YOU" His father yelled. Magnus blood boiled hearing about his mother, he would bear anything but he won't bear someone saying something bad about his mother, no matter who.

"DON'T SAY A WORD AGAINST MY MOTHER" Magnus found himself yelling back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?" His father yelled back. 

"I SAID DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER" Magnus repeated.

"WHY DO YOU CARE, YOU ARE THE REASON SHE IS DEAD" His father yelled.

"NO, THAT IS NOT TRUE I DIDN'T KILLED HER" Magnus for the first time defended himself.

"OH LOOK AT YOU, YOU MADE US GO TO YOUR FRIENDS PARTY" His father yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I WAS JUST A KID" Magnus screamed.

"YES A KID I WISH WAS NEVER BORN, YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED THE MOST" His father yelled back pushing Magnus.

"I DIDN'T, AND IF YOU LOVE HER YOU SHOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS, YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF ME BECAUSE SHE DID" Magnus yelled tears in his eyes.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR A MURDERER?" His father screamed. 

"IF SHE WOULD HAVE KNOWN, YOU WOULD BE AN ALCOHOLIC ABUSIVE DAD SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRY YOU" Magnus yelled. 

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS, YOU WILL REGRET EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU SAID FROM YOUR FILTHY MOUTH I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT" His father threatened as he stormed out of the house. Magnus sigh with relief feeling light after finally letting everything out. Maybe Alec was right, maybe it is time for him to stood up. He didn't even care about the threat he was just so happy and proud of himself. He immediately ran upstairs locking his bedroom as he took out his mobile. He couldn't believe he did this. The same Magnus bane who was always so afraid to say anything to his dad finally stood up from himself. It was all because of Alec. He unlocked his phone and messaged Alec

"I love you ❤" He typed before sending, he waited for a minute before Alec's reply came.

"I love you too baby, is everything okay?" Alec message read.

"Yeah, can you call?" Magnus asked, he wanted to hear his voice. Almost a second later his mobile ringed indicating Alec's call. He attended it with a huge smile.

"ALEXANDER" Magnus breathed.

"Magnus is everything okay?" Alec asked worried.

"Everything is perfect Alec" Magnus said. 

"Someone is quite happy, what is it?" Alec asked.

"You won't believe, I stood up to my dad" Magnus smiled.

"Seriously? OMG baby I am so proud of you" Alec cheered making Magnus laugh. Alec kept telling him that he was so proud and that he love him and for the first time Magnus felt think things might be good from now on.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Almost a week later the lightwoods planned a movie night in their house. Magnus Went along with them from school and currently they were arranging things. They have arranged a projector in their lawn. Alec and Magnus were doing sitting arrangements, placing seats, cushions blankets and all necessary things. Izzy and Clary were helping Maryse with dinner. Simon and Jace were arranging projector while Robert and Max were in market for refreshments. 

"Let's keep this here" Alec spoke as they guided a small sofa. Once done Alec wiped his hands on his jeans pocket before they both walked towards Alec room to get fresh. Magnus decided to take shower first. He took towel from Alec as he started to walk towards bathroom.

"Want me to join?" Alec winked. Magnus eyes widened as he looked away blushing. 

"Alexander, no" Magnus spoke before going inside. Alec laughed as he waited for Magnus. To say Alec was proud of Magnus would be understatement. He was beyond proud of the way Magnus was handling everything. He smiled as he lay on bed looking up at ceiling. After a while Magnus came out, his hairs dripping water, as he went towards mirror. Alec smirked spinning Magnus as he kissed him. Magnus kissed him back hairs long forgotten. Alec pushed him towards a wall getting in front of him as he attacked his neck. He sucked his neck Making Magnus moan.

"Alexander" Magnus moaned tightening his grip on Alec's neck. Alec smirked as he trailed his tongue on his neck. His hot breathes making Magnus skin tingle. Shiver went through Magnus body As Alec bit his earlobe kissing underneath his ear. Kissing his neck backwards Alec found his lips again as he kissed his passionately. Magnus kissed back with equal force Making them both moan before Alec pulled back breathless. 

"You look so hot, I couldn't resist" Alec smirked chuckling seeing Magnus blush. He pushed past Alec as he went towards the mirror still blushing. Alec laughed before going for shower.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Alec sat together in a couch tucked under a fluffy quilt. Alec's arms were tightly around Magnus keeping him between himself feeling cozy. Magnus had a plate of popcorn in his lap while Alec was sipping his hot coffee as they watch "LA LA Land" on request of Izzy and Clary. Boys groaned but of course the girls won. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder as he watch the movie excitedly. Alec smile intertwining their hands together. 

"Its so good" Magnus spoke quietly. 

"Yeah its nice" Alec chuckled kissing his cheek.

"Come on You All its girlish" Max suddenly spoke

"SHUT UP MAX" Izzy and Clary yelled in union eyes fixed on screen, no matter how many times Simon And Jace tried to distract them, they would just shushed them not diverting their eyes. In the end they gave up. 

"you smell good you know" Alec spoke hugging Magnus closer to his chest. Magnus laughed out loud catching everyone's attention. He blushed looking at Alec who laughed as well before pulling him closer

"I hate you" Magnus mumbled in Alec's chest feeling his hands in his hairs. 

"I love you too" Alec spoke giggling. They both were in their own world movie long forgotten. They were to busy in their own little bubble to notice anything going around them. After about 2 hours they were done with movie ad well as dinner and Now Magnus was getting ready to go home and Alec as usual was trying to make him stay.

"Come on Magnus, stay the night" Alec spoke.

"Alec I should go" Magnus said grabbing his bag.

"Magnus its night I can't let you go by yourself" Alec protested. Magnus walked towards Alec and pecked his lips. Smiling he pull apart.

"I will be fine I promise" Magnus promised but Alec shook his head.

"I will drop you okay?" Alec spoke looking for his keys. Magnus eyes widened. 

"ALEC NO MY DAD WILL SEE YOU" Magnus spoke. Alec sigh thinking. after few seconds he spoke.

"I'll drop you a little away yeah?" Alec asked. Magnus sigh nodding. After looking for his keys Alec went outside with Magnus telling his mom he is going to drop Magnus. They were near Magnus house within ten minutes. Magnus stopped Alec a little away before getting out of his car. He kissed Alec one last time as he went his away. Alec stood their until Magnus was out of sight before driving away.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus walked along a isolated hallways of their school looking for Alec. He walked a little further his bag hung on his shoulder when his eyes landed on Alec. His face immediately beamed as he ran towards Alec. Alec smiled looking at Magnus embracing him in a tight hug. 

"I missed you so much" Alec said though they saw each other yesterday. But Alec heart ache for Magnus every second. With out Magnus he felt empty hollow.

"I missed you too" Magnus giggled, Alec pull apart before cupping Magnus face and kissing him. Magnus smiled kissing back but was interrupted by a cough he know now very well. Izzy.

"Look at these Lovebirds, eating each other out" Izzy blurted out laughing, laughter followed by three more which Magnus know was Simon Clary and Jace. Magnus blushed and Alec rolled his eyes before the bell rung. They all started walking together laughing, but the moment was so small, as soon as Magnus gazed fell on someone he stood dead on his track. His hands trembling, his breaths quickening. No this can't be. He can't be here. I am hallucinating. Magnus thought, he blinked twice trying to adjust but the dreaded figure stood in front of him with the smirk Magnus hate so much. Alec and everyone else looked at Magnus confused and shocked not understanding what was happening. Alec stood in front if Magnus trying to catch his attention but his eyed were fixed on that figure, looking beyond Alec.

"Magnus, hey what's wrong look at me" Alec tried to divert Magnus eyes but he didnt even blinked. Everyone else was shouting at Magnus to say something but what could he say? This can't be happening. Not Now, not When Magnus thought everything will be okay. Why?. Magnus breath increased As the figure took small steps towards Magnus, his heart beating faster, his hands shaking, his lips trembling. His legs was weak he felt like he would fall. He was scared.  
Seconds later the figure stood in front of him pushing Alec away, Alec was confused frozen on the spot. What the hell was happening? Who was he and why Magnus was so scared. The figure bend down whispering something in Magnus ear.

"Don't forget who you belong to" The figure whispered in Magnus ear making his knees buckled. His eyes widened as he looked at him. scared he thought he might pass out..

"Sebastian" After eternity Magnus breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN..... NOW WHAT? This story is definitely going downhill from now onwards you guys need to e!embrace yourself. Do tell me. and here's a dedication to this beautiful person @Fatima ...Thank you for your lovely comments and amazing support. Your comments always make me smile. I hope you like this chapter as well... Love you beautiful!! ❤❤❤❤


	16. CHAPTER 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec about Sebastian

As soon as the words left Magnus mouth, Clary and Simon's eyes widened hand on their mouths. Magnus was standing still looking at Sebastian with fear in his eyes while Sebastian was smirking. Jace and Izzy stood their confused looking between Magnus and the mysterious guy. Alec eyes were fixed on Magnus who was pale as hell. Alec wanted to Hug Magnus. He slowly extended his hand and intertwine his fingers with Magnus holding his hand tightly. This catched Magnus attention as he looked down at their Hands before looking up at Alec, his eyes glistening with tears. Alec felt his heart breaking. Who ever was this guy he don't like him. Sebastain smirked seeing Alec and Magnus hands together. 

"Wow, replacement I am offended Magnus" Sebastian smirked. 

"Get Away from Magnus" Alec spoke.

"Pretty boy, no one is talking to you, right Magnus?" Sebastian smirked getting closer to Magnus who stepped back, Alec immediately cover Magnus placing himself between them. Sebastian rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Just remember what I said Magnus, I'll see you around" Sebastian smirked as he walk past them. Alec immediately turned to Magnus who was stoned to his place his hands trembling. His breaths speed up unable for him to control. He knew he was having a panic attack. Alec was immediately by his side cupping his face. 

"Magnus, baby hey its okay I got you" Alec tried to assure him but nothing was helping. Magnus breaths was getting out of control as a sob escaped his mouth. 

"Magnus, Listen to me calm down baby, follow my breaths" Alec spoke, his own Heart beat speeding. Magnus looked at Alec trying to follow his action. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself as a sob escaped him mouth. He fell on Alec's arms sobbing. Alec slid down holding Magnus closer as he run his fingers on his hair trying to calm him. Clary and Simon rub his back too shocked to say anything. Clary's own eyes were wet seeing her bestfriend like this. Sebastian was Magnus darkest past, his greatest fear and now him being here was nothing more than a nightmare for Magnus. 

"Alexander I--" Magnus tried to say but couldn't.

"Shh I got you baby Its okay whatever it is" Alec comforted him. 

"Please take me away from here please Alexander" Magnus begged his tears falling. Alec heart broke seeing him like this. What else can Magnus endure?.

"Shh Okay, okay calm down will go" Alec spoke wiping Magnus tears, He gently kissed his forehead before getting up taking Magnus along. He hold Magnus closer as he told Jace.

"I'm Taking him home" Alec told Jace who nodded. Clary came forward and hugged Magnus.

"Magnus everything will be okay, you got us" Clary whispered as he kissed his cheek. Magnus was too afraid to say anything, he just nodded and went along Alec. They made towards his car after taking a leave form saying Magnus wasn't feeling well. Alec after making sure Magnus was okay started driving. He every now and then glance at Magnus whose head was resting along a window silent tears falling. After few more minutes Alec parked outside of his house getting out. Magnus followed Alec to his home as he took out a spare key he had in case of emergency. He unlocked the door getting inside not wanting to wake his mother. He held Magnus hand as he guided him towards his room. Locking it quietly he turned around and hugged Magnus who immediately started crying. Alec whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he rub his back trying to comfort the sobbing mess in his arms. He pulled apart after a long time when Magnus sob turned into silent tears. Magnus sniffled pulling apart.

"Come on" Alec spoke as he guided Magnus towards the bed. Taking off their shoes and placing bags on the floor they both went under the comforter Magnus hugging Alec tightly. Alec felt like the boy would break him with the force. He was trembling with fear In Alec's arms. They stayed their for hours, Alec continously telling Magnus that he was safe, and everything was okay. Magnus body ache with pain as he closed his eyes enjoying Alec's warmth. Sleep was no where near the boys. When Magnus calmed Alec decided to initiate a conversation.

"Love?" Alec spoke.

"Yeah?" Magnus whispered.

"Who is Sebastian? And why were you so scared?" Alec asked hoping Magnus won't freak out again. Magnus pulled apart not looking at Alec.

"I can't tell you Alec, You will hate Me, I can't bear that. You will leave me, you will think I am pathetic and You--" Magnus started hyperventilating. Alec immediately cupped his face soothing him.

"Hey Hey Hey, Magnus look at me, I can't ever think anything like that, I love you and I promise I won't leave you" Alec assured Magnus kissing his forehead. Magnus closed his eyes tears falling.

"I promise Magnus" Alec spoke again. Magnus nodded before laying back In Alec's arms. He closed his eyes and after a long deep breath spoke.

"I didn't actually Live here, I am from Brooklyn. When I was 11 years old I met this boy Sebastian he was my senior, he is two years older then me. We immediately clicked and got friends, friendship then changed into love and Almost a year later Sebastain told me he loved me. I told him back and we got together. Everything was so perfect, he loved me so much and cared for me. He would always make me Happy and always was there for me Until.." Magnus exhale. Alec tightened his grip on his running his hand on his hair. He knew this would make him comfortable.

"Until he started to get a little possessive over me, He didn't like me talking to anyone. It went like this for a while he would get mad seeing me with someone. It went bad, he made me break up my friendship With Tessa and Ragnor my best friends, he would told me I was just his and I belong to him. I thought he just loved me so much. After a while he started to get a little violent, first he yelled at me. I ignore that, after that he started to abuse me. He would beat me sometime. I thought he was having a bad time so I ignore that until things got to much. He started abusing me Sexually, he assault me sexually. He didn't actually raped me but did the other things. I was young and afraid, I begged him to stop, i screamed and cried but he didn't stop" Magnus cried tears falling rapidly as he shut his eyes tightly images appearing in his mind. Alec exhale quietly not believing his ears. Why Magnus had to suffer this much?

"Then one particular day, he saw me talking to Ragnor and Tessa, I didn't talked to them myself I swear they came to me. He got angry, he grabbed me and took me home. He then beat me alot. He abused me sexually telling me I was only his. He then told me he was going to make me his forever and started taking of his shirt. I realized what he was going to do. I screamed and Fought until I was away from him. I started running until my house came in view. I went to my dad who was alot better then. He was alcoholic back then but he cared for me. I told him I don't want to stay here. He asked me everything and after I narrated everything we shifted here in New York. My mother was from a rich family, this is her house so it wasn't a problem for us. After shifting here I never heard from Sebastian again. But I was wrecked, I stopped talking to everyone. I was scared. It took me alot of time to trust Clary And Simon and when you came back my walls broke. Sebastian was pushed against the back of my mind, but my father he went wild here meeting new people and, You remember the guy you saved me from that night in club?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah" Alec answered.

"It was one of my father's friend he forced me to come that night" Magnus spoke

"And Now he is back and he is going to get me" Magnus cried.

"Shh no that's not happening i wont let him" Alec tried to comfort Magnus, his own tears were falling rapidly. Why Magnus? Why his Angel? 

"Alec I--" Magnus cried.

"I got you baby, I love you" Alec spoke, Magnus nodded before closing his eyes hoping to escape this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking cried it was heart breaking i cant believe i did that :(


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering..

For the next couple of days Magnus didn't attended the school and Alec didn't mind. He knew Magnus needed time to digest everything that Happened. Alec himself needed time. He was still in a state of shock and grief. He can't get the image out of his mind of young Magnus sobbing begging Sebastian to stop. Every time he blink there is a tear waiting to shed. He was in utter grief. Why Magnus? Why he has to endure every bad thing in this cruel world? Wasn't his father physical abuse enough? He can't fathom all this, How could Sebastian abuse Magnus sexually? How could he torment someone he claimed to be in love with. Every time Alec looked at Magnus, he just want to hug the boy and keep him safe from the cruelty of the world. Magnus was too good to be living in a world full of monsters. Alec remember Magnus telling him that he don't want to be looked differently and Alec can't blame him, anyone would feel the same as Magnus was feeling. 

"Alec you okay Man?" Jace asked as he sip him coffee sitting in the cafeteria of their school. Magnus looked at Alec concern. How brows frowned. Magnus was a bit hesitant Now, he was scared of being alone. He would stick to Alec as if his life was dependent on him which it was. 

"Oh yeah just thinking" Alec shook his head smiling. 

"Oh you kinda zoom out of it" Jace spoke, he again shook his hear brushing the conversation away. Everyone was protective over Magnus now. Izzy and Jace didn't knew the whole thing but they were told that Sebastian was Magnus ex who was quite abusive. They didn't asked for more getting the whole thing. Clary and Simon were like Magnus life jacket, keeping him safe. Magnus appreciated all this but he kind of felt it was all to much. Maybe they all were pitying him but Alec assured him that he matters so much to everyone, That they all love him to much to see him hurt. Magnus just smiled nodding. Honestly Magnus never thought someone could love him this much, he never thought he would get friends after Tessa and Ragnor, he never thought he could be loved after Sebastian, Magnus thought he didn't deserved to be loved and now he was grateful. Magnus looked at his friends smiling he then looked at Alec his heart swelling. 

"I love you Alexander" Magnus blurted out, Alec smiled looking back at Magnus.

"I love you too Magnus so much" Alrc spoke kissing him. Magnus never thought he deserve someone like Alec, when he first started to tell him about Sebastian he was afraid, scared that Alec will leave him, that he wont love him anymore but Alec did the quite opposite. He loved him even more and Magnus was so relieved. Magnus looked ahead and his met Sebastian who smirked rubbing his thumb over his lips looking at Magnus hungrily. Magnus gasped his breaths quickening as he tried to stay calm. He took deep breath his hand immediately going for Alec holding it tightly. He squeezed Alec's hand with so much force he felt it would break. Alec looked at Magnus confused before he followed his gaze and landed own Sebastian. He immediately cupped Magnus face making him look at Alec.

"Hey he won't hurt you" Alec whispered Caressing his cheek. Magnus gulped before nodding slightly. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sebastian evil smirk which was making him uncomfortable. He feel like he would puke. He needed to get away from there. He immediately stood up running back inside. Alec's eyes widened as he followed him. He stopped Magnus by his arm turning him around.

"Magnus, love its okay" Alec spoke, Magnus only shook his head tears falling. He hated feeling so vulnerable, so afraid. But he was, he was beyond scared. He wont survive of he went through that again.

"I know its hard but we all are here yeah? he won't hurt you" Alec assured Magnus.

"Alec its so hard, I can't every time I look at him I remember those nights and I--" Magnus cried, Alec hugged him rubbing his back shushing him.

"I'm scared Alexander" Magnus finally admitted, "I am so scared" his whispered trailed off. Alec heart ached for him, his heart wrenched seeing his angel so scared. 

"I know baby, I know" Alec whispered. The stood their for a while until the bell runt and unfortunately they had different lectures today. 

"Magnus, I'll skip class okay? I'll stay with you" Alec spoke seeing Magnus Hand trembling.

"You can't do that Alexander, Sooner or later I do have to face this" Magnus smiled sadly although his inside was screaming, begging Alec to stay with him. Not to leave him alone.

"Magnus its not a problem I--" Alec spoke but Magnus cut him putting his finger on his lips.

"Its okay Alexander, I will be fine. Sebastian might not be taking Psychology. And if anything happens I'll call you okay?" Magnus assured Alec, more himself then Alec. Before Alec could reply they were interrupted by a voice.

"The bell has rung five minuted ago, go to your classes Immediately" Their school incharge Steeve spoke. Alec bend down kissing Magnus cheek and squeezing his hand as they walked away..  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was sitting on fourth row in their psychology class and so far everything was great. He was really enjoying his psychology lecture until the door burst opened and in came Sebastian making Magnus drop his pencil. He apologized to their sir telling him it was his first day and he got lost. Sebastian eyes searched the room until it landed on Magnus, who shrink back on his seat. Sebastian smirk seeing him.

"Very well, now if you will please take your seat Sebastian we would like to continue our lecture" Raphael spoke.

"Sure Sir, I would like to sit with Magnus, I feel like he could help me" Sebastian smirked. Magnus eyes widened as he opened his mouth yo protest but his throat was dry. It held no sound. 

"Well yeah, he is a great student. Go take your seat" Raphael encouraged Sebastian who nodded. He took small steps towards Magnus making his heart race with each step. Sebastian smirked as he sat down with Magnus. Magnus body stiffed as he tried to avoid him but it was impossible.

"It's been so long Magnus, God How I missed you" Sebastian whispered in his ear. Magnus fisted his hand under his seat trying to stay calm when he felt he would die. 

"You know I miss your kisses, you body and so much more" Sebastian bit his earlobe. Magnus breaths were out of control his eyes wet.

"Stay away from me" Magnus warned him through gritted teeth.

"You know you liked it, and I know you missed me too, my touch the way I made you moan" Sebastian whispered his hand running along Magnus leg. Magnus closed his eyes tightly hoping to escape this. He felt he would puked and he was indeed right. He immediately ran towards Washroom after taking permission from his sir. He made just in time as he vomited. After he was done he cleaned himself and stood their his hands trembling, his whole body was shaking. He felt dizzy as a sob escaped his mouth. A minute later the door to washroom opened followed by a voice he dreaded.

"Princess what happened, you didn't like it?" Sebastian spoke sarcastically moving towards Magnus who backed. 

"Sebastian please just leave me alone" Magnus spoke trying to walk pass him but Sebastian stopped him grabbing his arm tightly and pushing him towards a wall. A muffled sob escaped his mouth as his back hit the wall. Sebastian smirked moving closer to him blocking his view. He stood so close their breaths mingle, chest touching. 

"How could I Leave you, you are mine" Sebastian whispered running his fingers on his cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Magnus whispered tears falling.

"Because you are mine, because I love you. but you left Me and now I finally found you " Sebastian whispered his fingers traveling down.

"You didn't loved me, you used me, you abused me and I am not yours now get out of the way" Magnus tried pushing Sebastian but he was so strong.

"I see you loved that guy, what was his name Alec right. now you wouldn't mind me doing something to him?" Sebastian smirked. from the moment he saw them together he knew he would succeed. Magnus would do anything to protect someone he love.

"What he hell? stay the hell away from him" Magnus threatened his heart skipping beats.

"Oh I will if you do exactly as I say, Or you know your friend Clary has a nice body as well" Sebastian spoke sarcastically. Magnus eyes widened his legs almost giving up. No this isn't happening. This can't happen.

"You dare come next my friends or Alec I swear I will---" Magnus threatened him but he knew it was useless. he couldn't do anything.

"What? you know you can't do anything but you also know what I am capable of. Now you have ten seconds to decided, either Alec or Clary or you do what I say" Sebastian spoke. Magnus shook his head tears falling. No god please his isn't happening. I can't bear it.

"1,2,3....." Sebastian started counting. Magnus closed his eyes going through everything He could see Alec's smiling face, his beautiful laugh, his shining eyes. He could hear Clary's voice, her smile. He can't do this to them. They don't deserve this. They deserve to be Happy. Beside it was All Magnus problem. He can't save himself and put their lives in danger it would kill him. 

"2 seconds time is running" Sebastian spoke. A sos escaped his mouth as he surrender.

"Okay" Magnus sobbed.

"What I didn't hear you? Say it loud?" Sebastian spoke sarcastically.

"I said okay" Magnus said a little louder.

"Say you will do everything I ask you to" Sebastian spoke 

"I will" Magnus nodded.

"You won't tell anyone, or they will be in serious trouble" Sebastian warned. Magnus nodded to tired to speak.

"And say you belong to me, only me" Sebastian smirked getting closer to him, his lips inches apart. Magnus shook his head his vision blinded by tears.

"SAY IT" Sebastian yelled. Magnus flinched before whispering.

"I belong to you, only you" He whispered feeling filthy.

"Good Now lets have some fun" Sebastian smirked before smashing his lips on Magnus, kissing him with all the force. Magnus closed his eyes letting him kiss as tears fell. He wish he could die. Sebastian added a tongue inside him before trailing kisses on his neck to his chest and going towards his waist band. He smirked seeing Magnus eyes widened as he unzipped Magnus pant going for his boxers. Magnus closed his eyes tightly sob escaping his mouth as he felt Sebastian taking him in his mouth.  
.  
.  
.  
Sebastian smirked when he was finished licking his lips as hr stood up. He looked at sobbing mess Magnus was he fell down hugging his knees closer his chest. 

"It was fun, see you soon and don't forget. Don't tell anyone" Sebastian spoke as he went outside leaving a sobbing Magnus curled up on himself. He was trembling, sobbing. His hand shaking. He felt pathetic, filthy but most of all.

He just wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No no no I didn't wrote this... OMG I did... I can't believe I did this to my baby. oh lord. it was so sad to write I swear 


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its short but sad

Magnus sat there crying until he couldn't anymore, until his heart ache but there was no tears left to shed. His eyes were soar, red. His throat was dry. He couldn't breathe. Everything was blur for him. His body was still shaking, he could still feel Sebastian hands on him. He could still feel his mouth on him. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to trash everything. He wanted to wake up from this haunting nightmare. But most of all he wanted to dig a whole and die, he wanted to lock himself and never get out. He just wanted to end all of his misery. His wrist ache for razor but he didn't even had the strength to draw a single line on his arm. Why can't he ever get a break? why can't he be happy? How did Sebastian found him? why did he found him?. How could Magnus survive this? He wasn't strong enough and he couldn't even reject, his friends life was in danger, Alec's life was in danger. He would bear any thing for Alec. He wiped his tears with trembling hands and stood up with shaky legs holding the wall for support. He swayed a little before balancing himself. He looked at mirror disgusted at himself. He looked like a mess. He splash water on his face couple of time until his eyes look a little less reddish. Taking a deep breath he step outside.  
The bell had already rung indicating it was their second lecture. He made towards his psychology class and after picking his bag up walked towards his locker where he found a scared looking Alec waiting for him. Upon seeing Magnus he immediately hugged him but Magnus didn't hugged back. How could he? He was filthy. Alec he didn't even deserve him. Alec pulled apart, his mind too blur to notice that Magnus didn't hugged back. He looked at Magnus sighing with relief.

"Magnus, where were you? I was so worried. Are you okay?" Alec asked.

Magnus cleared his throat before speaking careful not to let Alec know. 

"Alexander I am okay, it was a long lecture I got late" Magnus lied not meeting Alec's eyes.

"Oh thank god, was Sebastian in your class?" Alec asked cautious. Magnus tensed at his name but immediately composed himself. he couldn't let Alec know.

"Yeah but it was fine" Magnus lied, it was far from fine. He was crumbling inside. He was dying slowly. 

"I love you okay?" Alec said as if making sure. Magnus only nodded exhaling slowly. Alec cupped his face and kissed him. Magnus stood their. His lips frozen he couldn't even move them. How could he? Alec frowned before pulling apart.

"Magnus, love are you sure you are okay?" Alec asked concerned. Magnus smiled nodding trying to sound genuine. Alec knew he was lying but he dropped it thinking that maybe he was still battling about Sebastian. But Alec didn't knew was Magnus had lost the battle. Alec intertwine their fingers together as they went for their second lecture. Alec and Magnus sat together while Sebastian sat a little away from them opposite to Magnus, he smirked at him, Magnus swallowed his saliva as he looked down at his book. Alec traced soothing circle on the back of his hand to calm him and Magnus was grateful about it. 

"You know I am hating English now" Alec suddenly spoke trying to start a conversation between them. Their teacher had assigned them pair task to write poem and Alec and Magnus immediately paired up. 

"Why?" Magnus asked concentrating on the words in front of him.

"I mean how can we Even make a poem out of it? Its nuts. we are students not poets" Alec spoke frustrated. Magnus chuckled a little looking at him.

"just focus a little you will understand" Magnus spoke as he wrote first line.

"Its boring" Alec spoke.

"Maybe, its like a puzzle. You just have to look deeply and in the end its right in front of you" Magnus stated as he looked at Alec's piece of work.

"Impressive, who said that?" Alec asked smiling.

"My mother" Magnus replied, Alec mouth made and 'o' shape as he squeezed Magnus hand tightly. Magnus just smiled trying to complete his task. He just wanted to go home, hell even his father abuse was better than this. Few days back he would have done anything to get away from that house and came to school cause he felt free here happy and now it was quite opposite. He felt trapped, suffocated, hollow. Even with Alexander by his side he was hollow. They Sat there completing their task when the bell rung. Alec and Magnus immediately grab their Bag as they walk hand In hand outside.  
.  
.  
.  
"Seriously Man, school sucks" Simon spoke, they all chuckled seeing him frustrated. 

"Simon babe, stop being such a nerd" Izzy replied to him.

"Well I am a nerd" Simon spoke.

"Yeah no doubt a very hot nerd" Izzy commented smirking, Simon smirked back as he kissed her. 

"Seriously when are you two getting together?" Alec asked pointing at Jace and Clary. 

"Dude, we are together" Jace spoke holding Clary's hand who smiled, 

"SHIT NO! WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?" Alec exclaimed hand on his mouth. 

"well after that game" Jace winked, Alec nodded smirking. Magnus just sat there looking at his friends at Alec, they all looked so happy how could Magnus ever do anything to them? How could he risk their life? He shook his head as he started to play with a pen in his hand. He wanted to block everything around him. He just wanted to be alone. Alec suddenly looked at Magnus frowning. He was quite the whole time, and why was he playing with the pen? Magnus was behaving quiet weird since their first lecture.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked concerned.

"Alexander I am fine" Magnus spoke still not looking up, Alec frowned lifting his chin up but Magnus still didn't met his gaze.

"Magnus, look at Me please" Alec begged, Magnus didn't, he couldn't. How could he look at Alec's amazing eyes with his disgusting one. He also knew that if he looked at Alec he would break apart, he won't be Able to hold on and he was afraid he might tell him everything. 

"Magnus" Alec pleaded. Magnus couldn't handle it. He immediately stood up taking his bag along with him. 

"I have assignment to complete I'll see you all later" Magnus stated and before anyone could say anything he ran inside. Alec sat their confused and shocked before he followed him. He looked every where and in the end found him in library reading something.

"There you are, Magnus what was it?" Alec asked sitting with him.

"I told you I had a assignment to complete" Magnus spoke still reading book.

"Magnus, put the book down please" Alec pleaded, Magnus hesitantly closed the book before placing it neatly with him. 

"Now look at me" Alec spoke. When Magnus didn't Alec spoke again.

"Magnus" Alec whispered, Magnus slowly lifted his eyes until his met Alec.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked sincerely, resting his hand over Magnus.

"I am okay Alexander, I swear" Magnus whispered blinking his eyes rapidly to keep his tears from falling.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus reached his home it took everything in him not yo break down then and there, He barely made it to his room before he fell down Crying, He curled up on himself sobbing. Images flashing around his mind, Images of Sebastian kissing him, Images of Sebastian on his knees sucking him. An involuntary screamed left his mouth as he cried. He stood up and with shaky legs took his razor, immediately he started to cut not caring about the blood. Their was Alec's voices floating his thoughts, telling him to promise not to cut, but Magnus couldn't stop. When his arm was bloody enough and he was satisfied he let the blade slip on his sudden spot. He sob his way towards his bed hugging his teddy beer as he screamed and sob.

"You belong to me Magnus" Sebastian voice echoed in his head as he hugged himself and cried.

"God I can't, I can't please" Magnus prayed.

"Please help me, please" Magnus pleaded shaking his head until his eyes started to fall. He closed his eyes hoping to never open them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I am doing this I swear 


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and feels and feels...

Magnus and everyone else was sitting in cafeteria on their break. Today was kind of better for Magnus, Sebastian didn't so far bothered him. He was sitting With Alec by his side and his friends in front of him. Simon was too busy in eating his burger and Jace was trying to slow the boy down.

"Dude slow down, no one is taking that away from you" Jace spoke.

"What blonde? I am hungry" Simon replied back making them all chuckled.

"Well Simon it kinda look like you haven't eaten in ages" Clary said.

"Seriously Clary? you? now you are taking your boyfriend side over your best friend of ages" Simon complained, Clary rolled her eyes smiling.

"You all let the boy eat" Alec said smiling.

"I like you lightwood, Magnus you got the right boyfriend" Simon said taking another bite. Magnus chuckled rolling his eyes. He looked at Alec and found him looking back. Alec winked at him making him blush. 

"Well today was a tiring day, I had these long boring lectures" Izzy complained.

"Babe, every lecture is long and boring" Simon said as a matter of fact.

"Oh come on Simon, not all are some are really interesting" Magnus protested,

"Only you bane, Maybe they are like you psychology one" Simon spoke sarcastically. Magnus rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Hey don't say anything about psychology, it makes you wise and mature" Magnus defended.

"Yeah right, tell someone who wants to be mature" Simon said. Magnus rolled his eyes giving up. who could possibly win from Simon? .

"Seriously are we really seeing two boys fighting over psychology?" Jace commented shaking his head.

"Interesting right? not a sight you witness everyday" Alec replied chuckling. Magnus chuckled back.

"You all are screwed up" Izzy commented. Everyone laughed, the mood was quiet pleasant. It was after a Long time they had a fun talk like this but obviously fate was never on Magnus side. All of a sudden his mobile buzzed indicating a message. He frowned taking it out, who could message him? they only person who ever messaged him was Alec or his friends, and they were all with him. Curiously Magnus tapped the screen reading a message.

"Come to washroom, I need you". The message read. It was from unknown number but he knew every well who it was. Magnus breaths immediately increased as he realized what this meant. He again had to face that. Magnus closed his eyes and taking a long breathe stood up trying to act cool while his hands were trembling, his heart was racing and he was crumbling. 

"What happened?" Alec asked confused.

"I just remember something important I'll be back in a while" Magnus lied.

"I'll come with you" Alec spoke getting up.

"NO" Magnus immediately declined his voice louder then usual. Alec's eyes widened as he stood their waiting for Magnus to continue.

"I mean you stay here I'll be back in a while, I promise" Magnus assured him. Alec nodded uncertain as he sat back down watching Magnus walk away. There was something about his posture which make Alec worried. He was tensed

"Don't you think he's acting a bit weird?" Alec asked turning towards his group.

"I don't know maybe he is just stressed about Sebastian and all you know" Izzy answered.

"Do you think Sebastian did something" Jace asked.

"I don't know" Alec whispered.

"Just don't go doing anything stupid okay? first ask Magnus about it" Clary suggested. Alec nodded exhaling.

"Yeah okay" He replied.  
.  
.  
With each step Magnus took his breaths become shallow, his great raced and his hands tremble. He walked slowly trying to calm himself but nothing was helping. Whenever he think maybe everything will be okay, something happens, something bad which crushed his hopes. He wish he could do something, anything too get away from this nightmare. 

This nightmare was more haunting then any other one, it was more haunting then all the horror movies combined he had seen with his mother. He chuckled bitterly, There was once a time in his life when all he was afraid was the ghosts. He remember he would hug his mother tightly and hide his face in her chest to escape from ghost. 

But Sebastian he was far more from ghost, he wishes he could still hug his mother tightly and hide from Sebastian. We think that maybe if his mother was alive his life would have been so much different, better. He would tell his father about Sebastian and like a good dad he would beat the shit out of him. 

Shaking his head he stopped in front of the washroom. He stood there taking deep breaths to calm himself but who was he kidding? After minute or so with trembling hands he rotated the knob and went inside.

Sebastian was already standing there waiting anxiously for Magnus, he was getting frustrated seeing Magnus take so long. He was about to message him when hr entered. Immediately Sebastian smirked seeing Magnus so scared. He liked this, he liked making him scared, he like making him vulnerable.

"Princess you took so long" Sebastian spoke moving closer. Magnus just stood there not saying anything, Suddenly Sebastian grabbed his arm and kissed him in mouth. Magnus closed his eyes and let Sebastian kiss him. His mouth move with Magnus roughly making the kiss deeper. Magnus was panting in that kiss. His heart was beating faster and his there were goosebumps on his skin. Sebastian moved towards Magnus neck as he suck it there hard, Magnus bit his lips trying yo contain a moan from escaping his lips, but he failed miserably as Sebastian sucked his soft spot.

Sebastian smirked as moan escaped Magnus mouth sucking his neck over and over again. He knew that was Magnus soft spot and he teased him.

"What are you doing?" Magnus panted eyes shut tightly.

"Claiming you mine" Sebastian smirked, Magnus eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, he was marking him. He was giving him a hickey. He can't do that. But before he could protest Sebastian pulled apart satisfied with a nice looking Hickey on Magnus neck.

He then stood a little further and took his pants off leaving him only in boxer. Magnus eyes were fixed on floor not looking at Sebastian. 

"Now Princess get in your knees, its your time to payback" Sebastian smirked standing closer to Magnus Now completely naked. Magnus just stood there not obeying his head low.

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES" Sebastian yelled making Magnus flinched. He closed his eyes as he slid down on his knees with tears In his eyes. Sebastian smirked getting closer to him as he spoke.

"NOW SUCK NICELY" Sebastian spoke, Magnus nodded before obeying tears falling rapidly from his eyes.  
.  
.  
When Sebastian was done, he went outside leaving Magnus alone, Magnus immediately puked trying to get rid of a disgusting taster in his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes continuously as he puked. His body was shaking so badly he felt like he would have a seizure.

He stood there for a while, trying to calm himself. After making sure he was steady he went outside to find everyone exactly where he left them. He took a deep breath seeing Alec and after making sure his Hickey was hidden he advanced towards them. Alec immediately Looked at Magnus signing with relief.

"What took you so long?" Alec asked as Magnus sat down. 

"I told you, I remember something important" Magnus spoke not looking at Alec. Alec sigh before giving him his sandwich.

"Here eat this" Alec spoke, Magnus shook his head. He was far from eating at the moment. He would puke again if he ate anything. His mouth already had that horrible taste in his mouth. Besides he didn't even wanted to eat anymore.

"I'm not hungry" Magnus answered when Alec looked at him.

"What? Magnus you haven't eaten anything" Alec protested.

"I SAID I AM NOT HUNGRY ALEXANDER" Magnus suddenly snapped. Everyone looked at Him shocked and Alec was frozen for a second. Why was Magnus behaving so bad? 

"I--Uh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Magnus sigh tears in his eyes. Alec immediately cupped his face looking at him.

"Hey, it's okay I get it" Alec whispered pecking his lips. Magnus closed his eyes sighing. As Alec pull apart something caught his eyes. A purplish spot on Magnus neck.

"Hey what's that?" Alec asked pointing at his neck. Magnus eyes immediately widened as he hide his neck from the collar of his shirt.

"Umm nothing, just a bruise" Magnus Lied. Alec nodded but he could swear he saw a hickey there. Was Magnus cheering on him? Alec shook his head getting rid of negative thoughts. Maybe it was a bruise indeed.  
.  
.  
.  
When their school ended, Alec took Magnus with him telling him he wanted to take him somewhere. Magnus wasn't feeling like going but he didn't protested. He already felt bad for snapping at Alec so he wanted to make him Happy. He asked about Jace and Izzy and Alec told him they would to home by bus.

Currently Alec was driving and Magnus was sitting on front seat looking lovingly at Alec. Alec had also played a song and was singing with it making Magnus smile and Laugh. He just wanted Magnus to have a day to relax and he wanted Magnus to laugh and for that he would do anything no matter how silly it is. 

Magnus laughed out loud seeing Alec singing the song making weird expression, He loved this guy so much. Alec suddenly intertwined their hands together smiling at Magnus who smiled back. 

"Come on sing with me" Alec spoke.

"Me? I suck at singing" Magnus chuckled.

"Not possible, Now come on or I'll make you" Alec warned. Magnus rose his eyebrow looking at Alec.

"Oh yeah how?" Magnus asked, Alec smirked before stopping his car at the side. He looked at Magnus smirking before tackling him down tickling him.

"OMG Alexander" Magnus laughed as he tried to stop Alec.

"Hehe I told you, Now sing" Alec laughed tickling Magnus side, Magnus squirm in Alec's arm his laughter echoing in the car. 

"Alright, alright stop I'll sing with you" Magnus said in breaths. Alec smiled before stopping, he bend down and captured Magnus lips in his own. Magnus smiled kissing him back but still a bit hesitant. 

After a while Alec pulled apart before driving again, Magnus and Alec sing along the song holding hands. Magnus laughed seeing Alec and Alec's felt like his heart would burst at the sight of laughing Magnus.

A little later Alec stopped the car at their destination before jumping out, Magnus doing the same.

"Where are we?" Magnus asked.

"We are at the most beautiful park ever" Alec answered as he held Magnus hand and walked further. Magnus looked around smiling, it was indeed the most beautiful park ever. The greenery around him was making his heart swell. Alec lead him towards a isolated place where they both lay down looking at the clear sky above them. 

"Sometimes nature is a best therapy we need" Alec spoke looking at Magnus who laid close to Alec. Magnus smiled nodding as he rested his head in Alec chest. Alec run his fingers on Magnus hairs calming the boy down.

They sat there in silence enjoying each other warmth. The only sound was of Birds chirping as Magnus enjoyed Alec's comfort feeling the stress leaving his body. After a little wile Alec spoke.

"Magnus, love is something bothering you?" Alec asked cautious. Magnus exhale deeply shutting his eyes tightly before opening them. 

"No I-- Just stress" Magnus lied, his heart ache to tell Alec, beg him to save Magnus from that cruel monster before its too late. But he knew that was not an option.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything" Alec assured Magnus. 

"Magnus nodded in Alec's chest before speaking "I know is just stress nothing else, I am just scared of Sebastian" 

"I know babe, but don't be nothing will happen okay? I'll protect you" Alec spoke, Magnus nodded wishing this was truth. Wising Alec would protect him. Magnus feared that he will do something if its get to Much.

"Yeah I know" Magnus whispered, he then lifted his head a little looking at Alec's eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping I didn't mean to" Magnus spoke sincerely.

"I know its not a problem" Alec assured him, he bring his face closer to Magnus and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much, so freaking much" Alec whispered.

"Me too, Alexander, me too" Magnus spoke before Alec kissed him lightly, this time Magnus kissed Alec back with every thing he had in him. He kissed him back with so much love. Their lips moved in a perfect sync before they pull apart lying back. 

Magnus rested his head back on Alec's chest as tears fall from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all needed a little break before disaster right? ***smirks evilly***


	20. CHAPTER 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering

Next two days were a bit better for Magnus, Sebastian did his usual things but Alec was always there to make him laugh, his neck was almost covered with hickeys and he had to wear scarf sometimes to hide them.

Sebastian didn't do anything new to Magnus until today, He had Magnus pinned to a wall and was sucking his neck as usual leaving a hickey. Everything changed when he added two fingers in his mouth a told him to suck them.

"We're going to try something new today, one step at a time" Sebastian smirked seeing Magnus sucking his fingers, he looked at his neck liking his word. There were more like 3 hickeys on his neck. 

When he was sure his fingers were wet enough he trailed them down, unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers he looked at Magnus, who has his eyes closed. Ashamed.

Sebastian circled his fingers over Magnus before he pushed one inside Making Magnus body arched up, a moan escaping his mouth. 

"Today you are going to be fingered" Sebastian spoke curling his fingers.  
.  
.  
.  
This time Magnus didn't had a strength to just pretend everything was fine, he was bearly keeping himself together. Picking his bad up he washed his face trying to look presentable, and ran outside avoiding everyone. He didn't even went to Alec. He just wanted to get away from this place. He was feeling used, disgusting and filthy. He just ran outside from school, he ran until he saw his house breathless.

He bursted inside his room and immediately collapsed on bed, instead this time there was no tears left to be shed. This time he felt to hollow for tears as well. He just throw his backpack on the floor and went underneath his comforted. Magnus lay their eyes wide open. His inside was screaming, crumbling but no tear shed from his eyes. Maybe even they had enough. 

He just kept laying there looking up at the ceiling, his mind blank. Maybe he had given up. Or maybe he accepted his fate that he could never be happy. He wanted to cry, scream, yell but he was too tired for that. 

He heard his phone buzzing and he looked to see Alec's message asking him where he was. What could Magnus say? maybe he was even tried to message Alec back. He subconsciously placed his mobile back and just kept starring. He was empty.  
.  
.  
Alec was losing his mind, where the hell was Magnus? where did he go? He was just there with him. He would never run from school just like that. What the hell was happening? Clearly something was wrong and Alec was going to find out. 

He took out his phone again and messaged Magnus again. He was anxious, scared, frustrated and concerned. He didn't knee he could feel so many things at once.

Come on Magnus, reply me. Alec thought as he paced around the hallways looking for Magnus. Fortunately this time Magnus did reply him.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I was not feeling well so I went home" Magnus messaged read. Alec frowned before replying back.

"What? what happened? Are you okay? I'm coming over" Alec replied. Immediately Magnus message came.

"Alexander don't, my father is home. Besides its just a stomach problem I guess I just need rest, I'll message you when I'll wake up okay? :)" Magnus replied.

Alec didn't actually believed him but what could he do? He could do there if his dad was home? Alec replied a small okay before placing his phone back. Something was wrong and he needed to find out. And something was wrong because of Sebastian. Alec was flushed with anger as he searched for Sebastian and found him at his locker. Immediately Alec pushed him back holding him tightly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAGNUS" Alec yelled. Sebastian rolled his eyes before speaking.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME LIGHTWOOD, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Sebastian lied.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU EVEN LAID A FINGER ON MAGNUS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF" Alec threatened before Jace pulled him back.

"Alec leave it, people are looking" Jace tried to reason Alec.

"LET THEM SEE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK" Alec snapped. Jace pulled him away taking him towards a free classroom.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus indeed fell asleep and and he was woken up by a yell. His father yell. He sigh before getting up and going downstairs to find his father glaring up at him.

"I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS, WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?" He yelled.

"I was sleeping" Magnus simply stated, he wasn't afraid of his father the way he was before, or maybe at the moment he just simply wanted to yell.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU SLEEP, I'M HOSTING A PARTY AND MY FRIENDS WILL BE THERE SO BEHAVE" His father yelled. Magnus eyes immediately widened as he took in what he said. Friends mean Noman? Oh god.

"ONE MORE THING, NOMAN IS ALSO COMING AND THIS TIME YOU OR ANY OF YOUR BOYFRIEND LAID A HAND IN HIM I'LL KILL YOU" His father spatted. Magnus worst fear just came into existence.

"By the way, How's you little boyfriend? What Alec?" His father asked sarcastically. Magnus eyes widened even more. How the hell is father know?

"How?" Magnus breathed out.

"I have my connections now get the hell away from here" His father spoke. Magnus immediately ran towards his room his heart racing. God he can't bear this anymore.

Sebastian

Noman

His father knowing about Alec

Magnus felt his brain would burst, or his heart would stop with the fear that was consuming him. He could feel Noman's lips on him, he could feel Sebastian hands and he could also see Alec smile. A Sib escaped his mouth as he collapsed.

"GOD NO PLEASE" Magnus cried, he didn't Care of his father heard him. He would rather die then face what was happening.

"Mom, I can't do this,I need you please help me" Magnus suddenly cried curling on himself.

"MOM WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS CRUEL WORLD? I NEED YOU" Magnus yelled looking up. 

"I can't do this anymore" He sob, suddenly he stood up with his shaky legs and took out the pills from his drawer. Without thinking he swallowed four pills. Three Sat there in his palm. As he was about to swallow them he remember something.

"Promise me you will try for Me for us" Alec voice. He heard Alec's voice in his mind. His legs gave out as he fell pills still in his hand.

"I love you so much Magnus, so freaking much" He remember Alec saying,he could see Alec face. How could he do this to Alec?   
Sobbing he immediately throw the pills on the floor and stood up. His head felt dizzy and his vision blurred. He balanced himself as he ran outside not caring for his father and his fucking party.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING? GET HERE" He heard his father yelling but he didn't care, he just ran and ran to a place he knew he would feel safe. To a place he knew he was loved. His vision was blurry, his head felt light headed, he was feeling dizzy. He feel like he would fall any moment. He just hope he could made to Alec's house in time. 

He had to sat in intervals to breath, he didn't even bought his wallet with him so he could hire a cab. 

He sigh with relief as Alec's house came in view. He was breathless, and he almost tripped before regaining himself. His eyes were dropping as he ran the bell. Seconds later the door opened revealing Izzy, who immediately frowned seeing Magnus.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Izzy asked concern.

Magnus balanced himself holding the door as he whispered "Alec" His eyes almost closing.

"ALEC COME HERE, QUICKLY ITS MAGNUS" Izzy yelled and immediately Magnus saw worried Alec running towards him. Alec eyes widened as he look at Magnus. Magnus immediately collapsed on Alec's chest sobbing as Alec held him closer sliding down a wall. Izzy stood their concern.

"Magnus baby what happened are you okay?" Alec asked cupping his face, Magnus face was sweaty and his eyes were dropping. Alec's heart rate increased as he look at him. 

"MAGNUS" Alec screamed in panic. Magnus immediately opened his eyes looking at pale Alec above him. Alec face was already wet with tears.

"I'm okay Alexander, I just took some pills" Magnus panted.

"WHAT? OMG MAGNUS NO, IZZY CALL AMBULANCE" Alec yelled scared. As Izzy was about to run inside Magnus stopped them.

"NO, I stopped before it was too late, just took four. I just need to rest" Magnus spoke his eyes closing.

"Hey open your eyes" Alec patted his cheek to keep him awake.

"Sleep" Magnus whispered before falling limp in Alec's arms. Alec eyes widened, his heart almost stopped. Though he know he will be okay, but he still didn't wanted him to close his eyes. He was scared.

"Magnus, love open your eyes please" Alec sob hugging him closer.

"Alec he will be okay, just take him to your room and let him sleep" Maryse who witnessed the whole scene spoke. Alec nodded before gathering Magnus in his arms and taking him inside. 

He gently lay Magnus down taking off his shoes, He then went for his jacket. He frowned as he saw another mark on his neck. He hesitantly slid his collar a little and almost fell. Three hickeys. Alec heart dropped. Was Magnus cheating on him? 

Alec shook his head tears falling, no way this isn't happening. Magnus could never chest in him right? there must be an explanation. Is Sebastian? 

Alec gasped as he think of that? Is Sebastian doing this to Magnus? He looked at sleeping figure of Magnus and a sob escaped his mouth. 

If this Sebastian I'll kill him Alec though before he laid beside Magnus holding him closer, already wishing he would open his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus woke up almost at mid night. His head was hurting so badly. Slowly he lifted his head and Saw Alec laying with him. He smiled down at him not wanting to wake him up but he was already up. He looked up as Magnus stirred a little. Sighing with relief he immediately Sat up. Seeing Magnus discomfort he handed him medicine for headache his mother gave him. Magnus swallowed before looking back at Alec.

"You scared me Magnus" Alec whispered after a while. Magnus sigh feeling bad. He held Alec hands tightly before looking at him.

"I know, I'm sorry Alexander it was stupid of me to do this" Magnus spoke.

"Don't ever, even think about it" Alec spoke his voice breaking. His tears fell which Magnus immediately wiped.

"I won't I promise" Magnus assured him.

"I-- I was so scared, I though I lost you" Alec cried hugging Magnus tightly. Magnus hugged back his heart breaking for Alec.

"I'm sorry Alexander" Magnus apologized.

"What made you stop?" Alec asked.

"You" Magnus spoke smiling. Alec frowned looking for explanation.

"Me how?" Alec asked.

"Your every word came into my mind, I remember promising you to stop this, I remember you telling me how much you love me and I realized what I was doing. I couldn't do that to you" Magnus explained. Alec smiled his tears falling. He took a deep breath, relieved.

"I'm glad, because I don't want a world without you" Alec whispered. Magnus tears hugging Alec tightly. Alec hugged back with equal force as they slowly fell asleep.

He could ask about Sebastian in morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, it was so sad. what do you all think will happen now?  
>  will Magnus tell Alec?   
> What about his dad?   
> You all need to tell me... hopefully next chapter will be a little less sad or maybe?   
> Anyways 150 KUDOS OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS. ITS INSANE I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD LIKE THIS ...  
> OMG I LOVE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!! ❤❤❤❤❤


	21. CHAPTER 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out about Sebastian 

Next Day Magnus woke up at almost 12 in noon with Alec by his side. They were all alone, Izzy and Jace were in school while Maryse and Max went out for shopping, Robert was at work. Alec didn't go to school because he wanted to be there with Magnus. 

Magnus blinked adjusting to the light as he curled up more in Alec's arm. Alec chuckled hugging him closer.

"I see you are up" Alec spoke.

"Yeah" Magnus replied. He just lay there his head on Alec's lap as he looked up at ceiling. He had so many emotions running at the moments.

"Come on let's get fresh and have breakfast, Mom made us sandwich" Alec spoke as he untangled himself with Magnus. When Magnus stood up he was a little dizzy but Alec held him.

"You okay?" Alec asked concerned. Magnus smiled nodding as he went to get fresh. After that both boys went outside and Alec served Magnus with juice and sandwich.

"Where's everyone?" Magnus asked taking a bite.

"Jace and Izzy at school, dad at work and Mom and Max at shopping" Alec smiled. Magnus chuckled before taking a sip. They both ate their breakfast before changing. Magnus again wear Alec clothes.

"I am wearing a lot of your clothes lately" Magnus spoke.

"Yeah, I don't mind it. You look so cute in them" Alec spoke, Magnus pouted smiling. No matter how bad things were Alec could always make him smile. 

After changing they sat together on couch to watch TV. Mostly Alec was flipping channels frustrated. Magnus was feeling a lot better, his head wasn't hurting anymore nor was he feeling dizzy. After a while Alec gave up putting the remote back.

"Screw this" Alec spoke, Magnus chuckled.

"Its always boring" Magnus spoke though he didn't watch a lot.

"I know always the same things" Alec protested. 

"Aren't we being girls? arguing over TV channels?" Magnus asked. Alec threw his head laughing.

"Well if you think like that we are" Alec smirked. 

Alec kept looking at Magnus uncertain, he wanted to ask Magnus a lot of things but he wasn't sure when was the right time. 

Magnus sat there thinking what to say, he knew Alec was looking for explanation about tomorrow and he couldn't tell him about Sebastian, but he could tell him about his dad right? 

"I know you want to know what happened last night Alec" Magnus spoke suddenly. Alec looked at him but didn't utter a word.

"My dad he got mad, he told me he was hosting a party and Noman, that guy who tried to rape me, well he was also invited and I got scared, My dad he also know about you, I mean about us. I don't know how but he does" Magnus told Alec, it was the truth indeed but only half.

"Oh God, Magnus I'm telling you this. I am never letting you go back to that house" Alec spoke.

"Alexander--" Magnus said.

"NO, I am not listening anything. That guy treat you like a shit, beat you, abuses me invite people who wanted to rape you and you tell me I should let you go" Alec spoke, he had enough. He won't let Magnus suffer from his dad anymore.

"Alexander I know but--" Magnus tried to say but Alec interrupted him looking directly at him sitting straight.

"No buts, you know how hard this is for me? Every day I am scared thinking how are you doing? every night I sleep thinking will I even see you tomorrow. How I feel knowing you are getting abuse in that house I can't do anything. I feel so scared, so useless Magnus" Alec spoke.

"You are not useless Alexander" Magnus replied. Alec was not useless, he was far from being useless. If it wasn't for Alec Magnus wouldn't be alive anymore. He was Magnus angel.

"Then please let me do this one thing for you Magnus, o don't care but you are not going in that house again. you will live with me here where you belong" Alec spoke 

"Alec its your family I can't interfere" Magnus replied.

"They were your family as well, you are a brother yo Jace Izzy and Max and a son to Mom and Dad, you know Mom told me that she feel so lucky to have you, you are a son he always wanted. She advised me the other day for you to come live here" Alec spoke cupping Magnus face looking at his glistening eyes.

"They all love you Magnus just the way I do, so please stay with me" Alec begged. Magnus only nodded his tears falling. Alec smiled with relief as he wiped his tears.

"thank you" Alec whispered.

"But my things" Magnus asked, especially his teddy bear.

"we will go to your house tomorrow and get them" Alec spoke.

"After school, my dad isn't usually home at that time" Magnus spoke

"Yeah okay, after school" Alec said before bending down and kissing Magnus softly, he gently laid Magnus on the couch getting over him as he kissed him softly, eyes closed Magnus hand traveled at Alec's back and Alec's held Magnus waist. Alec gently bit his bottom lip asking for entrance, Magnus opened his mouth allowing Alec's tongue to explore him, when done with his mouth Alec went towards his neck making magnus moan.

"Alexander" Magnus moaned eyes closed tightly until he suddenly remembered all those hickeys. He immediately jumped up making them both fall. 

"Magnus, what the hell?" Alec asked confused.

"Sorry, umm washroom" Magnus spoke as he ran inside biting his lips. Alec sat on the floor knowing Magnus lied, he stopped him from seeing those hickeys. What was Magnus hiding from him? A

Alec eyes filled with tears as he explore both the options of him cheating or him being abused. Shaking his head he decided he needed to confront Magnus.

He sat there waiting for Magnus to come and minutes later he did come joining him on the floor. Alec looked at Magnus debating whether to ask or not but in the end decided to just give it a go.

"Magnus can I ask you something?" Alec spoke, Magnus tensed but composed himself, internally his heart was going to burst.

"Sure Alexander" Magnus forced a smile.

"umm Is Sebastian forcing you on something?" Alec asked. Magnus felt his heart finally drop, how the hell did Alec know about it? Regaining his composure he spoke.

"What? No why would you say that?" Magnus asked. 

"I jus you are acting all weird and you know, I think you are hiding something from me" Alec spoke, Magnus eyes widened. he could hear his heartbeat in his ear.

"Alec I am just stressed nothing else" Magnus assured Alec.

"Are you certainly, Magnus you can tell Me anything." Alec spoke, Magnus smi nodding.

"I know Alexander, I am okay" Magnus spoke. 

"Well then are you cheating on me?" Alec asked, Magnus eyes widened, what the hell. why would Alec think that? 

"WHAT? ALEXANDER NO" Magnus immediately spoke.

"Then why are there hickeys on your neck, cause I remember I never gave you one" Alec pointed at Magnus neck.

If Magnus was alive he certainly died hearing that, Oh god when did Alec saw them.?

"Alexander they are bruises" Magnus lied praying Alec would believe him. but Alec had enough.

"SERIOUSLY MAGNUS? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BRUISES AMD HICKEYS? Alec suddenly snapped.

"Alexander please calm down" Magnus spoke.

"CALM DOWN?? MAGNUS I'M LOSING MY SHIT HERE, YOU WONT TELL ME ANYTHING, AND OBVIOUSLY THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG AND THESE HICKEYS? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME?" Alec snapped, he saw how every time he snapped Magnus flinched, he could see tears in Magnus eyes, hell is own was falling. He wanted to stop, he wanted to stop so badly but its like he didn't had a control over himself anymore.

"Alec I'm not cheating on you" Magnus said, he was breaking he know that. 

"Then tell me what this means, tell me who did this?" Alec spoke pointing at all those hickeys.

Magnus took a deep breath before hr whispered a single word which made Alec almost puked, sick to his stomach.

"Sebastian" Magnus finally whispered his tears falling.

Alec felt like he was punched, all the air was knocked out of him. He was angry, beyond angry. How could he touch his angel?

"What? Why?" Alec whispered back getting closer to Magnus, he intertwined theirs hands together.

"He threatened me, he told Me if I didn't do things he told me, he would hurt you or my friends. I couldn't risk your life or anyone of them. I love you all so much. I had to obey, he would then asked me to come to washroom and then he did these things to Me, sexual things" Magnus sob breaking down, Alec's tears fell rapidly as he hugged Magnus close to his chest too afraid to let go.

"OH God, baby why didn't you tell me? Alec whispered his voice breaking.

"He told me not to, he threatened me that if I tell anyone he would hurt you" Magnus cried his body shaking with sobs, he didn't know if he made the right decision telling Alec, all he knew was he was tired and he needed Alec. He can't bear Alec thinking that he was cheating on him. Magnus would never do that.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH" Alec spoke from gritted teeth. Alec was breaking, his eyes were leaking constantly, he felt his heart wrenching, breaking. He was in pieces but he knew he had to be strong for Magnus. but can he? How could Alec never know what Magnus was going through? He should have known it was Sebastian? How could he be so pathetic? So useless? 

He promised Magnus, he promised to protect him, To keep him safe and look what he did. He didn't even know his baby was hurting so badly. He didn't even Know Sebastian was abusing him. A sob escaped his lips as he hugged Magnus so tightly he felt they would break, there wasn't an inch between them. Alec was scared, screw that he was terrified.

"I'm so sorry, Oh God Magnus I'm so sorry" Alec cried his own body shaking with sobs, His hands were trembling as he tried to rub Magnus back.

"Alec, what are you sorry for?" Magnus asked pulling apart, his heart crumbled into tiny pieces as he saw Alec tear streamed face. He could bear anything, But Alec crying for me? It was too much.

"I couldn't protect you, oh god I couldn't keep you save. I promised To you Magnus and I failed. I am such and idiot I am so useless" Alec cried. 

Magnus heart clenched at the words leaving Alec's mouth. How could Alec even think like that? Alec was his saviour. Alec was his angel. If it wasn't for Alec he would be long gone.

"Alexander, don't say that. You saved me, you saved me from so many things" Magnus whispered cupping Alec's face and starring right into his glistening yet still beautiful eyes.

"No no I didn't, I couldn't save you from your dad, and I didn't even saved you from Sebastian" Alec shook his head crying.

"Alec, you didn't know. And you saved me in ways no one ever did" Magnus spoke.

"Oh god I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Alec spatted venom in his voice. 

"Alec" Magnus spoke.

"No, Magnus I'm gonna kill him, how the fuck he even laid a finger on you" Alec spoke bitterly.

Magnus didn't know what to say anymore, So he just simply hugged Alec as they both cry in each other arms. Sobs was echoing around the house, The walls were crying with them. 

Why do these boys had to suffer so much?.

After a while they both were tired in each other arms, Both of their hearts ache but nothing was left to be shed. Both of them was miserable but was selfless. All they ever wanted was to comfort other. All they wanted was to be there for each other no matter how hard they were breaking internally. 

Seconds later Alec changed his position his back resting with a couch still on floor, he had a strong grip on Magnus, he was too scared to let the boy go. He can't even thing What Magnus was feeling. What Magnus can endure.

He now realized the reason Magnus was acting strangely and also the reason Magnus tried to kill himself, Not just because of his father but because of Sebastian. Hatred, that's what Alec was feeling. He wanted to rip Sebastian limp from limp until he bleed to death. He wanted to teach him a lesson for hurting his angel, his baby, his freaking life. 

He looked down at Magnus whose head was now lying on Alec's laps eyes closed. Alec smiled through tears as he started running his fingers on Magnus hairs so delicately as if he was afraid Magnus would break by his single touch. Magnus heart was ripping apart but no tears fell from his eyes. 

"I love you Magnus, I love you so Much" Alec suddenly whispered, Hearing this Magnus opened his eyes looking up at Alec's. He smiled slightly before he moved his hand towards Alec's cheek. He caress his cheek whispering.

"I love you to Alexander, so much". Alec smiled as he bend down, he stopped inches away from Magnus lips asking for permission. Magnus smiled nodding before Alec delicately placed his lips over Magnus. For a moment he didn't moved them, just enjoyed the warmth of Magnus lips in his before he slowly started to move. The kiss wasn't anything rough or needy or even passionate, it was just a soft delicate kissing conveying so many words Alec mouth couldn't form. Assuring Magnus that Alec will always be there for him, and that he would always love him. And Magnus realized that what he needed.

Magnus laid there on Alec's lap his mind hazy with all the thoughts. They were making him dizzy maybe he needed to tell Alec. For a moment he battled himself whether to or not but in the end he last that battle and decided to ask something that was haunting him.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked

"hmm?" Alec hummed.

"Am I, umm am I a slut?" Magnus asked remembering the words Sebastian said.

"WHAT NO" Alec immediately said his eyes wide.

"But I.. I let Sebastian do all those things to me and I didn't Even fought" Magnus spoke tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, he blinked them away furiously, he was so tired to crying.

"Magnus Sebastian he threatened you, and you did that just to save our lives, you are so strong Magnus" Alec assured him, Magnus nodded not looking at Alec. Alec frowned Turning his face towards himself so they faced each other.

"Look at me Magnus, you are not a slut, far from it. You are the most wonderful amazing man I ever met, you are my angel my, my love and my life. You are a person who would do anything to save those you all, you would bear anything to keep your loved ones safe no matter how much you are hurting and that, that makes you a hero. You are so strong Magnus, if I was at your place I would have done the same, so no you are not a slut you are Magnus bane my angel who is selfish enough to risk his life for others, and I, I love this boy so much I can't even fathom, so much it scares me" Alec spoke tears falling, Magnus own eyes watered as he took in What Alec just said, 

How could someone love him so much? 

"I love you Alexander, oh god I love you so much" Magnus whispered before he kissed Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally???   
> Alec is making Magnus stay with him.  
> Alec knows about Sebastian.  
> What do you think will happen now?   
> Do tell I am Curious   
> Love you all ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	22. CHAPTER 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fight 

Walking along a hallway Alec and Magnus had different emotions, Alec was boiling with rage, he wanted to find Sebastian and kill that bastard while Magnus he was scared, terrified and concerned as well. He knew Alec was angry and that's exactly what he was afraid of. He was afraid that something might go wrong and that Sebastian will actually do something. He was concerned for Alec. If anything happens to him because of Magnus, he would never forgive himself. 

Alec had a tight grip on Magnus, keeping him closer to himself afraid to let go. Alec himself was scared, he just wanted to keep Magnus with himself safe from everyone. Alec looked at Magnus who was looking haphazardly here and there fear in his eyes. Alec heart skip a beat as he held Magnus closer to himself rubbing his hand on his shoulder trying calm him.

"I got you love, I won't let him hurt you anymore" Alec assured Magnus, he mean it. He won't let anyone hurt him anymore. 

"I know" Magnus spoke smiling nervously. He just hope Alec won't see Sebastian or he would go crazy. But the fate was never on his side, As they walked a little further they saw Sebastian standing with a group of friends talking. He smirked looking at Magnus and that was enough for Alec. He lost it. Without thinking he grabbed Sebastian by his collar and pushed him towards his locker.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MAGNUS" Alec yelled, his face was red with anger as he gripped Sebastian so tightly.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME LIGHTWOOD, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR PRETTY BOY" Sebastian spoke smirking. 

"THE HELL, LIKE I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HIM I'! GONNA RIP YOU IN PIECES" Alec threatened through gritted teeth.

"Alexander" Magnus finally spoke trying to calm Alec down, Sebastian smirked looking him before looking at Alec.

"I see you told him, well not my fault he enjoyed it he could have rejected, He WANTED IT" Sebastian spoke bitterly. 

Hearing this Alec lost it, he would never bear anyone saying anything about Magnus, especially Sebastian. He didn't know when but the next thing hr knew he was beating the crap out of Sebastian punching him over and over again.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD ABOUT HIM FROM YOUR FILTHY MOUTH, YOU THREATENED HIM YOU BASTARD" Alec punched Sebastian who fought back trying to get rid of Alec, but he had enough, he gripped him tightly before punching him again his mind blasting with anger. 

Magnus stood their frozen eyes wide open as he look at Alec besting the crap out of Sebastian, he wanted to stop Alec but his feet won't carry him. He has never seen Alec like this, so angry. He was terrified and surprised that it was all for him. 

He heard a whimper coming from them which was enough to catch his attention, He looked at them and his heart dropped Sebastian has tackled Alec down and was punching him, Magnus almost screamed as he went forward and pushed Sebastian aside.   
"Alexander you okay?" Magnus asked concern.

"I'm fine Magnus" Alec spoke before he again started punching Sebastian. 

"Alexander its enough stop" Magnus tried to calm him down but Alec didn't.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch" Alec yelled.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN AND I SWEAR---" Alec threatened but was cut of by someone pulling him apart. strong arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him back and he soon calmed in Magnus arms. 

"Its okay Alexander, its enough" Magnus whispered. Alec looked up to see Professor Raphael standing there.

"What the hell is going on boys?" Raphael asked.

"Andy, please escort Sebastian to nurse and you two come with me" Raphael spoke pointing at Magnus and Alec who nodded. Andy who was a student watching all this scene went towards Sebastian and lifted him up.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS BANE, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT" They heard Sebastian yelled as they followed Raphael to his office. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus trying to assure him that he will be okay. Magnus just squeezed Alec hand to worried for him.  
.  
.  
"So would anyone tell me what was this about?" Raphael asked Magnus and Alec who sat there in his office, Alec with a ice bag on his nose to stop bleeding. He placed it aside before speaking.

"Sebastian, he is bullying students here. You have to do something" Alec spoke not telling him about Magnus, Magnus just kept quite. 

"Bullying, I already had accusation on Sebastian about that before. Can you tell me a bit more specifically" Raphael asked. Alec was about to speak but Magnus interrupted.

"I can" He spoke, Alec looked at him unsure.

"Magnus you don't have to tell him" Alec spoke but Magnus shook his head.

"Its okay, I trust him" Magnus whispered.

"Sebastian he is being doing things to Me" Magnus spoke.

"Things such as?" Raphael asked.

"Sexual things, he umm forced me into them" Magnus exhaled, Alec squeezed his hand trying to comfort him.

"Well, that is a problem" Raphael spoke 

"Sir you have to suspend him before its too late, I won't let him hurt Magnus anymore" Alec pleaded.

"I will look into this matter, I assure you this. If this is the case Sebastian won't stay here a second" Raphael spoke, Magnus and Alec nodder relieved before going outside.

Magnus immediately looked at Alec concerned. 

"Alexander, you are hurt" Magnus spoke

"Magnus I'm okay I promise, its just a bruise" Alec assured Magnus who nodded unsure. Magnus then took Alec into his arms hugging him tightly but careful not to hurt him. Alec chuckled wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus whispered tears in his eyes.

"Don't thank me, I couldn't save you" Alec whispered back.

"You are the reason Sebastian is going to be suspended. And I don't want anything else" Magnus spoke looking at Alec who smiled.

"I love you Magnus, I will do anything for you" Alec spoke, Magnus heart swelled as he took in Alec's words. Who would have thought someone would love him this much?.

"I love you too Alexander, so much" Magnus spoke before kissing him. As soon as their lips met they forget the world around them. They forget all the sorrows, all the pains and all the worries of the world just enjoying each others comfort. 

Them being there for each other was enough.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alexander, you stay here I'll go bring my things" Magnus spoke. They both were sitting in Alec's car which was parked outside Magnus house. Magnus wasn't sure for Alec to go with him, he couldn't bear Alec hurting. And Alec he wouldn't let Magnus go alone, how could he?.

"No way, we both are going like we decided" Alec protested.

"I don't know" Magnus whispered.

"Magnus, everything will be okay. If he is in there I'll protect you" Alec assured him.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of" Magnus whispered, Alec cupped his face pecking his lips.

"it will be okay, we both will be okay I promise" Alec promised. Magnus nodded as they left the car and started walking towards his house. There was this weird feeling on the pit of his stomach. He was terrified. Alec held his hand tightly as Magnus opened the door slowly with a spare key he had. 

As soon as they entered the house the disgusting smell of Alcohol filled their noses making them nauseatic. As Alec took in the house he wanted to puked, there was bottles of alcohol lying everywhere, the while font hall was a mess. 

"How do you even live here?" Alec whispered feeling bad for Magnus who shook his head going towards his room.

"Don't even ask" Magnus spoke, he slowly opened the door of his room careful not to make any sound before going inside. His room was a mess. Everything was smashed, nothing was in their proper place. 

"Let me gather my things and we will go" Magnus spoke going towards his wardrobe and taking out a bag. He didn't had time to waste. he didn't know if his father was home yet and when he will be back. As Magnus placed his clothes and necessary things in his bad Alec surveyed his room. He saw books, he saw how Magnus things were neatly placed. How his room smelled of him. His eyes suddenly caught a picture of a boy and a woman. He guessed it was Magnus and his mother. He slowly lifted the frame looking closely. His mother was beautiful and Alec could see how much Magnus looked like her. They looked so Happy here. His mother arms were wrapped around Magnus as she sat in her knees. Magnus eyes were shinning brightly and there was this beautiful smile in his face.

"That me and my mother" Magnus voice cut Alec's thoughts. Alec smiled looking at him.

"I figured" Alec spoke. Magnus took a frame from Alec sitting beside him as they both looked at the precious object in Alec's hand.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Magnus asked looking at her.

"Very" Alec smiled.

"You look just like her" Alec spoke, Magnus smiled looking at Alec. His eyes glistening with tears. Alec smiled sadly kissing him slowly.

"I am sure she misses you too" Alec spoke, Magnus smiled before he stood up. 

"Yeah let's go Now before my dad comes" Magnus spoked. He had a bag in his shoulder and a teddy tucked underneath his armpit. He gently placed frame in his bag. Alec smiled seeing the teddy bear.

"Seriously? Teddy bear?" Alec asked amused. Magnus blusehd before replying.

"My mom, she gave it to Me on my first birthday. I sleep with it. It makes me feel comfortable" Magnus spoke shyly and Alex had to resist the urge to kiss the boy. He was just to adorable.

"You are so cute" Alec spoke making him blush more.

"Shut up let's go now" Magnus spoke before they move and in hand downstairs. Magnus stopped frozen on the last spot as he look at His dad standing there glaring at him. Alec followed his Gaze gulping at the sight. Magnus dad was well, terrific.

"Well well well and where do you think you are going?" His father asked sarcastically. Magnus gulped his voice lost somewhere. 

"This must be Alec, your boyfriend" His father spoke eyeing Alec up and down. Magnus swallowed the lump before speaking.

"We are going dad" Magnus spoke his voice breaking.

"I don't think so" His father spoke advancing towards them.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, Magnus isn't staying anywhere near this place" Alec spatted.

"And who do you think you are?" his father asked standing closer to them.

"I'm his boyfriend" Alec spatted.

"And I'm his father, Magnus you are going nowhere" His father spoke. Magnus didn't knew what was happening. All he knew was his dad was inches away from Alec. He suddenly grabbed Alec's hand pulling him away from his father, as he started to move towards the door. He knew he made the wrong move but he had to get Alec out.

Before they could move out his father grabbed him pushing him towards the floor. Magnus fell down with a string force a whimper escaping his mouth.

"I SAID YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" His father yelled punching my on his gut. Magnus whimpered but soon the weight was off him. He saw Alec pushing his father away.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM" Alec yelled, his father grabbed Alec from his collar pushing him towards the wall punching him over again. 

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled trying to stand up, his very inch was killing him. He stood up still unsteady As he went towards them.

"YOU DONT GET TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH MY SON" his father yelled pushing Alec down and getting over him.

"A SON? A SON YOU ABUSES? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A ABUSIVE MONSTER" Alec spatted, he didn't care what happens he just wanted to tell the person above him who the fuck he was.

"ALEXANDER DON'T, DAD PLEASE STOP" Magnus begged trying to get his father off Alec. His father pushed him away his head hitting the floor again.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS. A WORTHLESS MURDERER WHO KILLED HIS OWN MOTHER" His father yelled still punching Alec.

Adrenaline rushed in Alec as he pushed the man from him and punched him hard, after that Alec didn't what he was doing, He just knew a man he hated was beneath him and he was beating senseless.

"HE ISN'T A MURDERER YOU SON OF A BITCH, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM" Alec yelled, after a minute Magnus pulled him apart.

"ALEC PLEASE STOP" Magnus yelled tears falling as he looked at Alec bloody face.

Alec looked at Magnus and immediately stopped, he left Magnus dad there before going towards Magnus and hugging him.

"Let's go please" Magnus whispered and Alec nodded, Magnus grabbed his things before they went outside leaving his father beaten. 

Magnus just realized Alec saved him, Alec flight for Magnus from Sebastian and his dad. And Magnus just fell even more in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update I was hella busy :(  
> This chapter was not a surprise though, so many of you already fussed what will happen   
> So, my updating schedule will be less frequent from today but I will try my best to update at least a chapter every day, Key word TRYYYYY   
> So, tell me about this one? Do you like it. it wasn't my best one though.  
> ALEC BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SEBASTIAN AND MAGNUS DAD YAYYY I AM SO PROUD OF HIM ..  
> WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW?   
> WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SEBASTIAN?  
> AND AND AND I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	23. CHAPTER 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have a well deserved time to relax, a little outing, and well a lot of teasing and fluff

Guilt

Fear

Concern

Love

Magnus didn't knew he could feel so many things at the same time, he knew taking Alec with him was a bad idea and now because of him Alec was hurt but deep down he couldn't help but love the boy even more. Alec actually cared for him, so much that he didn't care what happened to him. All that mattered to him at that time was Magnus.

"Am I Dreaming?"

Magnus shook his head, no of course he wasn't dreaming but it was all too good to be true, it was like living a dream, a beautiful dream. Afraid that someone will wake you up when you reach the most amazing part of your dream. If its dream then Magnus wanted to dream for ever and if it is real then life for Magnus for once was beautiful!.

He looked at Alec who was driving, his face was a bruised. Though Magnus had cleaned the blood but he was still bleeding. Alec was concentrating too hard on the road, blinking his eyes every now and then as if to adjust his vision. Magnus gulped feeling bad. He wished he knew how to drive so he could take the wheel instead of Alec.

"You did this to him, Magnus" 

His conscious was eating him alive, there was this voice telling him how he was the reason Alec was hurt. He wanted nothing more to reverse the time and prevent Alec from going in with him.

Magnus suddenly traced Alec's arm trying to calm him down who was still furious as hell, Rage was boiling Alec. He wished he had never witness all that. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. They way that man pushed Magnus, the way he spoke to him. It was wild and Alec wanted to kill that person then and there. He was afraid he would have if it wasn't for Magnus, he was surprised to know that he will actually do anything for Magnus, anything.

Alec looked at Magnus for a second trying to pass him a assuring smile. He closed his eyes instantly, he could hear Magnus broken whimper and he could see his vulnerable state. His eyes opened again with Magnus squeezing his hand. He smiled before returning his attention back on the road.

Magnus rested his head against the door looking outside. His mind hazy with all the thoughts consuming him. 

This was life, life was never a series of sad events neither was a bundle of joy. Life was neutral and maybe that's what makes it beautiful. If you have to feel same thing forever you would never realize its importance. 

Maybe Magnus was lucky in this view, he had suffer too much, he had endure so much that even a little bit of happiness was so important for him. Little things which wasn't a concern for a normal boy of his age was like a precious pearl for him which he would love to gather and keep safe. 

Normal boys of his age don't know what it feels like to be called a son, they don't know the importance of A simple word like "Home". They don't know what a mother mean, they certainly don't know what being loved means. 

Magnus stared outside as the car drove smoothly. He looked at many people, he caught sight of all the little things, the way people walk haphazardly not noticing the world around him, they way dogs chase their owners. They way a boy stood their trying to fix his bicycle. He even saw many men's sitting at the side of the road creating a beautiful harmony with the way their fingers dance over the strings on guitar. 

At last Magnus caught a sight of the house he loves so much, the house where he actually felt loved. The house he can in all honestly call "Home".

Alec parked the car in the garage before he looked at Magnus smiling.

"Welcome Home officially" Alec smiled. 

Magnus felt his heart swell, there was so many emotions consuming him at the moment he felt like he would burst. "Home" it felt nice.

"Home" Magnus breathed out loving the sound of it. He felt tears rising in his eyes but the difference this time was it wasn't tears of sorrow or pain, it was tears of Happiness. And it was all because of his Angel, his Alec.

"Yeah home, our home" Alec spoke holding his hand tightly, He moved forwards and kiss Magnus eyes wiping his tears even though he knew they were tears of happiness. He didn't wanted Magnus to cry, in any way. Tears weren't mean to be there and Alec would make sure of that.

Alec rested his forehead on Magnus starring deep into his mesmerizing eyes. He felt like he would drown in them. They were so deep and held so much power. Power of love.

Alec slowly went towards his lips and softly placed them over his. Magnus smiled before moving his lips as gently as he could careful of Alec bruises. Alec hands moved towards Magnus neck cupping his face and holding him firmly as he deepened the kiss loving the feels of Magnus soft lips over his. 

After a while they reluctantly pulled apart starring at each other. Magnus slowly moved his hand towards Alec face caressing his face slowly. Alec leaned into his touch grateful of the boy sitting beside him.

"Your Mom's going to kill you" Magnus spoke concern pointing at Alec's face. 

"She wont I assure you" Alec chuckled.

"yeah okay" Magnus spoke.

"Come on then let's go" Alec spoke opening the door but Magnus stopped him grabbing his arm. Alec looked at him confused before closing the door back.

"I---I'm sorry Alexander" Magnus whispered after a while.

"Magnus, for what?" Alec asked confused. why would Magnus apologize to him? 

"umm--- they way umm my father reacted, you umm.. you got hurt because of me" Magnus stuttered. Alec sigh before cupping his face.

"Magnus none of this was your fault, your father is a psycho maniac and I was glad I was there. If he did anything to you I would have never forgive myself" Alec spoke honestly, if anything had happened to Magnus, Alec would have never ever forgive himself.

"But he beat you, because of me" Magnus whispered.

"No, he beat me because he is insane and he need a fucking psychiatrist" Alec joked trying to lighten up the mood. Magnus chuckled nodding. They then finally got out of the Car Magnus held his bag and teddy bear. Alec smiled before holding his hand tightly as they moved inside. 

Magnus immediately relaxed as the calming fragrance of the house engulfed him. As they went a little further immediately Magnus was engulfed by two bodies. Izzy and Max.

"WELCOME HOME!!" They both yelled in union before breaking the hug. 

"Welcome Home Magnus, this is going to be so much fun" Max jumping with excitement.

"We will have so much fun, you will play with me, I will sleep with you and then we will annoy Alec and then----" Max went on but was stooped by Maryse.

"Max, let the boy breath please" Maryse chuckled.

"Welcome home Magnus" Izzy spoke kissing Magnus cheek. Alec smiled seeing His family welcoming Magnus. 

Magnus heart swelled with so much love he couldn't even fathom.

Before he could speak he was again engulfed in a bone crushing hug. This hug meant the world to him. No one can ever replace that hug. It held so much warmth, so much comfort and love Magnus felt like he would die. It was a mother Hug.

"Welcome home son," Maryse spoke hugging the life out of the boy. Magnus hugged back with so much force. 

They all were involve to much none of them noticed the bruises on them. Well apart from Jace who freaked out.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your faces?" Jace asked pointing at their faces. Maryse and Izzy looked at them with a hand on their mouth shocked. 

"What happened to both of you?" Maryse asked concerned.

"Long story" Alec spoke trying to avoid the conversation sensing Magnus discomfort.

Maryse eyed Magnus stating that she won't fall for this, Alec sigh knowing there was no way to lie.

"Well apparently Magnus dad went a little wild" Alec spoke not telling them about Sebastian, all of their eyes widened as they look at both of them worry clear in their eyes.

Magnus bit in inner cheek feeling guilty. Maryse moved forward and gently placed a hand on both of their cheeks.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

If it was possible Magnus was even more surprised, she didn't yelled at him for being the reason her son was hurting instead she was worried for Magnus.

"Yeah Mom, just tired" Alec spoke. 

"Okay both of you go to your room, I'll make something to eat" Maryse spoke pointing at Alec's room, well now Magnus as well. Alec nodded before they went inside, Magnus placed his things gently in the floor sighing as he looked at Alec who sat on his bed.

"So like your new room?" Alec joked, Magnus rolled his eyes sitting beside him.

"Its perfect" Magnus answered honestly, Everything was perfect here even the small dust particles resting over Alec's shelf. 

"I like the sound of it, you know our room" Alec spoke smiling, Magnus smiled back whispering the words. His room with Alec. It was definitely a dream.

"Me too" Magnus whispered before he extended his arms and caress Alec cheek.

"You are hurt pretty badly" Magnus spoke heart breaking.

"Its alright, Its not as bad as it looks like" Alec assured him, Magnus stood up going towards Alec bathroom, he knew where he put his things. He took out first aid box before going back towards Alec. Alec looked at him smiling.

"Magnus seriously no need for that" Alec spoke pointing at the box in his hands.

"You are allowed to take care of me, and I am not?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that" Alec answered.

"Then shut up and let me take Care of you" Magnus spoke taking out the cotton. Alec sigh letting Magnus do whatever he wanted. Alec smiled looking at Magnus as he applied ointment on the cotton batting his lips in concentration. 

Magnus gently extended the cotton towards Alec face, cupping his face with one had he gently started rubbing it on his face. Alec winced a little making Magnus stop.

"Sorry" Magnus apologize.

"Its okay" Alec answered, Gesturing Magnus to continue. Magnus bit his lips as he slowly cleaned Alec's bruises. When done he bandaged some of Alec's bad injuries before he throw the cotton away and and washed his hands.

Magnus injuries wasn't as swear as Alec and mostly he hit his head. After drying his hands he went outside sitting with Alec.

"So, let's put your things in order" Alec spoke.

"We can do that later, you said you were tired. I think you should sleep" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head.

"I'm not, I just said that to get away from all of them" Alec chuckled and Magnus smiled before nodding.

So both of the boys stood up as they went towards Magnus bag, Magnus didn't bought much, just few shirts and pants with shoes. He bought his tooth brush and teddy bear and all important things with him. 

Alec looked at Magnus clothes impressed, Magnus do have a great taste in dressing. Alec took some of his shirts before going towards his wardrobe. He made a room for Magnus clothes sliding his clothes away before hanging his shirts, Magnus gently placed his pants which was neatly folded. Alec then opened the drawer where he put his shoes and placed Magnus with his. It felt so good, it fit perfectly his things with Magnus belongings. It was meant to be.

Alec then gently placed Magnus photo frame on the bed side starring at it for a while as Magnus placed his things in washroom.

When done they both sat on the bed exhausted.

"So which side you feel comfortable with?" Alec asked, Magnus frowned not understanding what he meant. 

"Bed side" Alec spoke pointing at bed. Magnus mouth made 'o' shape as he looked at the bed before looking at Alec.

"which never, I don't mind sleeping anywhere unless I am with you" Magnus spoke, Alec smiled before tackling Magnus down getting over him and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Magnus immediately moaned in Alec's mouth making him moan to. Magnus circled his arms around Alec bringing him closer his heart beating faster. 

The kiss was something else, something he never experienced before. It was needy, desperate and at the same time loving. Magnus found himself getting lost in the feeling consuming him as his heart beat faster. All of a sudden he flipped himself getting over Alec pushing him down. Dominating himself he kissed Alec hungrily, enjoying the beautiful moans escaping Alec's lips. 

He then pulled apart and looked down at Alec's flushed face aware of his own. He stare at Alec for a minute before Attacking him again. Alec was taken back this time but kissed him back enjoying this new side of Magnus. 

A moan escaped his lips as Magnus deepened the kiss pressing himself closer to Alec. Alec could feel both their heartbeats. 

"Magnus" Alec moaned grabbing his hairs. Magnus started to come closer to Alec's neck but before he could attack they were interrupted by a door which bursted open followed by a scream. Which now Magnus know belongs to Max. 

"Get out Max, you don't want to see this" Izzy spoke. Magnus stilled blushing furiously.

"Seriously? we thought you guys were resting not fucking" Izzy joked making Magnus blush more who slowly got up from Alec.

"Shut up Izzy we are not doing anything, and don't you know how to knock?" Alec asked annoyed. 

"Sure thing big brother, Now Come out before mom come screaming" Izzy chuckled before going outside smirking.

Magnus blushed hiding his face in his hand and Alec laughed.

"Magnus, its just Izzy. get use to it" Alec smirked as Magnus eyes widened, he chuckled pecking his lips before standing up.

"Come on now" Alec spoke, Magnus nodded as they move outside. Everyone was waiting for them sitting around a dining table. Izzy smirked seeing them making Magnus blushed and Max was looking at them weirdly.

Alec and Magnus took their seat as Maryse served them with lunch. The aroma of pasta was the best one Magnus had ever smelled and his stomach immediately growled. They sat their eating the best pasta ever when Max spoke.

"Magnus, what were you doing over Alec?" Max asked innocently. Magnus chocked his drink and Alec's eyed widened blush appearing on his cheeks. Maryse rose her eyes brow looking at the and Izzy bit his lips trying to suppress the laugh.

"ummm I--- umm I was" Magnus stuttered looking at Alec for support. 

"He was helping me" Alec spoken immediately without thinking. Izzy coughed biting her lips and Jace smirked seeing how they were trying to cover.

"Helping?" Max asked.

"Umm yeah, there was umm something on my Neck and Magnus was checking it" Alec spoke looking unsure at Magnus whose eyes were wide.

"But--" Magnus started to protest but Maryse interrupted him.

"Max eat your lunch quietly" Maryse ordered, Alec thanked her silently who shook her head smiling.

After dinner both of the boys went towards their room too tired to sit. Immediately they lay down in each other arms feeling the tiredness taking troll over them.

"I definitely like this" Alec whispered.

"Me too" Magnus whispered back before his eyes closed, Alec smiled kissing his forehead before closing his own eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Alec was woken up by Izzy again. 

"Screw you Izzy" Alec thought.

"Wake up you sleepy heads" Izzy yelled making them groan.

"Now what?" Alec asked annoyed.

"We are going out come on get ready" Izzy spoke.

"What the hell? where are we going?" Alec asked sleepily, Magnus blinked trying to adjust his vision.

"Well there is this really cool festival, and we are going" Izzy answered annoyed by his questions.

"Well go with Jace and let us sleep" Alec spoke turning towards Magnus, who just looked at them.

"we all are going, Simon and Clary will be here in a while, Mom and dad can't do and you two get the hell up" Izzy spoke rolling her eyes. Alec sigh before speaking.

"Okay, we are up" Alec spoke. 

"Get ready in a minute, I'll be back" Izzy pointed before going outside. Alec sigh looking at Magnus sleepy face. 

"She really is a wicked witch" Alec joked making a small chuckle escape Magnus mouth.

"So I guess we have to get up" Magnus spoke and Alec sigh hugging him closer.

"Ahh I don't want to" Alec sigh nuzzling his face in Magnus neck.

"ALEC!!" they heard Izzy scream. Alec rolled his eyes before speaking.

"we do have to get up before she kill us" Alec laughed before untangling himself from Magnus reluctantly. Lazily the both walked towards Washroom turn by turn and after dressing went outside to find Izzy,Jace, Clary, and Simon waiting. 

Magnus faced beamed as he looked at his best friends before engulfing them in a bone crushing hug. He missed them so much.

"Woah, when did you became a girl" Simon joked hugging Magnus back. Magnus rolled his eyes looking at him.

"Right now" Magnus answered smiling. 

"Magnus I missed you so much!" Clary spoke hugging him, Magnus laughed hugging her back.

"Me too" He spoke and Simon rolled his eyes.

"Girls" He muttered making Alec chuckled and Clary and Magnus glare. 

"I'M READY LETS GO" Max came running in his jeans and shirt. Magnus laughed at his excitement remembering the way he use to do when his mother took him somewhere. 

"Come on let's go" Izzy spoke and they all went outside, Alec drove while Magnus and Max sat on front seat. The rest four at the back. After inserting the address in his GPS Alec started to drive. 

The ride was wild, all the way everyone was teasing each other and Izzy well she even told Simon and Clary about Embarrassing encounter of Alec and Magnus. Alec glared st her through rear view mirror and she smirked. 

After that Clary and Simon kept teasing Alec and Magnus, Magnus felt like he would burst, he was crimson red with all the blushing. 

Finally after a while they reach their destination. Thanking God Alec and Magnus immediately opened the door and literally jumped from their seats making all of them laugh. They all started walking towards the festival, Magnus holding Max hand tightly in his, careful not to lose him as he cheered with excitement seeing all those rides. 

It was really pleasant here, the crowd was most of teenagers and children who were running wildly for rides and eatables. There was this one stall of Pop corns which was crowded by children.

They walked around going over different stalls enjoying their time. Magnus bought Max candy floss and he was too busy in eating. Izzy and Clary ran towards the jewelry stall. typical girls. 

They surveyed the whole festival promising Max for rides in the end, With drinks in their hands Alec and Magnus went a little ahead and Max ran towards Jace. Alec intertwined his hand with Magnus no caring about the weird looks people were giving them. 

Some even smiled looking at them. Alec and Magnus smiled back. As they walked by Magnus eyes caught something and he went wild with joy. He immediately started running towards him and Alec followed him confused. 

"MAGNUS! WAIT!" Alec called running behind me laughing. He finally reached Magnus who was standing in a book stall. Alec shook his head in disbelief. 

Only Magnus would do that.

Magnus eyes immediately lightened up as he ran his hand over the most precious books he had ever seen. Piled over each other were hundred of books and Magnus wanted to buy them all. Magnus moved forwards delicately flipping the covers of books and reading its summary. Every book was exciting and Magnus couldn't help but feel even more amaze.

Alec looked at Magnus smiling brightly who was too busy in books to notice Alec, His eyes were shinning with so much joy and happiness that Alec wanted to capture it forever. He suddenly took his mobile out and adjusting his camera, snapped a picture of Magnus smiling.

Hearing the click Magnus turned his attention towards Alec surprised. 

"Alexander you didn't" Magnus asked .

"Oh yes I did, what can I do you looked so adorable" Alec spoke, Magnus blushed shaking his head. After a very difficult decision he finally bought three books before they went another way.

Almost an hour later They met with the rest of them before they went towards rides. Max cheered holding Magnus hand tightly. The first ride they went on was a ferris wheel. Alec and Magnus sat on one and Izzy and Simon in one, Max went with Jace and Clary.

They both Sat there together as the ride started slowly at first but soon gaining the speed. Alec looked at Magnus who was laughing a little. He suddenly had this urge to kiss Magnus and he did. Tilting his face a little he bend down and kiss Magnus who immediately kissed back enjoying the moment. Their kissed stooped with the ride. 

They took many rides, Max was afraid a little but Magnus assured him that everything will be okay. Next every ride Max took with Alec and Magnus almost sitting on Magnus lap as he comfort him. .  
.  
.  
After hours they decided to go back. Exhausted they Sat on the car and this time Jace drove. Alec sat with Magnus in his arms and Magnus realized that with Alec by his side he could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating yesterday I was so hella busy.  
> Hopefully this chapter will cover for that. ITS COMPARATIVELY LONG  
> I FREAKING CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY PEOPLE IS ENJOYING THIS STORY, I THINK SOMEONE NEEDS TO PINCH ME OR SOMETHING. I AM DEFINITELY DREAMING..  
> YOU GUYS ARE BEST.!!!  
> I HAD THIS REALLY BAD DAY AND SEEING ALL THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY  
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND CAN'T EVER THANK YOU!!  
> HOPE THIS STORY DO THE JUSTICE!!! 


	24. CHAPTER 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff I swear!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to every one of my constant readers!!! I love you ❤

Two eyes were looking haphazardly around looking for certain someone, praying he won't ever see him again. Magnus walked along a hallway with Alec looking for any sign of Sebastian. His hand was tightly held in Alec and that was enough to calm him. 

"I'm sure he is gone" Alec assured him seeing the way his shoulders were so tensed.

"I hope so" Magnus whispered. As they walk along Magnus heard someone calling his name he turned around to find Professor Raphael standing there calling him. Magnus smiled turning around with Alec on his heels.

"Professor?" Alec asked confused. Raphael smiled looking at both of them.

"Well apparently, we searched about what you guys said the other day and it seems like you were quiet right" Raphael spoke smiling at them. 

Magnus eyes widened his face beaming and Alec was on the cloud nine.

"What?" Magnus breathed out.

"Sebastian has been suspended from school" Raphael informed them. 

If Magnus could feel anymore relived he definitely was feeling. He wanted to thank his every lucky star and he knew his lucky star was no one but Alec.

"Are you serious?" Alec asked finding it hard to believe.

"Certain" Raphael answered.

"Omg that's incredible, thank you so much sir" Alec spoke. Magnus mouth was hanging open, he had lost the ability to foam words. 

"Don't thank me, I should thank both of you for saving so many people from that horrible person" Raphael smiled and Alec nodded.

"Also, I am so sorry for what he did to you Magnus, if you feel like talking to someone I am always there, you know I am not just your teacher but also your friend" Raphael spoke patting Magnus shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you sir" Magnus finally spoke, his thank you held so many meaning and Raphael understood each. He smiled nodding before walking away leaving them alone.

Alec turned towards Magnus whose face held mixture of Shock, relief and utter Happiness.

"See I told you he is gone" Alec grinned. Magnus looked at him smiling as tears fell. Tears of relief. Without thinking he smashed his lips on Alec's his action speaking so many words, saying too many thank you's that his mouth couldn't utter. Alec kissed him back with equal force as if replying to all his unsaid words assuring him that he will always be there for him. Magnus pushed Alec towards the wall kissing him with every thing he had in him. They pulled apart hearing a voice behind them.

"Seriously?" Izzy asked rolling her eyes. Alec groaned annoyed. She never leave them alone.

"Yes, seriously Izzy?" Alec asked back pulling away reluctantly.

"So you guys can't stay low even at school" Izzy smirked and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, we are just too much happy" Alec smiled at Magnus who smiled back.

"What's the occasion?" Izzy asked curiously. She walked towards them standing right beside them.

"Well, apparently Sebastian has been suspended from school" Alec announced smiling brightly. Izzy eyes widened hand on her mouth.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" She Exclaimed.

"Yup" Alec spoke nodding. Izzy beamed as she hugged Them tightly too happy for them. She was glad Magnus finally got away from that bastard. Magnus was her brother just like Alec and she would do anything for him. She hates to see Magnus hurting.

"Congratulations you both" Izzy spoke.

"Yeah thanks Izzy" Alec answered and Magnus smiled brightly.

"I'm gonna go tell the rest" Izzy cheered running away.

"IZZY WAIT WE WILL" Alec yelled but knew it was of no use.

"I freaking hate this group, nothing remains secret" Alec joked and Magnus laughed. For the first time in so many weeks he walked along the hallways confidently. Not afraid of someone hurting him, not afraid of someone abusing him.   
.  
.  
.  
Few weeks later Alec was told by Clary that it was Magnus birthday tomorrow. And guessing all this he knew Magnus never had any since his mother died and he wanted to Give Magnus a surprise. 

Magnus had no idea Alec knew about his birthday. Next day Clary made Magnus come with her to her house saying she wanted to have a get together with Magnus and Simon as Magnus can come over at her house now. 

Alec choose perfect clothes for Magnus and waved him goodbye as Clary and Magnus sat in her car. He thanked Clary silently and she shook her head saying it wasn't a problem. 

Alec immediately closed the door and turned around facing his family who was looking at him as if he was a weird creature.

"Alec what is this all about?" Maryse asked.

"So its Magnus birthday and we are going to throw him a party" Alec announced. 

"Seriously that's so cool!" Izzy cheered and Maryse nodded.

"Guessing everything, I can assure he never had a birthday party before so its suppose to be great" Alec spoke.

"So, what have you planned?" Maryse asked and Alec.

"Surprise" He spoke before they all sat around hearing his plan.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus walked with Clary for the first time in so many years in her House. He was immediately greeted by Jocelyn, Clary's Mom.

"Magnus so good to see you" Jocelyn Greeted hugging Magnus who hugged back.

"Thanks Jocelyn" Magnus spoke.

"Mom Is dad home?" Clary asked.

"Luke is out of town for today he won't be home till tomorrow" Jocelyn informed. 

"okay then we will go upstairs" Clary spoke as she lead Magnus towards her room which was beautiful and girlish with all those pictures, pink paint and her incredible drawings and portraits. 

"Wow! its beautiful" Magnus exclaimed.

Thank you, so let's sit" Clary spoke as they both sat on her bed talking nonsense. After a while Simon showed up dressed in his brilliant suit. 

"Wow, this looks like a bachelor party" Simon commented.

"Well you are the one over dressed" Magnus spoke, like seriously? why dressed to much for a get together?.

"What? I am dressed because---" Simon started to speak but Clary glared at him stopping him. Simon immediately stopped cursing himself to forget not to tell Magnus.

"Well, because I like it" Simon spoke laughing, Magnus laughed with him and Clary sigh with relief as the three best friends sat together laughing like they never had. Every now and then Simon would tell a joke which Magnus and Clary would sometimes brush it off and the other times laugh like hell. It was nice, a reunion.

When it was almost night Magnus decided to go back home but Clary and Simon immediately stopped him.

"Magnus it's too late, stay the night" Clary spoke.

"No I should get home, Alexander must be waiting" Magnus said.

"Well he wouldn't mind you staying the night, he'll probably kill me if anything happens to you" Clary tried to convince him.

"Clary but---" 

"Come on Man, it will be fun besides I am also staying." Simon tried.

"But Alec--"

"Ugh, here I'll ask Alec" Clary spoke dialing his number even though she knew it was all Alec's plan. Alec attended his call on second ring.

"Redhead what happened?" Alec asked, redhead was a new nick name Alec had for Clary and she definitely hate it.

"Shut up Lightwood, here Magnus wants to come home but I am not letting him as its too late but he is saying you will mind so talk to him" Clary spoke annoyed. She put the phone on speaker as Alec's voice came out of it.

"Magnus, love I won't mind its best if you stay the night and come tomorrow, besides its Sunday. No school" Alec spoke.

"Yeah I know but--" Magnus tried to speak but Alec cut him.

"No buts, I am not taking any risk stay the night its final" Alec said and Magnus sigh nodding though Alec couldn't see him.

"Yeah okay I love--" Magnus started to say but Clary ended the call.

"What? I couldn't handle you both saying goodbye for hours" She spoke grinning. Magnus laughed as the trio started to do stupid things enjoying the night.  
.  
.  
.

Next Morning Clary woke Magnus and Simon who was snoring lightly. She shook her head smiling at her two best friends. She shook them awake earning a scream from Simon who fell down. Clary held her knees laughing so hard her tears fell. Gaining her composure She spoke.

"Get up this instance" She spoke and Simon and Magnus groaned before sitting up hairs messed up. After getting fresh they went downstairs and had a sandwiches Jocelyn Had made. 

"I should be going now" Magnus spoke and Clary and Simon immediately stood up.

"Come on I'll drop you" Clary spoke and Magnus shook his head.

"Its okay I'll manage" Magnus spoke feeling guilty. 

"Oh shut up, besides I have to meet Jace" She lied.

"And I Izzy" Simon too lied, Magnus rose his eyebrows but said nothing, Clary clapped her hands and taking her key they all went towards her car.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was lost in his thoughts, today was his birthday. He never had once celebrated since his mother died. He remember when he was younger his mother would decorate the whole house, his farther would bring his favorite chocolate cake. They would throw a huge party with all his mother and father's relative and Magnus's friends. He would get a lot of presents.

He remember how his mother also made his favorite cupcake and she would dress him in a cute little costume which Magnus sometimes found silly but Now he realize how much that was important for him. Magnus loved all that, and he wished he could have that again. He would happily allow his mother to dress him in whatever stupid costume she liked.

Clary and Simon knew all this, and on his birthday they cut a little cake in school but he never had a party because of his father. He sigh shaking his head to clear all the thoughts as Alec's home, well no Magnus home came in view.

Clary Parked her car as they started to walk towards his house, Clary and Simon bursting with excitement and Magnus was his usual self.

As soon as Magnus rang the bell the door bursted opened automatically. Magnus frowned going deeper. All of a sudden he felt two hand going towards his eyes and he was suddenly blindfolded. Shocked he tried to take it off but a hand stopped him.

"Stop it" Clary spoke.

"What the hell?" Magnus asked confused.

"Shut up and follow us" It was Simon voice, Clary grabbed his hand and guided him inside before stopping him at he middle of a launch. Slowly his blindfold was taken off and he blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision. 

Nothing could have ever prepared him for what he witnessed, his heart swelled and his hand immediately went towards his mouth. Shocked.

There were Alec, Izzy, Jace, Max, Simon, Maryse and Robert standing there with a huge smiled. Clary stood with him blindfold on her hands. The whole house was decorated by roses, ribbons and even Balloons. The wall in front of him had a "Happy birthday Magnus" written over him with balloons and in front of that wall was a table beautifully decorated. A huge chocolate cake sat over it waiting patiently to be cut. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGNUS!!!" They all cheered and soon. Magnus was engulfed by god knows how many arms. He stood their wrapped in arms too shocked to response. When they pulled apart he saw Izzy, Clary, Simon and max smiling at him.

After that Maryse walked towards him and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday Son!" She spoke hugging Magnus who hugged back blinking tears away. 

Robert and Jace were the next one to greet him who didn't hugged him but wished him in a boyish way.

When done, Alec went towards Magnus and cupped his face looking deep at his glistening eyes, He kissed his left eye, then right drinking away his tears. He then pulled apart a little to look at Magnus and whispered.

"Happy birthday love" Alec whispered. Magnus smiled as he hugged Alec tightly tears finally falling. He can't believe this. How did Alec know? and why did he did this for Magnus? Why? he didn't deserve it.

Alec slowly rubbed his back as his body shook lightly with small sobs. He pulled apart kissing Magnus slowly before resting his forehead on his not caring about the rest.

"Alec, why? no one ever did this for me" Magnus whispered.

"I know, but I am not like everyone" Alec whispered his heart clenching. Birthday, that was a simple thing for everyone meant a great deal for Magnus.

"Alec, I-- thank you" Magnus whispered. Alec held his hand as they all walked towards the table to cut cake, it was His favorite chocolate cake but what surprised him was the cup cakes. The same his mother made for him. He looked up his eyes wide and caught Maryse gaze who smiled at her.

"Mom" a single word escaped his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

Maryse nodded smiling at him her own eyes glistening. Alec watched Magnus falling more in love with him. Magnus extended his hand for Alec and intertwined his fingers with him. Alec stood beside Magnus as they both cut the cake slowly with chorus of Happy birthday going around them. when done he slowly raised the cake for Alec to eat, Alec took a bite before feeding Magnus. Magnus then feed every single person in the room with cake before Magnus rubbed it in Magnus face. 

Laughing, there started a cake fight but Maryse stopped them saying they would waste the cake. Magnus got many presents, mostly shirts, some pants watched and perfumes.

"I'll give you mine in our room" Alec winked and Magnus blushed. Izzy smirk knowing what he meant and seeing Magnus blush..

They had the best time ever, playing games, opening presents eating Maryse best food before they all left leaving Magnus and Alec Alone knowing they needed some time alone. Alec played a soft melody before turning towards Magnus and extending his hand. 

"wanna dance?" Alec asked, Magnus looked at him as he held His hand who guided him at the middle of the launch. 

Alec circled his arms around Magnus waist bringing him closer, Magnus held Alec's hand tightly as they swayed lightly on the beautiful melody laughing when they step on each other foot. Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest closing his eyes and Alec hugged the boy tightly swinging slowly. 

"I love you Alexander" Magnus suddenly whispered. 

Alec smiled before speaking "I love you too".

"Thank you, for everything, for this beautiful family, for being there with me, for loving me so much I can't even fathom. For this amazing party and for making me so, so happy" Magnus spoke pulling back and looking at Alec's beautiful eyes. 

Alec smiled before pecking his lips.

"Don't thank me, that's what lovers do. Also now is time for your present" Alec spoke.

"I don't think I need anything else from you" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Let's go" He spoke leading Magnus towards their room, as soon as Magnus entered he stood dead in his track.

Alec had decorated a wall for him, he had developed Magnus and his mother picture and it hung at the center with all the pictures around it that Alec had captured. The pictures of beach and the one in book shelf. 

Magnus eyes watered as he went forward and ran his fingers over his and his mother picture tears falling. 

"Do you like it?" Alec asked anxiously.

Magnus turned and looked at him smiling though tears.

"I love it" Magnus spoke, he slowly went towards him and cupped his face, heart beating loudly he kissed Alec passionately. Alec moaned and kissed back his own heart beat faster. They slowly went backwards and fell in the bed with Alec over Magnus kissing him with everything he had in him. Magnus moaned his eyes closed as Alec's mouth left his and captured his neck sucking at his soft spot. 

"Alexander" Magnus moaned slowly. Alec kissed his whole neck before he stopped, playing with the button on Magnus shirt he asked Magnus permission who nodded. Slowly Alec unbuttoned his shirt before throwing in the floor. He looked down at Magnus with lust in his eyes. Magnus was beautiful, his skin soft and he loved the way his chest rose and fell. Magnus blushed looking at Alec before he slowly took off Alec's shirt revealing the beautiful body underneath the shirt. His hand traveled in Alec's chest before Alec captured him in another passionate kiss. 

Alec slowly went downwards going towards Magnus chest kissing him lovingly enjoying the way moans left Magnus mouth. Magnus eyes were closed as he felt Alec leaved sloppy kisses on his chest yo his abdomen and then towards his waist band. 

He wanted this, he wanted Alec. He wanted Alec to be his first he loved the boy so much.

"Alec I---" Magnus moaned grabbing the bed sheet beneath him as Alec trailed kissed over his waist band.

"What Magnus" Alec whispered.

"I want you please" Magnus moaned. Alec looked at Magnus unsure, looking for some explanation. He didn't wanted Magnus to feel any kind if pressure or rush.

"Magnus, are you sure?" Alec asked. Magnus opened his eyes looking at Alec's concern an doubtful one. 

"Yes, I want you Alexander, I am ready I only want you. I want you to be my first and last" Magnus spoke. He wanted this and he was sure about that. Alec smiled before pecking his lips and going towards his pants. Taking his pants and boxers off he looked at Magnus who was blushing furiously.

"Then I'm all yours" Alec spoke before stoking him slowly. That night they made the love for the first time with so much love, passion, comfort and care. 

Magnus had never felt so loved and Alec had never felt so wanted, so happy so himself. Alec Now knew he definitely belonged with Magnus. And Magnus knew Alec was the missing puzzle piece he never found before.

Exhausted they both lay in each other arms naked. Magnus head lay on Alec's bear chest as he stroked his hairs slowly.

"you know I just realized something" Alec suddenly spoke, Magnus looked at him smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"We never had a real date" Alec spoke, Magnus chuckled slightly.

"Yeah we never had" Magnus spoke.

"How about tomorrow?" Alec asked.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked confused.

"I mean how about tomorrow I take you on our first date" Alef asked and Magnus smiled.

"I will love that" Magnus whispered pecking his lips.

Tomorrow was their first date. life was suddenly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Luke here is Clary's father because Jocelyn and Luke deserves happy ending!!!  
> Anyways how was it??? They made love. Certain someone asked me to make Alec, Magnus first one. *Wink* and I had to, Magnus deserves it.   
> I don't know how to write all that scene so I didn't hope you guys just like that...  
> Anyway FIRST DATE ANYONE EXCITED??? ❤❤❤❤❤❤ 


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus woke up in morning his head was still on Alec's chest and Alec's arms were wrapped around him. Magnus looked at him smiling as he thought of last night, the best night of his life. He could still feel Alec's mouth on himself and the though was driving him insane. 

He Nuzzled his face in the crook of Alec's neck kissing him trying to wake him up. Alec stirred but didn't wake up. Maybe he was tired, after all they had a really intense night. 

Magnus sat up on the bed and shook Alec trying to wake up. they will be late for school.

"Alexander?" Magnus called. 

Alec slowly flutter his eyes before opening them, looking straight at Magnus. He smile immediately seeing his beautiful angel who was looking a mess. Beautiful mess with his neck full of hickeys, his hairs messy and his lips swollen red. Alec did this to him and he was proud of it.

"Wake up, we are going to be late for school" Magnus spoke. Alec groaned before speaking.

"I'm not feeling well, I am not going today" Alec spoke though he was feeling awesome, he wanted to prepare for his and Magnus date and for that he had to stay home. He even messaged Jace and told him to skip school so he could help him. If he trust anyone with his date it was surely be Jace. He had the best ideas.

"What! what happened are you okay?" Magnus asked concerned.

"Yeah just headache and tired nothing much" Alec spoke feeling guilty for worrying Magnus.

"I can stay with you, I'll skip too" Magnus spoke.

"NO!" Alec immediately spoke, this boy will definitely ruin his plans.

"I mean you should go, besides you have assignment to submit and today is your last date remember?" Alec asked chuckling, later the night when they were exhausted after their imitate moment Magnus suddenly remembered his assignment and then they both completed it.. 

"Oh yes" Magnus spoke.

"Besides mom is here and I'll just sleep. I'll be okay" Alec assured him, Magnus thought for a second before nodding.

"okay then I'll go get ready" Magnus spoke as he lifted the blanket from himself and stood up. 

After getting ready he started to move outside but Alec stopped him.

"Hey where's my kiss?" Alec asked. Magnus smiled before placing a soft kiss on Alec's lips who immediately kissed him back passionately. His hands cupped Magnus neck as he kissed him. they kissed for a while before Magnus pulled apart.

"We have to stop, cause if we don't I won't be able to stop myself" Magnus blushed and Alec grinned.

"I see, go then, and I love you so much" Alec spoke.

"I love you too" Magnus replied before going outside, when he was on the door he heard Alec.

"See you soon beautiful" Alec spoke and Magnus chuckled.

"Yeah, me too" Magnus answered before finally going outside to see Izzy and Robert having breakfast while Maryse was serving them.

"Magnus, come on son eat your breakfast" Robert spoke patting the seat beside him where Magnus sat and Maryse served him with a cereal. 

"So, Magnus Jace and Alec aren't going today, dad will drop us but we have to come by bus is it okay?" Izzy asked taking a bite from her cereal.

"Yeah, I don't mind" Magnus spoke surprised as if why Jace wasn't going but he didn't asked.

When don't they sat in Robert's car who dropped them in school. Izzy and Magnus walked along meeting Simon and Clary near their lockers. 

"Two lightwoods are missing" Clary spoke looking for Jace and Alec.

"Well they aren't feeling too well" Izzy spoke and Clary smirked looking at Magnus.

"Magnus, what did you do to Alec last night?" Clary smirked making Magnus blushed so hard as the events of last night flashed on his eyes.

"Nothing" he stuttered cursing himself when he saw all of them smirking aware that he was lying. They stood their for a while before bell rung indicating for their lectures. They all started to walk their separate ways but Izzy stopped him.

"Meet me at the gate when school finish" Izzy spoke.

"I'll be a bit late, professor Raphael wanted to talk to Me after hometime" Magnus spoke biting his lips and Izzy frowned.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting on bus, come straight there" Izzy spoke and Magnus nodded before going towards his classroom. 

The day was longer then usual. He just wanted to go home and see Alec, he was missing him a lot. He every now and then found himself thinking about last night and he would blush so embarrassingly hard. His thoughts would linger over the fact that they had their first date tonight. He was so excited and nervous. He had no idea what to wear, how to dress, what to do. He was pissing himself off. 

After really long and boring hours the school finally ended as he walked towards his psychology class to meet professor Raphael. While going there is phone buzzed, he took out thinking it was Alec but he was wrong. It was Izzy.

"I'm at bus, come there when you are free" Izzy message read. Magnus typed 'okay' before sending here and going inside. Raphael was sitting on his usual chair going through some papers with a pen on his hand. Magnus knocked at the door which caught Raphael attention who immediately smiled seeing Magnus.

"Magnus, come on in" Raphael spoke, Magnus placed his bag in the seat next to him as he sat on the other in front of Raphael.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Magnus asked.

"Oh yes, I had to talk to you about few things" Raphael spoke and Magnus nodded.

"I have seen your work and its great Magnus, you understand human behavior from the depth. There is this contest in which different school has participated and fortunately we had too. Each School had to give their best psychology student and you have to deal with a client. Its for your practice. And you already know that you are my best one so I was thinking if you would like to? Raphael explained.

"Umm wow, I will be honored sir" Magnus spoke, if he could help anyone he would be delighted.

"Thank you Magnus, you have to look for further information on notice board" Raphael spoke and Magnus nodded.

"Also, about Sebastian" Raphael spoke and Magnus stilled, his name still make him scared.

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but you do know you can talk to me about what he did" Raphael spoke and Magnus nodded.

"It's just when you teenagers suffer from stuff like this you have to talk about it. If you won't it will be push in the back of your mind but won't leave you, there will come a time when it will come back stronger then ever. And people don't survive that usually. I don't want you to go through same thing Magnus, so talk about it okay? if not me then Alexander, I'm sure he will understand he loves you so much" Raphael spoke.

Magnus heart beat was faster, he didn't know what to say anymore. Do he really have to talk about that? Was all this true? has Magnus pushed this on the back of his mind. Deep down he knew he did. He exhaled slowly before speaking.

"Yeah okay sir" Magnus spoke. Raphael smiled before permitting Magnus to go reminding him to inform about the contest. 

Magnus walked outside taking his mobile out and unlocking it. He was 15 minutes late, Izzy will probably kill him. He also checked his inbox to find a message from Alec. He immediately smiled reading it as he walked outside the school towards the bus.

"I miss you angel" Alec message read, Magnus chuckled replying back.

"I miss you too" He replied before unlocking his mobile still in his hand in case Alec reply. He walked along a road his thoughts still on their date. He was so happy and excited. It was his first date ever and with the love of his life. Even with Sebastian he never actually had a date. They would do other things but never had a really romantic relation. Magnus realized it was all just forced addiction. Maybe lust. Sebastian wanted to claim Magnus his, he wanted to own him he never actually loved him. And Magnus was too stupid to realize that. 

As he walked he though of what they will do tonight, where will Alec take him? What would he wear? How he would greet Alec? It was all very new and exciting. But at the same time Magnus was nervous and anxious. 

He sigh with relief as the bus came in view, only a little away from him but before he could actually get a little closer a pair of hand was wrapped around his waist and a hand went towards his mouth blocking his scream. Magnus heart raced as he tried to get away from that firm grip, fear clenching his heart making his legs weak. A piece of cloth was on his mouth and slowly he started to feel weak, and dizzy on the persons tight grip and the mobile fell from his hand on the road . Black spot were dancing in front of his eyes and his heart stopped when he realized what it was. Chloroform. 

He hear someone screaming his name but it was too late.

Immediately Magnus eyes dropped as he fell limp on the persons arms his head dropping low. He was totally on their mercy but he didn't know they had no mercy.   
.  
.  
.  
Izzy was waiting anxiously for Magnus, he was already 20 minutes late and the bus was about to start. She was about to message him when she saw him coming towards the bus. She sigh with relief but it was all momentarily. Her eyes widened as he saw two people in mask coming from behind and grabbing Magnus. She screamed seeing Magnus struggled as she ran towards them with everything she had in her. 

As she came a bit closer she felt her heart stopping at the sight. Magnus was struggling hard but was going weak.

"MAGNUS!" Izzy screamed, as soon as the words left her mouth Magnus went limp as the two people dragged him in a car beside them and speed away. Izzy screamed and yelled before stopping where Magnus was. Her legs gave up as she fell on the road tears falling. She saw Magnus mobile lying there and with trembling hands she picked it up before a muffled sob escaped her mouth as she realized what happened.

Magnus has been kidnapped.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was waiting impatiently for Magnus to come home, they had already made arrangement for his date and reserved a restaurant for them, all credits to Jace. Alec couldn't comprehend how much he was missing Magnus. Seriously? the boy couldn't stand a second without him.

He just wanted to see Magnus and kiss him like there's no tomorrow and the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach was not helping him anymore. He had this weird sensation that something was wrong. Besides they were late they should be home by now. 

He was pacing the room anxiously biting his lips making Maryse and Jace dizzy and Max frustrated. 

"Alec please stop it he will be okay" Jace spoke annoyed by his brother.

"But why aren't they home yet?" Alec asked.

"Traffic can also be a reason, sometimes you need to think positive" Maryse spoke and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Positive and Alec? not a combination" Jace joked trying to calm his brother down but he failed miserably.

"Shut up Jace, I'm in no mood" Alec spatted and Jace sigh. After few minutes the bell rung and Alec face immediately beamed.

"There they come" Jace spoke as Maryse went to open the door. Alec stood their anxiously waiting for Magnus to come but what he saw was only Izzy running towards his with tears streaming down her face. Alec frowned but Izzy immediately hugged Alec and started sobbing, begging for forgiveness. Alec stood frozen not understanding what was happening, and where the hell was Magnus?

"Alec, I--I'm so sorry" Izzy sobbed, Alec squeezed her once before pulling away.

"Izzy what happened? why are you sorry? and Magnus? where is he?" Alec asked frantically. 

Hearing Magnus name Izzy sobbed again making Alec go wild and Maryse and Jace confused. 

"Izzy will you say something please" Alec yelled loudly, he was getting frustrated, furious and scared, Screw that terrified. 

"Magnus, he ,he" Izzy tried to speak but couldn't.

"Izzy please tell us what happened, you are scaring us" Jace begged, he himself was getting scared the way Izzy was acting.

Izzy took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she looked at Alec whose expression was unreadable. There were so many emotions on his face but most of all was fear.

"Magnus, he. Someone. Oh god Someone kidnapped Magnus" Izzy finally spoke and that was it. Maryse and Jace Hand went towards their mouth but all that matter was Alec. 

Alec was pale as hell, his heart stopped and he felt his legs giving up. Tears gathered on his eyes as he took in what Izzy said.

Magnus was kidnapped.

Someone kidnapped Magnus.

His baby was hurting.

His angel was god knows where looking for Alec.

"No, no no no no" A chorus of "No" escaped Alec's lips as he stood their frozen. Maryse looked at him feeling bad and concerned. She slowly advanced towards him and rested a hand on his shoulder trying to calm the trembling boy.

"Alec" She whispered and Alec fell on her arms breaking down as he sobbed clenching her tightly. Izzy Jace and Max stood their tears falling from their eyes as they witness this heart wrenching scene.

"Magnus, no Magnus" Alec cried and Maryse tried to comfort him though her heart was breaking. Her one son was here crying and her other was god knows where in God knows what condition. 

"Shush, its okay, its going to be okay" Maryse assured him but the words meant nothing for Alec, all he knew was his angel, his baby was kidnapped by someone and they might be hurting him. The thought rose goosebumps on his arms, send shiver though his spine as a sob escaped his mouth.

"My baby, he's my baby. Mom my baby might be hurting please do something I need Magnus" Alec sob and Maryse ran her fingers in his hairs, her words lost somewhere.

"He was happy, why this why now? what did he ever do? He's my angel I need him" Alec cried.

"We know Alec we will find him I promise" Jace spoke bending down trying to assure his brother while Izzy comforted scared Max. 

"This is all my fault I should have never let him go alone" Alec cried and All of their heart crushed. Alec can't blame himself.

But before they could say anything Alec spoke.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill that bastard" Alec spoke though gritted teeth venom in his voice. 

"Who?, Alec who?" Maryse asked.

"Sebastian" Alec spoken bitterly and Jace and Izzy hand fell toward their mouth, while Maryse stood their confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I swear... You can kill me if you want to   
> BUT HOW WAS IT??? PLOT TWIST???   
> THAT BASTARD SEBASTIAN SHOULD ROT IN HELL, HE NEVER LEAVE MY BABY ALONE.  
> AND THIS PERSON @Fatima She always guess what will happen... Idk how but you seriously can see future.. And I hate you but love you for that   
> I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	26. CHAPTER 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering

When Magnus woke up his head was hurting, his body was aching. He felt like he was drowning. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to adjust his vision. Slowly his eyes fluttered open as he took in his surrounding, he was in some sort of garage or abandon building he didn't knew. He was tied to some poll. For a moment he sat there trying to make sense of all this.

Why was he tied?

where was he?

why everything was so blurry?

Why he was feeling dizzy?

What happened?

He rested his head on a poll closing his eyes when everything came crushing back on him, He was walking towards his bus. Alec and Magnus had a date, someone grabbed him and he felt limp. 

He was kidnapped? 

His breaths immediately paced, His body tremble and his hand started to shake. He was scared.

He looked around haphazardly trying to see a way out, trying to free himself but there was nothing. He was tied tightly. 

Before he could do anything he heard a sound of footsteps approaching him. His breath immediately increased as he tried to stay calm. The door opened and the figure came inside. Something about his walk was making Magnus him scared. The figure came closer to Magnus making his heart drop, his breaths stopped.

"Sebastian". Magnus whispered.

"Hello my dear you missed me, cause I missed you alot" Sebastian grinned bending down at Magnus eye level, Magnus flinched looking at his eyes. It wasn't anything like Alexander's. Alec's eyes were beautiful, they held so much warmth, so much comfort and love while Sebastian eyes were cold, deadly, evil. He had so much power and lust? 

"Sebastian what the hell?" Magnus asked trying to stay calm while his inside was screaming with fear.

"What? I have you now Pretty boy, you are Now mine exactly as it was suppose to be" Sebastian smirked running his hand over Magnus leg making him shiver.

"Don't touch me" Magnus warned through gritted teeth, Sebastian smirked getting closer to his thighs.

"We will be doing a lot more then touching princess" Sebastian spoke seductively, making Magnus sick. He wanted to get away from him. He wanted Alec.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD" Magnus suddenly yelled, Sebastian immediately placed a hand on his mouth a small knife close to Magnus neck. Magnus eyes widened fear gripping his heart. 

"Shussh, you don't want to get hurt now do you?" Sebastian asked tracing his neck with a tip of his knife going a little deep. Magnus winced slightly and he was sure blood was flowing from his neck. His heart was beating faster then ever, he felt like he would die then and there with fear. He was insane, Sebastian was a psycho. 

Magnus lips immediately sealed as the knife traveled over his neck making him gulp in fear. This was horrible and he was scared, he wish he was with Alec.

"That's what I thought, Now be a good boy or you will be punish" Sebastian threatened knife traveling down towards his chest stopping over his heart. Magnus heart stopped or went wild he had no idea. All he knew was this man was a freaking psycho and he was threatening Magnus with a freaking knife. 

"You are so hot Magnus," Sebastian suddenly spoke seductively, biting his lips he looked at Magnus body from head to toe making him shrink back. What the hell was he going to do?

"I wanted you for so long, and now I have you. I'm gonna make you mine princess" Sebastian whispered biting Magnus earlobe as his hand wander over Magnus legs, going towards his inner thigh making him flinch. He struggle to get away but the ropes held him tightly and the knife over his heart did the great job too. 

"Please, get away from me" Magnus suddenly spoke, his voice low.

"You are going to enjoy this princess, the way you do every time I touch you" Sebastian licked a strip of Magnus neck his hand so close to Magnus lower area. 

Magnus breath hitched as he felt Sebastian palming him from over his pants and he screamed tears falling from his eyes.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME PLEASE" Magnus yelled struggling.

"Shush, don't beg Now, leave a little for rest" Sebastian grinned, he slowly unzipped Magnus pants teasing him, Magnus tried to fight, but it was of no use. He was tied so tightly. Magnus closed his eyes tightly when he felt Sebastian fingers wrapped around him, muffled sob escaped his mouth as Sebastian started to stoke him teasing him. 

"Please stop" Magnus begged his vision blur with tears. His body shook as Sebastian increased his pace. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Magnus screamed Struggling harder, trashing, trying to push Sebastian away from his legs. Sebastian face flushed with anger as he Slapped Magnus across his face tightly. A whimper escaped Magnus lips as his head hit poll throbbing pain ran through his cheeks where now in addition to his salty tears lay a long red bruise. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ENJOY THIS" Sebastian yelled, Magnus flinched as Sebastian came closer to his face glaring at him.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HELP YOU NOW, YOU ARE MINE NOW AND I WILL HAVE YOU" Sebastian Warned him before kissing his lips making Magnus turn his face away. He won't let Sebastian do this to him. He was only Alec's.

"Aren't you a stubborn bitch?" Sebastian spoke anger rising through his veins. He trailed the knife towards Magnus chest cutting through it. Magnus screamed as the knife made a nasty bruise in his chest blood pouring out of it. 

Sebastian smirked satisfied before going downwards and again palming Magnus, Magnus body arched as Sebastian stroked him. He closed his eyes as tears fell from his eyes rapidly. He struggle hard but it was of no use. 

Magnus felt Sebastian increasing his pace as Magnus bit his lips to contain a moan. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge as more tears fell from his eyes.

The torture continued for god knows how long and Magnus was mess, When done Sebastian zipped Magnus pants back before kissing his dry lips. Magnus winced with the pressure Sebastian applied before pulling away.

"I'll told you, you will regret everything" Sebastian spoke, before he stood up, running a tongue over his lips he spoke.

"I think you should rest, you will need energy for other sessions., see you soon princess" Sebastian smirked before going outside closing the door behind him leaving a broken messed up Magnus sobbing there.

Magnus looked for a while towards the door afraid that Sebastian will come back before diverting his attention away. He pulled his legs toward his chest tucking himself as he sobbed. He felt filthy, used. His body shook with sobs as the pain in his heart swell around. Magnus wanted Alec, he needed Alec. He wanted to be with Alec, safe in his arms. He wanted Alec protective arms around him, his soothing whispers that he will protect Magnus, that Magnus was safe. 

He hope Alec would find him, and take him away from all this before its too late because Magnus know he won't be able to survive this, he knows its not too late before he will break and he was scared, terrified for that.

"Alexander" Magnus cried, he was cold and scared he wanted Alec's warmth. He just wanted Alexander.

Magnus didn't know how long he sat there crying before his eyes finally drop his head supported by poll.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was trashing, Whimpers escaping his mouth as he sleep. Jace and Izzy immediately ran towards him knowing he was having a nightmare. Since Magnus was kidnapped Alec was mess he wasn't eating anything nor was doing anything. They made him sleep after begging him for so long especially Maryse, her heart was aching to see her son hurting so bad. She begged him to just at least close his eyes.

Alec was asleep for like 15 minutes before he started trashing, Whimpers escaping his mouth. "Magnus" Name was coming out of his mouth continuously. His brows would every now and then frown painfully and he would fist his hands gripping the bedsheets underneath him.

Jace and Izzy sat with Alec in his room trying to keep an eye on him, knowing their brother needed them. They themselves were wreck. Magnus was such a important person for all of them, and they couldn't bear anything happening to Magnus especially after what Alec told them about Sebastian. 

Maryse was with Max who was sleeping with her, Max was wrecked he cried for hours when he understand that Magnus was not coming home and he was hurt. Maryse tried to comfort him telling him he will come back but Max just hugged Alec and cried in his brother arms who himself was a mess. When Alec started crying Max heart broke and he immediately pulled apart wiping Alec's tear smiling sadly as he tried to comfort him. For a seven years old he was way to much young to understand what was happening so he just tried to repeat back Maryse words. Saying that Magnus was okay and they will find him and for the first time in hours Alec actually smiled a little seeing his brother efforts.

Jace and Izzy immediately ran towards Alec looking at each other not knowing what to do.

"Magnus, no Magnus please. I'm sorry its my fault" Alec cried trashing slightly. Jace and Izzy heart broke seeing him. 

Jace slowly bend down and shook Alec's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Alec, Alec wake up its just a dream" Jace spoke. Alec whimpered but didn't woke.

"Alec open your eyes wake up its just a nightmare please" Izzy spoke as Jace shook him a little hard. Alec's eyes immediately snapped open as he look around trying, terrified. His eyes then met Jace concern one as he realized what happened. Immediately his eyes started to water and Jace hugged him rubbing his back trying to comfort him, Alec small body shook with sobs in Jace arms as he pleaded for Magnus.

"Magnus, Jace I need Magnus. Bring him back to me" Alec cried hugging Jace tightly as Izzy ran her fingers in his hairs tears streaming down her face. 

"I know Alec we will find him, I promise. Dad had informed the police they will find him" Jace assured Alec.

"They need to be quick, he is hurting. My baby is with that sick bastard and god knows what he is doing to him and I can't do anything" Alec cried, the mere thought made him feel weak. God knows what Sebastian was doing to him. Deep down Alec know that bastard would do What Alec feared the most but he hoped, prayed to be wrong.

"I know Alec you have to be strong for Magnus" Jace rubbed his back.

"This is all my fault" Alec cried and Jace heart clenched tightly, Alec cant blame himself. 

"No Alec---" 

"Yes Jace, if I wasn't too into that date. if I had not let Magnus go alone he would still be here with me, in my arms" Alec voice broke at the last words. His arms ache to hold Magnus, his eyes wanted to see Magnus. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and keep him safe from everything.

"Alec stop blaming yourself" Jace spoke.

"I have to find him Jace, I have to bring him back home" Alec whispered.

"I know and we will, we will bring Magnus back home I promise" Jace whispered before taking his brother back into his arms.  
.  
.  
It was not even 24 hours since Magnus got kidnapped and Alec was mess and Magnus he was breaking. 

How can they survive without each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad I swear....   
> ANYWAYS DID YOU GUYS SAW THE TEASER FOR 2B OMG MALEC KISS BAINSIWNIXNSJSJ I AM OUT OF THE WORLD   
> SO EXCITED ❤❤❤❤❤  
> And not to forget   
> I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 


	27. CHAPTER 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering

Isn't it strange One minute your life is Good, Your life finally started to make sense. Everything actually fits the way it was always suppose to be. But what happens the very next minute?. Why a minute later you felt like dying, why everything is taken away from you in a blink of eye? Is it actually fair? Why life was so difficult the boys won't ever understand.

24 hours felt like eternity for both of the boys, they were mess, wrecked. Aching for each other. Magnus sat on the most uncomfortable floor still tied up tightly, His whole body ache with pain. His eyes were sore, red. His heart felt like it would stop any second. 

Alec was wrecked. He was sitting on his and Magnus bed, hugging Magnus teddy bear closer to his chest breathing in his scent. Tears were falling out of his eyes and he didn't even wanted to stop them. He felt like if he would cry maybe this heartache would at least lessen but he knew it will only stop with Magnus in his arms safe. He stood up from his bed and wiped his tears angrily. It wasn't a time for him to weep. He needed to do something. He had to find Magnus. 

Taking his keys out he immediately went outside not caring to inform anyone else, The moment his hands grabbed the steering he sped the car. Thoughts clouded his mind as he drove the passageway. He didn't know how long he will survive without Magnus, hell he don't want to. He just needed Magnus, he wanted to run his fingers in his hairs to comfort him, He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer away from the cruel world waiting for him. He wanted to breath in his scent, he wanted to kiss his perfect lips capturing the taste forever.

A tear slipped from his eyes and he angrily wiped it, he was tired of crying. What good will crying do to Magnus? He needed Alec. He needed Alec to be strong and find Magnus. He was dependent on Alec and He won't Fail Magnus no matter what.

He sigh with relief as police station came in view, Parking his car he immediately went inside. There were officer's here and there, some where interrogating the prisoners and some where doing the rest of the paper work but none of this was Alec's concern. His eyes searched for the certain someone who had Magnus case, Detective Meliorn. He found him in his office going through some papers, frowning Alec immediately went inside. Meliorn looked up at Alec sighing.

"Alec" Meliorn spoke.

"Detective" Alec said back.

"I'm Guessing you came here to ask about Magnus case?" Meliorn.

"Exactly, did you find anything?" Alec asked desperately, he wanted to hear good news he needed positive answer but by the look of how Meliorn's shoulder drop he doubt.

"We are trying everything" Meliorn spoke. Alec was getting frustrated what the hell they mean they were trying everything?

"THEN TRY HARDER, I NEED MAGNUS" Alec suddenly snapped.

"Alec calm down, this case is hard, We don't have any news or any clue about Magnus whereabouts, there is nothing from which we can track him down" Meliorn spoke.

"WELL I DON'T CARE, YOU ARE A FUCKING OFFICER YOU DEAL WITH CRAP LIKE THIS DO SOMETHING" Alec screamed, he was done an tired why the hell weren't they trying harder?

"You need to calm down kid" Meliorn spoke getting up.

"DONT GIVE ME THIS CALM DOWN SPEECH AGAIN, MAGNUS IS OUT THERE GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH THAT BASTARD IN GOD KNOWS WHAT CONDITION AND THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE IS DOING" Alec yelled.

"Alec we are trying, All we know is that guy you say Sebastian had kidnapped Magnus " Meliorn spoke rubbing his forehead in stress.

"WELL THEN GO TO HIS HOUSE, TRACK HIM SOMEHOW" Alec suggested.

"We have tried that but there was nothing in his house that could help us" Meliorn.

"LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU DIDN'T FIND MAGNUS I SWEAR I'LL SUE YOU ALL" Alec threatened before storming out of the police station going towards his car. He slammed the door furiously before he rested his head on the wheel tears falling. 

"Magnus" Alec cried.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus winced in pain as he shifted slightly, His back was sore and his chest hurt from the bruise that was left untreated. He was tired, his throat was dry with all the screaming and his stomach was growling with hunger. But none of this was Magnus concern at the moment. He just wished he could see Alec once, he know Alec was his strength. He felt bad for Alec, god know's what he was going through. Magnus know Alec will be a mess and he also know he was strong he would do everything to save Magnus and that was enough for him to keep fighting but for how long? He don't know that. 

Magnus misses Alec, he could see Alec's irresistible eyes every time he closes his. He could hear his amazing adorable laugh. He could see his beautiful Smile and he could feel his kissable lips. Oh god how much he misses that boy. 

It was strange the feeling, he never knew he could love someone so badly and he never knew he could be loved. But Alec wasn't like everyone, Alec was special he was Magnus own guardian angel. 

"Oh Alexander, how much I miss you" Magnus whispered his voice bearly audible for even his own ears. He supported his head with poll as tears sting in his eyes.

Magnus didn't know how long he sat there, he had no idea what time it was? Was it day? Or night? Or what? He had no idea, he was totally cut off from the world and he hated it.

He just wanted to go back home, he wanted to eat his mother's amazing food, he wanted to Hear Simon's stupid jokes and Clary's constant chatter about Jace, He wanted to play with Max and have fun with Izzy. He wanted to have even a serious men talk with Robert and Jace but most of all he needed Alec, he craved Alec.

"Please, be quick Alec. I don't know how long I can hold on" Magnus whispered to himself.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT ALEC?" Jace yelled at him.

"WHAT?" Alec snapped back.

"YOU THREATENED MELIORN?" Jace asked.

"WHAT CAN I DO? THEY ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING JACE" Alec yelled.

"Alec we get you are frustrated and worry we all are but they are doing all they can" Jace spoke calmly.

"They aren't, they should have find Magnus by now" Alec whispered, jace sigh hugging him.

"Jace we have to do something" Alec whispered.

"What?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, there must be something we can do" Alec spoke. And just like that he remember something.

Magnus dad.

He knew about Sebastian.

What if he was also involved?

Alec eyes immediately widened as he stood up abruptly. Jace looked at him confused as he as he grabbed his keys.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Jace asked.

"Magnus dad, I'm sure he is involve in this, I'm going to get him" Alec spoke and Jace eyes widened.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? THAT GUY IS INSANE" Jace yelled.

"WELL I DONT CARE, I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, I'M GOING JACE" Alec snapped back before turning away. Jace stood their for a while shaking his head before speaking.

"Fine I'll go with you" Jace spoke and Alec shook his head.

"Jace you don't have to" Alec spoke and jace rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Magnus is my brother too. Now get in the car" Jace spoke and Alec smiled nodding before they got in the car,

.  
.  
.

10 minutes later they were in Magnus house , Alec immediately went inside and was met by same horrible smell of Alcohol.

"Gezz, who does Magnus live here?" Jace asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Asmodues voice echoed making Jace and Alec shiver a bit but Alec immediately went for his neck holding him tightly. Jace stood their eyes wide.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MAGNUS?" Alec yelled. Asmodues rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I don't know last time I check you took him to your house?" Asmodues spoke and Alec pushed him back holding him between himself and wall his face flushed with anger.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I KNOW YOU ARE INVOLVED IN HIS KIDNAPPING TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK HE IS?" Alec yelled and Asmodues laugh bitterly.

"He's kidnap, wow. he deserves it" Asmodues spitted and Alec lost it, he punched the life out of him.

"TELL ME THIS INSTANCE WHERE THE HELL IS HE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU" Alec punched him pushing him towards the floor before getting over him.

"I DON'T KNOW" Asmodues yelled.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T, I KNOW YOU AND SEBASTIAN ARE IN THIS TOGETHER" Alec yelled.

"Alec, leave it maybe he is telling the truth" Jace spoke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JACE" Alec snapped and Jace stopped.

"NOW TELL ME" Alec yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR" Asmodues screamed his face bloody.

"LIAR" Alec yelled.

"I swear, I was involve in this but I have no idea where is Magnus, Sebastian didn't tell me" Asmodues spoke and Alec punched him again until Jace stopped him.

"Alec enough you are going to kill him" Jace spoke.

"Jace call Meliorn, he will interrogate him" Alec spoke getting off him a Jace dialed Meliorn's number.  
.  
.  
.

Magnus stiffed as he heard footsteps coming towards him. His heart immediately raced as he saw tow mens coming towards him before they untie him and hold him up. Magnus trash and squirmed in their arms but they had a tight grip on him.

"STAY STILL" One of them yelled.

"BOSS WANTS YOU" the other spoke as they drag Magnus somewhere.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" Magnus yelled trashing in their arms but they were stronger. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," they said still dragging him. They took him into some room before throwing him on the bed and cuffing his hands and tied his legs. Magnus trash and screamed but they left him there. Magnus lay there tied to a bed his heart hammering as his tears fell. 

Suddenly the door opened and in came Sebastian with the most evil smirk ever.

"Hello princess I hope you are ready for our other session" Sebastian smirked pulling his shirt over and moving closer to him, Magnus whimpered his heart beat faster as Sebastian ran his fingers over Magnus before taking off his shirt, leaving him in just pants.

 

"Today I'm gonna make you mine" Sebastian spoke before taking his pants and boxers off breaking Magnus completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even write a rape scene? someone?


	28. CHAPTER 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nasty things and maybe good as well?

Alec stood their impatiently as Meliorn and other officers interrogated Asmodues who was sitting in a chairs his hands cuffed and his face bloody with all the hits he was conquered from Alec. Meliorn stood in front of him glaring at him as he ask various questions about Magnus whereabouts but Asmodues didn't utter a word.

"Do you know where Magnus is?" Meliorn asked.

"I told you I don't know where he is" Asmodues cried.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T SPEAK UP" Alec yelled and Jace held his arm to calm him down.

"Alec let me handle this" Meliorn spoke.

"Here's the last time I am answering Tell us where Magnus is or I'll force you too" Meliorn threatened, Asmodues eyes widened as he gulped fear rising in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know where Magnus is, I told you I was involved yes but Sebastian didn't told me where he is taking Magnus, I swear I have no idea" Asmodues begged.

"So, you were involved? You knew Sebastian was going to kidnap Magnus?" Meliorn ask and Asmodues nodded. Alec fisted his hand trying to calm himself down.

How can a father be this cruel?

"You were in contact with Sebastian?" Meliorn interrogated.

"Yes I was" Asmodues whispered.

"Great, call him now and talk to him. Ask him where he is and don't you dare say anything about us" Meliorn spoke handing him his phone. Asmodues looked at him.

"I don't have his number" Asmodues spoke, Alec scoffed not believing while Meliorn slapped Asmodues across his face. A whimper escaped his mouth as Meliorn grabbed his face and turned it towards himself glaring at his eyes.

"Don't you dare lie" Meliorn spoke.

"I am not lying" Asmodues glared back.

"YOU SAID YOURSELF YOU CONTACTED HIM YOU BASTARD" Alec yelled.

"I did, but its Sebastian we are talking about. He is smarter then anyone of you. He changed is number and I don't have his new one" Asmodues spatted bitterly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LYING BASTARD, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT I'LL KILL YOU" Alec yelled going towards Asmodues but Jace stopped him.

"Alec calm down" Jace spoke as Alec trash in his arms.

"GET OFF ME JACE!" Alec yelled.

"Jace, take him home I'll tell you once I'm finish with him" Meliorn spoke pointing at Asmodues who sat there smirking.

"I'm no use of you Alexander, Sebastian has Magnus and you have no idea the things he planned to do" Asmodues smirked making Alec's blood boil but before he could reply Jace pulled him outside.

"Alec you have to calm down, this isn't helping" Jace spoke, this was all very new. Alec was never like this. He never loses his temper but they also know how much Magnus meant to him.

"Just take me Home Jace" Alec spoke before sitting on front seat slamming the door shut. He was too angry to drive so he took Front seat. Jace sigh not use to Alec's behavior as he took the front seat.

They drive in silence none of them saying a word and Alec was kind of glad about that. His thoughts were all over Magnus.

"You have no idea the things he planned to do" Alec closed his eyes tightly as Asmodues voice echoed in his mind making him shiver. God knows what he was doing to His baby. He was scared, he was terrified. He felt like dying.

"Where are you Magnus?" Alec though his eyes closed, he didn't know when the tears started to flow. He felt useless. He promised Magnus, he promised to protect him to keep him safe and he failed. He failed miserably and now his baby was suffering so much and he still can't do anything.

How could Magnus love someone like Alec? He was useless, it was all his fault in the first place. Magnus was kidnapped because of his careless self.

He sniffed slightly as his thoughts went over to every horrible scenario.

Hearing Alec sniffle Jace looked at his brother feeling his heart shatter at the sight of him. Tears were running down his eyes. Jace slowly extended his hand and held Alec squeezing it slightly trying to comfort him. Alec looked at Jace his eyes wet. His lips quiver as he spoke.

"I can't save him Jace, I can't do anything" Alec whispered tears falling. Jace felt his heart breaking into million more pieces hearing such a broken voice of his strongest brother.

"You did Alec" Jace assured him sincerely.

"No I didn't, I can't find him. I should have find him by now" Alec protested.

"Alec, you found his dad. You are the reason we are a little closer to finding Magnus, And we will. It might take time but we will" Jace assured him and Alec nodded dumbly.

He rested his head against a window the way Magnus used to as his voice echoed in his mind.

 _"I love you Alexander_ " He heard Magnus voice in his head and a smiled made its way on his face.

"I love you too Magnus, I'll find you baby I promise" Alec whispered to himself.  
.  
.  
.  
Broken, scared, scarred, filthy, used, worthless, pathetic, A person feel this much he will definitely explode and Magnus felt the same as he sat on his now usual place on the floor after the haunting event he went through. His small body was still trembling as muffles sobs escaped his mouth. His body was so tired for tears as well.

He could feel Sebastian hands, he could feel his lips. He could feel Sebastian pounding on his, he could feel his painful thrust and he curled upon himself trying to shield his small body from everything as he sob.

" _You are so pretty princess and all mine_ " He heard Sebastian voice as his body shivered with fear. Utter fear.

 _"I'm gonna make you mine forever, make you scream for me_ ".

His lips tremble as he closed his eyes tightly trying to block everything.

" _Mine, all mine. Alec won't love you after this_ "

Magnus heart ache, maybe Sebastian was right? What if Alec think Magnus is filthy? What if he think he is used? slut? pathetic who couldn't defend himself. What if Alec stop loving him?

A sob escaped his mouth as he thought of Alec not loving him anymore. He can't live without Alec. He can't live with Alec hating him.

" _Alec won't make you feel all this pleasure like I do_ ".

Magnus wanted to scream, yell he wanted to get away from here. He wanted Alec but most of all he wanted to die.

He just wanted to die.

.  
.  
.  
Alec and Jace entered the house to find Maryse and Izzy trying to comfort Clary and Simon. Alec didn't know who told them and when they got here. As they got closer he looked at them and they were mess as well. Simon maybe was composing himself but Clary was totally a mess.

Her eyes were red, her body shook with sobs in Izzy's arm as she cried for her bestfriend who deserves the world and get opposite.

Hearing them enter They all look up to find Jace and Alec standing their, Clary immediately ran and instead of embracing Jace she hugged Alec and cried. Alec stood their awkwardly before wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Alec why?" Clary asked and Alec shook his head.

"I don't know, but I will find him Clary I promise" Alec spoke, she was the first person Alec was trying to comfort because he know she needed it.

"I know you will" Clary spoke breaking the hug and wiping her tears.

"I wish I could kill that bastard" Simon spoke through gritted teeth. They all sat there as Alec and Jace told them about what happened. About Magnus father.

Clary and Simon fisted their hands trying to contain their anger which was bursting through their veins.

"How can someone be this cruel? How can he do this to his own son?" Clary whispered.

"He's a monster, what do you expect?" Simon asked and Clary sigh. Alec just simply stood up and went inside his and Magnus room which was hallow, empty without Magnus. He sigh laying on his bed hugging Magnus teddy bear tightly. His eyes went towards Magnus picture as he stare the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Tears streamed down his face and Alec lightwood broke down aching for Magnus bane the love of his life.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
_"YOU LET SEBASTIAN TOUCH YOU HOW COULD YOU MAGNUS?" Alec yelled._

_"I didn't I swear Alec" Magnus cried._

_"You are pathetic, you are weak Magnus" Alec spatted._

_"Alexander please--"_

_"Don't touch me, I don't love you anymore Magnus. how can I love someone who is been used?" Alec spatted and Magnus eyes widened._

_"Alexander Please don't do this I love---"_ Magnus spoke but suddenly his eyes opened, sweats pouring down his face as he looked around trying to see Alexander, looking haphazardly he soon realize it was a dream, nightmare. But it all felt so real. Magnus sat straight his body trembling but he was too weak to cry.

Before he could do anything the door opened and In came Sebastian this time with something in his hand. Syringe?.

Magnus flinched and looked away hating the guy in front of him. Sebastian smirked before sitting with him tracing his arm. Magnus shivered and Move a little.

"You should get use to it Princess" Sebastian smirked and Magnus glared at him.

"ohh someone is angry, don't worry I'll make this all go away" Sebastian smirked kissing his neck. Magnus closed his eyes trying to get away.

"I am tired of you fighting though you know I'll have you Magnus, so today we will try something new" Sebastian spoke raising syringe a little.

Magnus eyes widened fear gripping his heart as he tried to back off.

"What is this?" Magnus stammered.

"Oh just little something to make you want me" Sebastian grinned before grabbing Magnus arms. Magnus screamed trying to free himself but it was off no use.

"GET OFF ME PLEASE SEBASTIAN LEAVE ME ALONE" Magnus cried his vision blurred with tears.

"Shushh" Sebastian spoken before injecting the drug in Magnus arms, Magnus winced slightly as the needle went inside his arm. Immediately his head started to feel dizzy and his vision blur, there were strange feeling in the pit of his stomach but before he could recognize it he felt limp.

Sebastian smirked as he untie Magnus and lifted him up bridle style and taking him to the room. He gently placed Magnus on the bed as he took off his shirt and sat with Magnus waiting for him to wake up.  
.  
.  
Magnus woke up a little while later his head throbbing, his vision blurred, there was this weird feeling that he can't get hold of. Slowly his vision cleared as he looked at his surrounding, He was lying on bed with Sebastian sitting with him shirtless running his hand over Magnus body. Magnus immediately moaned feeling, Pleasure?

His head was aching and he was weak but for some reason he wanted this, he wanted Sebastian to touch him. He craved it.

He was drugged.

Sebastian lowered himself before kissing Magnus who immediately kissed back moaning in his mouth, Sebastian smirked knowing his drug effected as he kissed Magnus passionately pushing a tongue inside Magnus mouth exploring it. Magnus closed his eyes enjoying it As he moaned pulling Sebastian closer.

Sebastian kissed his neck biting it Making Magnus moan loudly as he went towards his chest, he stood up and unbuttoned Magnus shirt throwing it away before he attacked hischest with his mouth.

"Ahh" Magnus moaned slightly and Sebastian smirked he liked it. He went downwards stopping over Magnus waist band as he leave kisses there before pulling his pants down. He looked at Magnus smirking before taking his pants off and getting over him.

"We are going to have fun princess" Sebastian spoke kissing Magnus who kissed back immediately.

But before he could do anything his phone rang, groaning he stood up and attended the call.

"Sebastian" a voice spoke, Sebastian rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Asmodues, what the hell do you want?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to ask, Magnus is with you right?" Asmodues asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Of course, now get the fuck off the phone and don't disturb Me" Sebastian spoke and before Asmodues could speak he switched off his phone and went towards Magnus.

"Sorry Princess, now lets resume" Sebastian spoke before he pushed himself in Magnus making him cry out in pain.

.  
.  
.

"He switched off his phone" Asmodues spoke who was covered in blood, after Meliorn called them saying he think Asmodues was telling the truth Alec went crazy. He went there and beat the life out of Asmodues cause he knew he was lying. He beat him so hard until he told them the truth, he surrendered telling them he know Sebastian new number.

Alec made Asmodues called Sebastian not waiting for a second. But before they could ask the location he ended the call.

Alec stood their boiling with anger as he thought of what to do before speaking.

"Trace the fucking call and find his location right now" Alec ordered, it was looking like Alec was the detective not Meliorn.

Meliorn ordered one of his officer to immediately traced the call and they sat there waiting, Alec with Jace and Simon.

Almost Hour or 2 later the officer finally came.

"We have found the location, its a bit far from here" He spoke and Meliorn nodded telling his coworkers to get ready before he looked at Alec.

"You succeeded Alec, now we will go and find Magnus" Meliorn spoke patting Alec's shoulder.

"No way, I am going with you" Alec spoke.

"Alec its too dangerous" Meliorn spoke.

"I don't care, Its Magnus we are talking about none of you can stop me" Alec spoke and Meliorn nodded knowing it was useless to stop Alec, and so did Jace and Simon. Cause they know when it comes to Magnus, Alec will die. But they won't let him go alone.

"We are also coming" they spoke in union.

"Guys don't--" Alec started to speak but they interrupted him.

"Shut up" they both spoke and chuckled.

Before Ale could reply Meliorn came,

"Let's go" He spoke and Alec Jace and Simon immediately went behind them with Jace driving the car. Alec sat on the front seat relieved that they finally know where Magnus is. Now all he have to do is Bring him home.

"I'm coming for you Magnus, hold on" Alec whispered looking up. But Alec didn't know was Magnus was broken Now, he was broken beyond repair.

He was raped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to do this right Now but seeing you all so pissed, I decided to just end this torture, but sorry for the rape. it was suppose to be done.   
> I made Magnus suffer so much, he has been rapped. Drugged and god knows what I am so sorry baby. :(.  
> Anyway in the bright note they know where Magnus is, so what will happen now?   
> And Alec is definitely a hero, he did it YAYYY!!!  
> HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAPPY AND WELL SATISFIED!!   
> LOVE YOU ALL!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	29. CHAPTER 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion or whatever!!

Magnus body was aching with pain as his vision cleared and he realized what happened, He immediately closed his eyes trying to block everything, trying to escape the nightmare. He Was drugged, Sebastian drugged him. He let Sebastian use him. He had sex with him. 

How was he suppose to live with that?. 

Panicked, he looked around trying to Find some comfort. some consolation that everything will be okay. He felt scream bubbling up in his throat as he tried to free himself from the ropes but who was he kidding?.

His body was weak after that drug, his hear was throbbing, his vision was dizzy and his breaths were short. He was hungry, thirsty and in so much pain. He had not eaten from the day he was kidnapped and he felt his body giving up. 

He was rapped, drugged to many Times for him to count, He felt his eyes closing slowly, his edges darkening as he rested his head on the poll. 

He felt like dying, and he was relieved. Maybe death will be mercy? If he does he won't have to go through it. But selfish part of him wanted to stay, he wanted Alec to find him to save him. It was useless though it was already to late, Magnus had given up mentally and physically. 

His body was shutting itself after all the torture and abuse he had conquered. Sebastian didn't just sexually abused him but also Physically tortured him. He looked down to see his chest with nasty scars over it. He had no idea where his shirt was but he was glad he had his pants on. 

Closing his eyes Magnus ponder over everything that had lead to this moment, how drastically his life had evolve. He chuckled bitterly as he remembered how he had though maybe his life would be better with Alexander. But even if Alec did found him but at what cost? 

What was left of Magnus? A broken shell? Will Alec even love him anymore? He didn't deserve Magnus though, how could he deserve someone who was so much hated by the world? His father hates him. How could he love someone who is been abused and worst Rapped?.

Magnus felt tears slipping from his eyes as his heart finally gave up. Maybe this will be his life. Maybe Alec won't ever find him and he would be Sebastian's little pet? His heart ache as he thought of spending a single day with Sebastian and his skin shiver. 

What did he do to deserve this? Where did he go wrong?

Maybe he did killed his mother? Maybe god was punishing him? If only that night was turned up a little different he won't be here. But if that night was different he would have never met Alexander and he didn't want that. 

Alexander was simply his life. Alexander was the reason he fought so hard. And Alec was the reason he survived this torture but could he now?.

Magnus sigh letting all the tears fell from his eyes as he cried for his fate. His heart ache to see Alec once. His eyes dropping and he felt his heart race. 

Was he dying?.  
.  
.

Alec sat impatiently in the car as they drove over to where Magnus was, What was taking them so long they were driving for almost 20 minutes why aren't they their yet? 

His thoughts went to Magnus and excitement and relief washed over him as he realized he was going to see Magnus, he was going to save his Angel from that bastard. He was going to hug him and comfort him, he was going to protect him in his arms and kiss him to make everything better. He just hope things will go smoothly.

His body ache to hold his angel in his arms, he felt tears welled up in his eyes, was it of relief or sorrow he don't know? He looked outside, the sun was setting leaving them in the darkness. Alec sigh closing his eyes. 

He sat there eyes closed for a while before he looked at Jace who was driving frustrated.

"Why aren't we there yet?" Alec asked and Jace shook his head.

"I don't know" Jace asked looking ahead, Simon was sitting at the back seat constantly shaking his leg in nervousness. 

"Well drive faster" Alec spoke, he was getting annoyed. Why the fuck aren't they there yet? 

"I don't know the way, I have to follow them?" Jace spoke pointing st the police jeep in front of them annoyed by his brothers foolish questions and orders.

"Alec we know you are excited and nervous and well worried also we all are but you gotta stay calm" Simon spoke and Alec rolled his eyes. Sighing he nodded. The were right, he had to stay calm he can't fuck this up.

He had to stay calm for Magnus.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus felt a hand in his cheek and immediately flinched still not use to Sebastian touching him. He looked at Sebastian who was smirking his weird blade still in his hands which was bigger and sharper then his previous knife. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Sebastian smiled running the blade on his bear chest, making Magnus gulp.

"Oh, don't be shy, I know you did the way you moaned" Sebastian smirked pushing the blade a little deeper making blood come out of it. Magnus winced a whimper escaping his mouth but still not saying a thing, he was so tired.

"Ohh the way you were moaning and begging like a little slut you are" Sebastian spoke making Magnus blood boil.

"You drugged me" Magnus said through gritted teeths.

"Oh yes I did but you didn't eve fought, you wanted this" Sebastian smirked playing with the blade over Magnus chest, making circles but not leaving a mark.

"How could I? I was drugged, weak" Magnus defended himself.

"Ohh Magnus that's what you think, you still want me I know" Sebastian spoke.

"I want you dead nothing else" Magnus spatted venom in his voice making Sebastian chuckle.

"Well we can try you know" Sebastian spoke before grabbing Magnus face and kissing his lips thinking Magnus would kiss him back again, Magnus however fought against Sebastian as his lips move. When he knew he could get away like this he bit Sebastian lips tasting the blood that came out of his lips. 

Sebastian screamed as he pulled part watching the blood on his fingers. He gently pressed his lips anger flushing through him.

How dare he?.

Sebastian angrily grabbed Magnus from his hairs glaring at him.

"YOU BASTARD" Sebastian yelled before slapping Magnus hard on his face making him whimper, tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to compose himself.

"HOW DARE YOU BIT ME" Sebastian yelled pushing his head back which hit the poll making Magnus dizzy, next thing he knew Sebastian was tracing his chest with his blade cutting through his skin going towards his Abdomen.

Magnus screamed in pain as the blade went a little deeper, blood flowing out of it. Sebastian glared at him making him gulp his tears falling down his face as Sebastian traced more lines. He was sure his chest was bloody.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE" Sebastian yelled but before he could do anything the door bursted open and in came the police officers followed by Alexander, Simon and Jace.   
Magnus looked at them sighing with relief, he met Alec's eyes and tears fell from both of his and Alec's eye's. 

He did it, Alexander found him. 

Alec looked at Magnus and tears fell from his eyes before he could even stop them, they were tears of relief and of sorrow as he looked at Magnus condition. His face flush with anger as he glared at Sebastian who glare back.

Sebastian eyes widened As he took everything that happened, how the fuck the police found him. Did Asmodues? 

Anger boiled him as he realized he was trick, he looked at Alec who glared him, he glare back before turning towards Magnus. If he was going to be captured then all of them will also suffer.

"If you are not mine then you are Not Alec's as well" Sebastian smirked, Magnus eyes widened as he looked up at Sebastian and the next thing he knew was pain his stomach, his eyes widened as he realized what Happened.

Sebastian has stabbed him. 

He screamed in pain as blood gush out of his wound surrounding him, he felt blood in his mouth as his vision started to blur.

Alec stood there horrified as he watch Sebastian stab Magnus, his heart stop. His feet froze. He could See officers Cuffing Sebastian but all that matter to him was Magnus, his angel who was bleeding to death. 

"MAGNUS!!" Alec yelled as he ran towards Magnus with tears in his eyes before cupping his face as Simon and Jace untie him. Magnus looked at Alec tearful face through his own tears his heart breaking. If he was dying he was glad he had Alec with him but apart of him never wanted Alec to see him like him.

"Hey Magnus, baby look at me just hold yeah I got you" Alec spoke panic.

Magnus looked at Alec smiling through his tears though his eyes were dropping. He felt his hand getting free as he fell on Alec chest, Alec immediately cradled him in his arms face hand on both side of Magnus face as his tears fell on his forehead.

"Alexander--" Magnus whimpered holding on to Alec tightly.

"Shh don't speak, I got you hold on to me" Alec spoke, he was breaking from inside but he knew he had to stay strong.

"I always do Alexander" Magnus whispered, and Alec smiled through his own tears.

"Alec, you found me" Magnus winced his vision darkening.

"Magnus please just hold in don't give up" Alec spoke frantically as he ordered Jace to Start the car and gathered Magnus in his arms protectively. Magnus whimpered with a slight movement, blood dripping from his chest to floor and Alec's shirt.

"Shh I know it hurts but it's going to be okay" Alec assured him as he sat on the car in the backseat, Magnus head lying in his lap, he ran his fingers in his hair as Jace drove fast.

"Alexander, kiss me" Magnus spoke and Alec bend down and left a tender kiss on Magnus dry lips mixed up with their tears.

"Magnus hold on" Alec begged.

"Alexander I love you, forever" Magnus spoke his eyes dripping as he fought.

"I love you too Magnus, so much please don't give up" Alec begged and Magnus smiled before closing his eyes in his lovers protective arms where he knew he was safe for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of here, start yelling 


	30. CHAPTER 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional drama, feels a lot of love and tears

Fear, utter fear was what Alec felt. Fear of losing Magnus, fear of losing love of his life, fear of losing himself, fear of losing his life. Magnus was his life and if anything, anything happens to him Alec won't be able to live.

Trembling, shaking, breathless he paced outside the operation theater not knowing what to do, how to calm himself down. He looked down at his trembling hands which was covered with Magnus blood and so was his shirt. He gulped as tears fell from his eyes seeing all this blood. Magnus had lost a lot of blood, after he closed his eyes in the car Alec tried to wake up him, he shook him begged him cried for him to wake up but Magnus didn't even flutter his eyes.

Alec was slowly drowning in his own pool of tears, he felt like all the breaths were knocked out of his body. He couldn't breathe. Not knowing how Magnus was, was he even alive or not. Alec was terrified. He shook his head trying to block all the negativity which was clouding his thoughts. Magnus will be okay, he was strong. He was a fighter, a survivor. He loved Alec, he won't leave him. Alec told himself but why was he finding it so hard to believe?

Jace and Simon was looking at Alec constantly, worried for both Magnus and Alec. It was slowly killing them as well, What did they do to deserve this?

Why can't they just be happy?

Why they both had to suffer so much?.

Just why?

It was like their own walls were crumbling, it was killing Jace to see his brother, the closet person to him so miserable and it was unbearable for Simon to his best friend hurt, suffering so much. battling for his life, but both of them knew they had to be strong for Alec, cause if they won't Alec will break down and besides when Magnus will wake up he will kill them for not taking care of Alec.

Jace and Simon looked at each other conveying Silent messages through their eyes. Simon nodded telling Jace to calm Alec down and Jade nodded back before moving towards Alec who he felt like will fell dizzy if he won't stop pacing.

Why were they taking so long?

What was happening?

why aren't they out, saying Magnus is okay?

Alec wanted to scream, yell and cry. He wanted to pull his hairs or kill the life out of Sebastian. He was getting frustrated. His heart was hammering against his chest as if it wanted to get free from the cage he was in, getting torture in his heart wrenching love story.

Alec stopped pacing when he felt a hand in his shoulder, he looked through his tears at Jace concern face not saying a word. He felt too weak to even utter a single word, he can't say anything without breaking.

For God sakes his heart was breaking.

Jace looked at Alec whose eyes were red but still few tears stay there waiting for their cue to fall in Alec's already wet face. Jace didn't knew how to comfort Alec, can anything comfort him? How could he assure Alec that Magnus will be okay when he wasn't sure himself? Magnus wound was deep and he lost a lot of blood. Jace didn't wanted to give false hope to his brother only to have it crushing miserably.

"Alec, come on sit down, you have been pacing since we got here" Jace spoke at last. Alec shook his head his awaited tears falling.

"What is taking them so long? Its been almost an hour Jace" Alec asked his lips quivering and his hands trembling.

"He's in surgery Alec, it takes time" Jace assured Alec placing his hand on his brothers shoulder stopping his movements which was making him feel dizzy.

"I don't know, I want to see Magnus" Alec spoke.

"I know Alec, but you have calm down. Sit down please" Jace insisted and Alec shook his head looking at Jace as if he was a weird creature.

"CALM DOWN? CALM FUCKING DOWN? JACE, MAGNUS IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HIS FUCKING LIFE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AND SIT" Alec yelled pointing at the operation theater. Jace sigh before speaking.

"Alec I know you are worried, but Magnus wouldn't want you freaking out like this" Jace tried and Alec shook his head.

"Please Jace just leave me alone, I can't calm down until I know Magnus is okay" Alec whispered his tears falling rapidly his shoulders shaking.

Jace sigh before bringing Alec into his arms seeing him compose himself. He needed to cry, he needed to let himself out. He needed to break down and stop consuming it all. And Alec did, he did broke down in Jace arms his body shaking with sobs as he clenched at Jace shirt for his dear life, for some sort of comfort, assurance that his Baby, his angel will be okay and he won't leave Alec.

Magnus didn't deserves this, he didn't deserve anything that has happened to him. He deserves to live, he deserves to have a happy healthy life with love all around him. He deserves all the happiness in this world. Not this definitely not this.

Jace rubbed Alec's back sliding down the wall trying to comfort the sobbing boy in his arms. Alec had a tight grip on Jace who didn't said a word but Let Alec cry his heart out.

"Jace, I need him. I can't lose him" Alec sobbed and Jace hugged him tightly.

"I know Alec, you won't" Jace spoke in Alec's hairs.

"He's my baby Jace, I finally found him after so long I can't lose him, I can't live without him" Alec sobbed. Jace felt his heart clench for them.

They were so in love yet so miserable.

He looked up as if trying to pray silently, requesting God to save Magnus for Alec. He can't see Alec like this, and God knows what will happen to him if Magnus dies. Jace shook his head trying to shake away the thoughts. He can't think like this, for Alec.

"Just let it out brother, let it all out" Jace spoke hugging his brother closer and letting Alec's tears soak his T-shirt.  
.  
.  
.  
Almost half hour later Izzy, Maryse, Clary, Robert and Max came running towards them panicked, worried and scared. All of their faces was pale and eyes wide as they looked at Alec and Jace sitting on the floor with Alec head lying on Jace shoulder. He wasn't sobbing like before but silent tears were falling. His body was too tired to cry and his eyes too swollen. He was still trembling but a little less then before. And his heart, it was still the same or maybe a little more wild as his patience ran away.

Izzy and Maryse slowly advanced towards them their own eyes leaking, upon reaching them Jace looked up and smile sadly but Alec didn't acknowledge them. Maryse bend down and placed her hand on Alec's shoulder gaining his attention, she gulped looking at Alec's swollen eyes and brought him in a hug, his head on her Chest as she brush his hairs. Alec didn't broke down like before just closed his eyes letting the tears fall not uttering a word.

"My baby, everything will be okay" Maryse assured him, but deep down she was terrified that they will lose Magnus today but she was a mother after all, she had the strength to lie just to assure her son.

Alec didn't said anything but let Maryse soothing words ring in his ears trying to seek some comfort, some assurance some truth in them.

Jace slowly stood up and went towards Clary who was standing in the middle her eyes fixed on operation theater tears streaming down her face. Jace sigh, how this all was effecting all them. Magnus was so important for all of them and they all will be wrecked if...

Jace shook his head cursing himself for again thinking negative as he slowly wrapped his arms around Clary bringing her closer to his chest and kissing her forehead. Clary fisted her hands on Jace shirt sobbing.

A couple sat there on a stools mourning over everything, Izzy slowly intertwine her fingers with Simon as she sat with him holding his hand tightly, Simon smiled sadly at her before Izzy hugged him both of them breaking in each other arms as well as comforting each other.

Alec was surrounded by both of his parents with Max sitting in front of him his small hand tightly holding his brothers one trying to comfort his brother with just a little action.

They all sat there waiting for any news, Alec now sat on one of them stool with Izzy and Clary while Robert and Jace went to ask about Magnus, Maryse, Max and Simon went to bring them all coffees no matter how much Alec said he didn't want to drink anything.

Izzy had her head on Alec's shoulder and Alec hand was in Clary's.  
"Don't worry big brother, Magnus will be okay" Izzy spoke suddenly.

"Yeah Alec, he is a survivor. Idiot won't leave us like this" Clary chuckled through her tears and Alec smiled seeing both of them trying to comfort him even though it was breaking them too.

"Yeah, I won't let him" Alec finally spoke.

"Now that's my brother talking" Izzy smiled feeling a little relieved that Alec finally said something.

"Its like he's a magnet, always attracting problems but He is the strongest one ever." Alec spoke.

"Magnus is strong, he won't ever leave you Alec. He loves you so much" Clary spoke, but did she believe it? She knew Magnus was Strong and loved Alec a lot but what about leaving him? .

"I love him too, so much" Alec spoke a single tear falling down his chin.

"We know, come on now at least get your hands clean" Izzy spoke and Alec shook his head.

"Now you won't like to cup his face with your bloody hands to kiss him right? Magnus will kill you" Izzy joked and Alec chuckled before smiling at her and nodded. Izzy smiled back before She and Alec left for Washroom, Clary staying in case they have any news about Magnus.

Alec and Izzy went towards the washroom before Alec started to wash his hand frustrated when the blood won't wash. Izzy looked at him before holding his hand stopping him.

"Let me do this" She spoke and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I got this Izzy" Alec spoke and this time Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Well I can see that, now shut up and let me do this" Izzy spoke before grabbing the soap and gently rubbing it on Alec's hand. She slowly started to wash the blood out of Alec's soft hands applying a little pressure where it was accumulated. Alec watched as the blood Left his hand mixing with water draining away. He gulped fighting back the tears, it was Magnus blood, his angel's blood.  
Izzy looked at Alec and smiled sadly seeing the tears in his eyes.

"He loves you a lot Alec, he won't leave you, I promise" Izzy spoke and Alec nodded. He dried his hands before walking out with Izzy walking towards operation theater. His mother handed him his coffee and he slowly brought it towards his mouth taking a sip letting it calm his nerves and sooth his muscles. But before could take another sip the doctors came out of operation theater wiping their hand walking towards them.

Coffee long forgotten Alec immediately ran towards them followed by the rest, his heart beat again increasing. Fear consuming him as his hands started to shake and his legs felt weaker. Almost breathless he stood in front of the doctors waiting for them to say something but at the Same time fearing the news. The exhausted look on their faces was almost giving him a heart attack and he felt like he would die if it wasn't for his Mother holding his hand and Jace rubbing his back soothingly.

The doctor whose name read David on his coat looked at all of their concern faces before sighing.

"We have manage to save him, He's alive" David spoke and it was like there weight was lifted off Alec's shoulder as he relished a breath of relief.

"But, he has loss a lot of blood, he's been malnourished, he's been abused, and he's been drugged I'm afraid we don't know when he will wake up or if he wakes up" David explained rubbing his forehead.

Alec felt like the ground beneath him shifted, one moment he was told that Magnus was alive and the next he said they don't know when he will wake up or if he will wake up.

"And there's one more thing you need to know" David spoke and Alec felt like punching the wall or pulling his hairs. Now what? what else was left?

"I don't know how to tell you all this but, he been umm he's been raped."

Gasps were heard from around but not even a single sound came from Alec, his worst fear just came true. He feared, he was scared that Sebastian would do something like this to Magnus. His baby his poor baby.

Alec just stood their too stunned, all this information was too much for him to digest, what did he expected? That doctors will tell him that Magnus is okay and then he will open his beautiful eyes and everything will be okay? when was faith ever on their side?.

"His body is weak, he is both physically and emotionally damage, I don't want to make this hard for all of you, but looking at his condition I doubt he will be waking up anytime soon but if he does, you all need to really be there for him" David explained.

It was like with every word he spoke Alec's walls crumble his world shatter and his heart stop, his every word was like a knife to Alec's heart piercing it mercilessly. Alec just wanted Magnus was it too much to ask?.

"You have to talk to him, tell him to fight and not to give up. You guys are his strength now. you have to show him the light to wake up" David explained and all of them nodded determine to wake Magnus up.

"And You all can go see him, he's in ICU" David said one last time before patting Alec's shoulder and moving away leaving them alone standing stunned.

Everyone looked at Alec whose face was covered with tears reflecting their own. Maryse heart was torn for her sons, why were they suffering so much. And Magnus he was rape for god sakes? How will he live with that?.

Maryse sigh before looking at Alec.

"Alec--" She started to say but Alec brush her off, going away from all of them towards his baby, He anxiously searched for ICU though he knew where it was as he has already been there. Maybe he needed time, he needed to get away from all of them. It was suffocating him. He just needed Magnus.

 _"He's been raped"_ The voice echoed in his mind making him sob, his feet ran faster.

 _Rape raper rape rape rape_.

That was the only thing going through his mind, his baby, his angel who deserves the world was raped by that cruel bastard. God knows How Magnus bear that, what would be going through his mind when he will wake up? How will he bear all this, Alec couldn't even think about that.

He was panicking, he knew from the shortness of his breaths, trembles of his hand and weakening of his legs. Tears were constant partner with him.

How could someone stay normal hearing such a horrendous news?

Wiping his tears angrily Alec stopped when the ICU came in view, his steps slowed down as he took in deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He was scared, terrified to see Magnus like this and after knowing he was rape how will he face him? After all it was all Alec's fault, if he wasn't stubborn enough, if he was a good boyfriend and protected Magnus none of this would happened, his baby wouldn't have gone through his.

With trembling hands Alec pushed the door open and went inside, His breaths hitched as he looked at his baby covered in bandages, There were so many tubes surrounding him, so many wires for Alec to comprehend. Breathing mask lay over his face and his heart monitor show irregular heartbeat. He looked so small.

Alec felt a sob escaping his mouth as he went closer to his bed and examine his beautiful face, his face wasn't that much bruised just few cuts, yet he was still beautiful.

Hesitantly Alec extended his one hand towards Magnus hair brushing them slowly knowing Magnus love that so much, his other hand however subconsciously went towards Magnus, careful of his branula and wires he intertwined his fingers with Magnus smooth one.

"Magnus" Alec whispered, it was like one movement and that was it, hearing his own weak voice Alec's tears fell as all of it came crushing back on him.

With shaky leg's he sat on the stool not leaving Magnus hand, he was afraid he would lose him. His fingers still brushing Alec whispered in husky voice as if not wanting anyone to hear their conversation but Magnus.

"Hey beautiful" Alec spoke not wiping his tears, he squeezed Magnus hand slightly as if making sure this was real, he was here with Alec.

Alec won't let Magnus leave him just like that, he will help Magnus no matter what. He will be there for him. He won't let him go.

"I missed you so much Magnus" Alec cried moving towards his face and kissing his forehead, he stayed there for a while before pulling apart.

"Everything will be okay Magnus, I promise you. You have to Wake up for Me baby, you know just like the last time" Alec spoke looking at Magnus for a reply, but of course he didn't.

"You are strong Magnus, I know you have been through hell but baby please, please stay Strong for me and wake up. I can't lose you Magnus. Angel I can't lose you" Alec cried tears falling rapidly on Magnus hand.

"I love you Magnus so much" Alec whispered and just like that the door opened and in came rest of his family along with Clary and Simon, gasps escaping their mouth as they took in Magnus vulnerable state.

Immediately Clary and Izzy started crying and Max ran up to Alec sitting in his lap and holding Magnus hand with him. Tears fell down his own face as he concealed his face in Alec's chest.

They sat there with Magnus talking to him, telling him how much he meant to all of them and they want him to wake up for them. Maryse even caress his face for a long time telling him how much Magnus meant to her, he was her son and it hurts her to see her son suffering.

"Come on Magnus, we know you are a fighter. Now wake the hell up. We can't see you like this damn it" Simon spoke.

"Yeah Mags, I miss our annoying talks to tease Alec, he is too grumpy since you--" Izzy spoke but stopped her words disappearing.

"Magnus, you know I made this really cool portrayed for you, like the one you always wanted. Now wake up" Clary spoke.

"Dude even I miss you, though we have only serious boy talks" Jace chuckled.

Maryse and Robert look at them sadly seeing all of them interact with Magnus with so much love.

"Magnus---" Robert started to say but was interrupted by a long annoying beep stopping all of their heart beat. Alec sat up straight holding Magnus hand as his eyes looked up at the monitor.

A straight line.

"No" Alec whispered squeezing Magnus hand tightly, He didn't know what was happening around him. it was a fuss around him but his eyes were fixed on Magnus heart monitor waiting for a heart beat.

Tears fell from his eyes as looked at Magnus.

"No Magnus please don't do this" Alec cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, YOU LISTEN TO ME WAKE UP" Alec Cried.

"COME BACK TO ME MAGNUS PLEASE," Alec cried, in an instant he was being push away from Magnus by doctors as he struggles in their arm to hold Magnus hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE, MY BABY NEEDS ME" Alec trashed in Jace arms who was pulling him outside as the doctors tried to restore Magnus heart beat. Magnus body arched in the air as the first electric wave went through his body making Alec's legs weak, he almost fell in Jace arms.

"Alec come on outside, let them do their work" Jace tried to drag Alec outside who was too weak to move, his eyes fixed on Magnus body which again arched up.

"Magnus I love you so much, please don't leave me" Alec spoke one last time before he was dragged outside the door closing behind him leaving Magnus alone to fight. Alec was immediately embraced by Maryse and he cried and cried.

"Shh baby, its so okay everything's okay" Maryse assured him, she was the only one strong enough to comfort Alec, others were mess as well..

Alec didn't said anything, just cried praying constantly for Magnus to be okay.

Almost 10 minutes later the doctors came outside.

"We have manage to restore his heart, he's alive" He informed them and they took a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry he is strong, he won't leave you" David assured Alec looking his distraught face.

Alec didn't said anything but ran inside and cupped Magnus face.

"You did this Magnus, you are strong. You can do this, I know you can wake up" Alec spoke before kissing Magnus, he kissed him for a while savoring the taste of Magnus lips on his own, of course Magnus lips didn't moved but that didn't stopped Alec from kissing him. When he pulled apart he rested his forehead on Magnus as tears fell from his eyes when he realized what happened.

Magnus literally died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You all its been month since I start writing this story, the response is unbelievable and I am SPEECHLESS!!  
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND SORRY FOR ALL THE TEARS ❤❤  
> This story is about to end, just few more chapters ❤❤


	31. CHAPTER 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAGNUS WAKES UP yay

A week had passed and Magnus still was unconscious, every day, every passing hour, every second felt like eternity to Alec. Every time he looks at Magnus it was like a knife stabbing his heart, Magnus had gone more paler then he was before. His breaths were still irregular but they didn't had any episode of heart failure after that one and Alec was glad about it.

Alec felt like stones were gathered over his heart making it hard, Every second he was losing his battle along with Magnus. He himself was giving up but he also was persistent for Magnus to wake up. He won't let Magnus go that easily, but how long will they wait?

The doctors informed them that if Magnus doesn't wake up within 2-3 days then there will be no hope, there's nothing they could do. Alec didn't believe them though, he knew Magnus was strong, he knew Magnus will be okay.

His family visited Magnus in intervals but Alec was constant. He wouldn't leave Magnus for even a second.

Alec's own body was tired, there were dark circles underneath his eyes due to the lack if sleep, his body was thin as he wasn't eating much and his eyes were constantly red because of the continuous tears. Alec hairs was messy and he didn't even tried to brush them.   
Currently he was lying with Magnus in his bed listening to his rhythmic heart beat which was better then usual, Alec looked at the way Magnus chest rose and fall and at his peaceful face. It was the only assurance he had. Alec's arms were tightly wrapped around Magnus small body careful of his wires and tubes which was a lot.

Alec exhaled slowly breathing into Magnus hairs, enjoying his warmth and the way his scent ease him, Though Magnus was mess but he still had his addicting scent.

Alec tightened his grip on the Magnus hand as his tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't bear this anymore, He wanted Magnus to wake up, open his beautiful eyes. Give his amazingly adoring smile which Alec love so much, and kiss Alec like never before assuring him he won't ever leave him alone.

It was so hard, it was unbearable for Alec now, he was giving up slowly and it was killing him.

"Magnus, love" Alec spoke after a while, taking deep breaths. He kept talking to Magnus telling him about his day, reminding him how much he loves him and begging him to open his eyes but Magnus not even once fluttered or moved.

Alec went quiet for a while composing himself, his lips quiver as he took deep breaths.

"You have to wake up now Magnus, I can't bear this anymore. Please wake up" Alec whispered his voice too tired, almost inaudible for his own ears.

"I can't see you like this Magnus, it hurts me. Its killing me baby." Alec spoke tracing Magnus biceps.

"I know, I know everything feel so hard at the moment, I know how everything is mess and you feel like giving up. I understand how after what you went through you think you won't be able to live, and that there's isn't much for you to love. But baby you have me, you have Mom and dad, you have Izzy and Jace and don't forget Max to help you and then your best friends Simon and Clary. We all are here for you Magnus, especially me. I promise you Magnus I won't let you get hurt anymore, I'll help you get through this. I'll protect you. I get it if you don't trust my promises anymore, hell Even I don't, I promised you so many times but I failed. But I swear on my life I won't let you get hurt. Just please wake up" Alec whispered his tears falling freely.

"Magnus I know you are strong, I know you have been through hell and you felt like you are broken, maybe broken beyond repair but its not like that, You will be okay Angel I will make sure of that" Alec voice trailed of.

"If you don't wake up Magnus, if you die, I don't think I will be able to live. I wouldn't want to live Magnus, I don't need life without you, this world is meaningless for me if you aren't there. You gave me so much Magnus. When I first saw you I fell in love with your beautiful mesmerizing eyes, your every movement makes my skin tickle. Hearing your voice makes my heart beat faster. I was so afraid to love you at first, so afraid to came out but your love made me. It showed me who I am, and it it wasn't for you I would be living a lie" Alec continued his voice bearly coming out from all those tears and tiredness.

"You are my angel Magnus, my love, my heart my whole god damn world. I just--- I don't want to lose you Magnus, we still have so much to do, so much to live. You still have so much to live. You still have to be psychologist and help people remember? We still have to go on our first date"

"Just wake up baby, I know you can. Cause if you don't--- if you don't I will die with you Magnus, I won't be able to live" Alec whispered his words husked and his eyes closing. He kissed Magnus forehead before resting his head on top of Magnus, finger intertwined Alec closed his eyes praying that next time he open them Magnus will be awake.  
.  
.  
.  
The next time Alec woke up was because of someone moving beside him, fluttering his eyes open he looked around his surrounding trying to figure out what was happening. Groaning he carefully untangled himself from Magnus and sat up, his body aching with pain because of the position he slept in. He rubbed his eyes before finally his vision cleared and he looked around to find the source of movement but there was no one.

Did Magnus?

Alec immediately looked at Magnus but he was still, his eyes closed. Maybe Alec was hallucinating. Sighing he looked at Magnus face no longer feeling sleepy. He held Magnus hand and felt his fingers moving.

No he definitely wasn't hallucinating. Magnus was waking up.

Alec looked at Magnus alert, he examine his face closely waiting for his eyes to open.

"Magnus" Alec called and Magnus finger again moved beneath his. Alec smiled brightly before standing up closer to Magnus face brushing his hairs and squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, Magnus come on wake up Baby. I'm here" Alec assured him bending down and kissing his forehead.

Magnus moved a little his eyes fluttering and his grip tightening on Alec's hand as Alec soothing voice assured him.

"Come on angel, you are doing so good. Wake up baby I love you" Alec whispered and that was all it take for Magnus,

His eyes fluttered rapidly and slowly but steadily he opened his eyes looking straight up at Alec's.

Alec felt his heart beat increasing or completely stopping at the sight of Magnus eyes. A sigh of relief left his mouth as tears fell from his face, tears of relief, tears of happiness.

"Magnus" Alec breathed and For a while Magnus kept starring at Alec face blinking rapidly as if trying to make sure he was actually there, he felt Alec squeezing his hand and a smile made its way in his face making Alec smile too.

Alec bend down and kissed Magnus forehead staying there for a while and Magnus closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Alec's lips, his warmth, his comfort which he was seeking for so long.

"You are awake, you are finally awake" Alec spoke trying to comprehend that Magnus, his angel was finally awake smiling up at Alec.

"Hang on, let me call the doctors okay?" Alec spoke before kissing Magnus forehead and running outside calling for the doctors, immediately he found Doctor David and dragged him behind him.

Coming inside he checked Magnus injuries, his heart monitor and rest of the things before speaking.

"Wow, Magnus this seriously is a miracle, we were giving up on you" David spoke smiling.

"Well beside Alec, he is really persistent. He didn't even left you for a second" David smiled, Magnus smiled back turning his attention at Alec and then back at David.

"You are awake and that's a really great sign, we'll just keep you here for few more days until we are sure you are completely safe and healed" David spoke and Alec nodded relief washing over him.

"Until that, you need to rest and eat and don't stress please, also avoid movement because your wounds are deep. We will be removing your stitches in a day or two" David explains before adjusting Magnus heart monitor.

"Alright I'll leave you alone now, I'll be back to check in a while" David spoke before turning to Alec.

"And You, young man don't worry too much Now, he's completely okay" David assured him making Alec smiled before leaving them alone.

Alec returned his attention back to Magnus who was smiling at him. Alec smiled back kissing Magnus Hand sitting beside him.

"I'm so glad you are awake Magnus" Alec spoke sincerely and Magnus smiled squeezing Alec's hand.

"You scared the shit out of me, don't ever do that" Alec spoke his tears falling and Magnus smiled sadly.

"I won't Alexander" Magnus whispered his voice hoarse.

"I was so scared, God Magnus I though you were going to leave me, I was so scared" Alec cried.

"I won't ever leave you Alexander" Magnus spoke honestly.

I love you, so so much" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled.

"I love you too, now Come lay with me" Magnus spoke, chuckling through tears Alec carefully lay with Magnus, Magnus immediately rested his head on Alec's chest and closed his eyes enjoying the way Alec ran his fingers in his hairs.

Alec kissed Magnus forehead hugging the boy closer too afraid to let go. He made soothing circles on Magnus back and Magnus felt his eyes closing tiredness taking troll over him. Alec didn't wanted Magnus to close his eyes afraid that he won't open them again but he knew Magnus needed rest, in an instant Magnus was sound asleep in Alec's protective arms.  
.  
.  
.  
" _Mine. Magnus bane you are all mine" Sebastian spoke kissing Magnus and Magnus let him, in fact kissed him back. How did he let him kiss Him? Why did he let him do? Wasn't he of Alec's?_

_Why was he liking this?_

_Magnus kissed him back letting Sebastian take off his shirt._

_"Magnus" He suddenly heard a voice he knew so well, Alec._

_"What are you doing Magnus? you are mine?" Alec cried._

_"No Alec I am Sebastian's" Magnus spoke kissing Sebastian._

_Alec looked at him disgusted, hurt._

_"How could you do this to me Magnus? I loved you and you cheated on me? You are a slut. I hate you" Alec yelled tears streaming down his face._

"Magnus wake up" He heard someone calling for him.

"Magnus its just dream, baby please wake up" Alec, it was Alec voice, his voice was calling him. He was asking Magnus to wake up.

_But how?_

_He was in Sebastian arms, his lips on him. Alec eyes were looking at Magnus disgustingly._

_Suddenly he couldn't breath, it was all too much for him. Sebastian lips, his hands, Alec's hurtful words, his disgusted looks._

_"Mine, just mine" Sebastian words._

_"NO, NO NO, PLEASE STOP. STOP ALL THIS PLEASE STOP THIS" Magnus cried his hands in his ears to block the voices._

All of a sudden, his body was shaking, someone was trying to wake him up. There were voices, more voices but he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. He just wanted to wake up.  
.  
.  
Alec looked at Magnus scared of the way his body was moving his face was frowning painful and the small whimpers escaping out of his mouth. He was having a nightmare.

Alec immediately stood up trying to wake Magnus. He cupped his face looking at his painful expression.

"Magnus wake up" Alec spoke trying to sooth him.

"Magnus, its just a dream, baby please wake up" Alec pleaded running his fingers in his hairs.

All of a sudden Magnus started screaming making Alec scared.

"NO, NO NO, PLEASE STOP. STOP ALL THIS PLEASE STOP THIS" he heard Magnus crying and his heart broke.

What was he dreaming about?.

About being rape?

Alec heart beat increased as Magnus body shake and sweats pour out of his face.

Alec held Magnus shoulders and shook him slightly trying to wake the boy up but not causing him any pain.

"Magnus, love its just a nightmare. I got you wake up" Alec spoke and Magnus eyes snapped open his hand trying to grab something. Alec immediately held onto Magnus as Magnus took deep breaths in Alec's chest.

Alec ran his fingers on Magnus hair soothing the boy aware of the tight hold Magnus had on Alec and the small sobs leaving his body.

"Shh, I got you baby. Its okay. you are save" Alec assured him and Magnus fisted his hands on Alec's shirt clenching his eyes shut trying to block everything.

"Baby look at me" Alec spoke cupping Magnus face and intertwining their hands. His heart broke at his tears streamed face. He gently wiped them before kissing his forehead and his eyes frowning when Magnus flinched and won't look at him. He lifted up their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on each of the boy’s knuckles before looking at him.

"I got you baby, I love you" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded resting his head on Alec's chest. Alec's hand brush his hairs and Magnus body relaxed.

Alec remembered Magnus telling him how his mother used to sing to him whenever he had a nightmare, he smiled remembering the song before singing.

" _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Anything your heart desires_  
 _Will come to you."_

Magnus heard Alec sing and his heart raced, it was the same song his mother used to sing to him. Magnus heart swelled as he looked at Alec smiling face, a smiled forming on his own.

"How?" Magnus whispered.

"You were not the only Disney fan" Alec smiled and Magnus smiled back before resting his head back listening to Alec's soothing voice, somehow finding his mother's comfort in them.

_If your heart is in your dreams_   
_No request is too extreme_   
_When you wish upon a star_   
_As dreamers do._

Alec continued the song loving the way Magnus hum along relaxing completely in Alec's arms who tightened his grip.

_Fate is kind_   
_She brings to those who love_   
_The sweet fulfillment of_   
_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_  
 _Fate steps in and sees you through_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Your dreams come true_  
  
Alec finished the song and looked at Magnus whose eyes wee closed but tears were falling from his eyes. Alec sigh hugging Magnus closer determine to help him.

Magnus eyes were closed his body relaxed and heart swelling with feels, Alec loved him a lot but did Alec even deserve him?

Magnus was after all a cheater, he was used. Alec will hate him if he find out how Magnus let Sebastian do things to him and he was afraid so damn afraid for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's it???  
> **jumping excitedly** tell me tell me  
> MAGNUS WOKE UP YOU ALL AND THIS CHAPTER WAS LESS PAINFUL!!   
> WHAT DO U THINK ILL HAPPEN NOW  
> MIND YOU SEBASTIAN AND ASMODUES STILL HAVE TO SUFFER  
> BTW LOVE YOU ALL


	32. CHAPTER 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about everything

Next time Magnus woke up it wasn't because of a nightmare of any pains, he woke up because if the nurse coming in his room to check up on him. Magnus shifted slightly as his eyes opened again setting on Alec's smiling face, immediately guilt consumed him and he gulped trying to smile back.

Is this how it will be from now onwards?

Will every time Magnus will look at him, he will remember how he cheated on him?

Can Magnus look at Alec without feeling guilty? 

Magnus immediately teared his eyes from Alec towards a nurse who was checking on him, She had short height, with curly brown hairs and a brown skin. She was pretty.

Alec frowned seeing Magnus action but didn't said anything because of the nurse. Magnus kept starring at the way how nurse whose name read "Angelina" note something in her pad looking at different monitors attached to Magnus, trying to ignore the guilt forming in the pit of his stomach, and to avoid Alec's eyes which was making him feel bad slowly. 

How could Magnus do this to Alec? His Alexander?  
Who loved him so much to put his own life in danger.

Magnus felt tears forming in his eyes and he immediately blinked trying to stop them from falling, he had already caused so much pain too Alec. He can't do this anymore. 

"Well you are doing good Magnus" Magnus thoughts were interrupted by Angelina's voice who was smiling at him, from side of his eyes he could see Alec's smile too and his shoulders relaxing with relief. 

"Thank you Angelina" Magnus spoke and she smiled.

"In a day or two you will be healthy enough to discharge" Angelian smiled and Magnus sigh with relief, he hated hospitals, they made him feel sick with all the medicines smell. 

"That's good" Alec spoke squeezing Magnus hand. 

"Yeah Now I'll be going, take care" Angelina smiled before walking out of the room. Alec looked down at Magnus who was looking everywhere but Alec. Frowning Alec extended his hand and placed it over Magnus cheek who flinched a little but didn't pulled away nor looked at Alec.

Why wasn't Magnus looking at Him? 

Alec caress his cheek before speaking.

"Magnus--" but before he could the door bursted open and in came their family and friends, gasps leaving their mouth as they look at the sight in front of them. 

Magnus was awake.

"YOU BASTARDS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US" Izzy, Clary Simon and Jace yelled in union before running towards Magnus with tear streamed face, followed by Max.

Maryse and Robert smiled walking inside the room and closing the door their hearts swelling with love and shoulders relaxing with relief. 

"How are you?" Clary asked kissing Magnus cheek tears and sobbing on his chest, Magnus smiled before hugging her. 

She was a softie, and Magnus loved that.

"I'm okay Clary," Magnus spoke, it was half truth and half lie, Physically he was okay but emotionally he was damaged and he doubted he will ever be okay. 

"You bastard don't ever do that" Simon spoke he himself hugging Magnus.

"Wow, you are being a girl now Simon" Magnus chuckled, Simon chuckled back through his tears.

"Shut up" Simon spoke poking Magnus cheek.

"I swear you did this again Magnus and I'll kill you myself" Izzy chuckled Hugging Magnus and kissing his cheek, Magnus laughed a little before hugging her back. 

"Well I don't know what to say, I'm glad you are up Magnus" Jace spoke patting his shoulder slightly and Magnus smiled.

"Thanks Jace". Magnus spoke.

"BY THE WAY WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP" Izzy and Clary asked, Magnus looked at Alec not knowing the answer, he had no idea what time it was when he woke up. 

"Last night" Alec answered and Clary and Izzy glared at him.

"YOU EVIL BITCH, WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TOLD US" They both yelled in union making all of them chuckled. 

"Relax you both, it was night. I was going to call you guys today but then I decided why not surprise you all" Alec smiled making Izzy smirk and Clary roll her eyes. 

"Well we all are so glad you are awake Magnus" Robert spoke and Magnus nodded. 

They sat with Magnus talking about different stiff trying to lighten his mood, Magnus avoided contact with Alec at every cost and Alec was confused as if why was Magnus avoiding him?. Magnus was glad they all came by cause it was becoming difficult for him to avoid Alec, it was killing him but he couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. 

Max told Magnus about the video games and how he was so bore without Magnus making him laugh a little. 

As time passed Alec was getting frustrated and worried, every time he tried to caught Magnus sight he would look away, he talked to Alec but didn't look at him. He even flinch every time Alec touched him.

Was Magnus doing him because he was afraid of Alec? 

But why would he, what did he do?

Did Sebastian said something to him? 

Alec wanted to kill that bastard. 

After a little while they all went home leaving Magnus and Alec alone, Alec went towards Magnus cupping his cheek, Magnus flinched and closed his eyes making Alec frown.

"Magnus" Alec spoke and Magnus hummed opening his eyes but not meeting Alec's.

"Look at me love" Alec whispered and Magnus met his eye for a split second before looking away.

"Alec I am tired, I want to sleep" Magnus spoke and Alec sigh before getting on bed and wrapping his arms around Magnus pulling him closer. Magnus stilled for a second but didn't pulled away, cause no matter how he was feeling he felt safe only in Alec's arms. 

In an instant Magnus was asleep small snores escaping his lips and Alec smiled a little before his mind went wild with thoughts. 

Why wasn't Magnus looking at him? 

Why is he flinching?

Did Alec did something?

Does he hurt him? 

Does he blame Alec for everything the way He did? 

Alec felt tears rising in his eyes As he explored the last option, though he knew he deserved to be blamed but a selfish part him didn't wanted Magnus to blame him.   
.  
.  
.  
Two days later Magnus was discharged from hospital with clear instructions for not moving a little, and not to walk. He was told to eat healthy food and rest as much as he could. 

Currently they all were sitting in Magnus and Alec's room, Clary Izzy and Simon was in bed with him and Max and Jace was sitting in their legs playing video games.

Alec was sitting in a chair his mind occupied with thoughts, Its been almost two days and Magnus still wasn't behaving normal with Alec, he still wasn't exactly looking at him. He won't touch Alec and every time Alec tried to kiss him Magnus would flinch away, which Alec get it that Magnus was afraid and he didn't tried kissing him after that. But why wasn't he talking to him? 

Every time Alec tried to ask Magnus about it, he would say he is feeling tired and wants to sleep which he rarely does now,every time he tried to sleep he had nightmares and he always sleep with his teddy but even that doesn't stop them. He won't even eat anything without being forced, whenever they tried to make him eat he would say he wasn't hungry and in the end he would take few bites. 

Alec was getting frustrated, confused, concern and hurt. He was biting his lips trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes, he looked at Magnus who was looking back at Alec with concern and hurt their eyes met for a second before he looked away. Alec sigh as a tear fell from his eyes and he immediately stood up before going outside.  
.  
.  
Magnus knew, he knew it was hurting Alec, badly. But what could he do? 

How could he stop all those thoughts? all the guilt? Every time he looked at Alec, he see himself giving up to Sebastian. He could feel Sebastian lips on him. He had cheated on Alec, he let Sebastian touch him. How could Alec even love him after that? he would be disgusted to know what Magnus did.

How could Magnus even did this to Alec? 

Magnus looked at Alec who was too deep in thoughts sitting away from all of them. He was biting his lips maybe to stop the tears?

Magnus felt his heart broke, he was doing this too Alec. He was hurting him. He wanted nothing more to just wrap himself around Alec, to kiss him to tell him he loved him and to wipe his tears but h couldn't, he can't he was disgusted in himself. He was filthy and Alec didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve Magnus.

Magnus wanted to hug Alec and assured him that everything was okay. He kept starring at Alec until Alec looked at his way, he met Alec's eye for a second trying to fight all this, to keep looking but he couldn't.

"You are mine" Those words haunted him and he looked away, watching from the side of his eyes as Alec stood up and went outside. Magnus sigh closing his eyes not feeling anything anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec stood by the shelf in kitchen bottle in his hand as tears fell from his eyes continuously. He wanted Magnus and it was killing him. Hell he didn't even know What was wrong with Magnus? why was he behaving like this with him? 

He knew Magnus was raped and he wanted to talk to him, to help him but Magnus won't even look at him. Alec closed his eyes sitting on a chair with a glass of water in his hand letting all his tears fall. Alec opened his eyes hearing his mother voice.

"Alec" She called and Alec immediately tired to wipe his tears but he was too late, she saw them, sighing she sat beside him holding his hand.

"Alec what is it?" She asked and Alec shook his head.

"Nothing" he spoke and Maryse looked at him giving him the look he knew very well meant "you know you can't lie from me". Alec sigh his shoulders dropping as he accepted his defeat.

"It's just Magnus, he won't even look at me, he wont talk to me or anything. Its like he is scared of me" Alec spoke tears falling as he said those words aloud. Maryse sigh squeezing his hand.

"Alec, we both know he's been through a lot, give him some time" Maryse suggested.

"I know mom, but I want him to talk to Me, let it out but he don't even acknowledge me anymore" Alec spoke.

"Honey, its not easy for someone to speak about their rape, you need to talk to him" Maryse spoke.

"I tried to, but every time I say something he brush it off saying he is sleepy" Alec spoke and Maryse sigh.

"He will get along Alec, talk to him again, try harder okay? you have to take the first step, he won't" Maryse spoke and Alec nodded.

"And what about what Meliorn said, did you asked him?" Maryse asked cautiously and Alec shook his head.

"Not yet, I told you he won't talk to me, besides he need time. I don't want him saying anything until he isn't ready" Alec spoke and Maryse nodded smiling at how her son was too intelligent and too much in love. 

"I understand, that's what I want too" Maryse spoke and Alec smiled.

"Now go inside Magnus is worried" Maryse spoke and Alec nodded before gulping the water and going inside the room. He knew his mother was right, he had to make a move. He had to ask Magnus to open up. Cause this time he won't let Magnus suffer. 

Alec immediately went towards Magnus moving his sister out of the way and held his hand, Magnus tensed a little but didn't pull away, Alec slowly wrapped his arms around Magnus bringing the boy closer and Magnus tried to move away but Alec didn't let him.

"Whatever it is, I am not letting you go" Alec whispered in his ears and those few words rose something in Magnus, hope? Maybe Alec won't let him go. 

He sigh not having strength to even think, he let Alec arms wonder around him and after few minutes found himself leaning into Alec's arms closing his eyes. 

The rest of them slowly left the room leaving the two love birds alone.

If Magnus was stubborn, Alec was too. 

He will find out what was bothering Magnus, and he will make it right.   
.  
.  
.  
A day later Magnus was feeling a lot better, he didn't have any pains and he even walked a little. But what about his emotional damage? well it was still the same or maybe even worse? 

Every night he had nightmares mostly about Magnus kissing Sebastian and Sebastian telling Magnus he was his. Magnus didn't eat a lot only few bites every now and then, and his behavior with Alec had gone a bit harsh. He felt even more disgusted after those dreams. 

Alec was patient with Magnus, he won't let Magnus away from him, he would hold him closer, he would assure him that he was always with Magnus and deep down Magnus was glad about it. 

Magnus had just woke up from his slumber almost hour ago in Alec's arms who was currently tracing Magnus arms soothingly.

Thoughts were rushing around Alec's head making him feel dizzy, in the end he decided to ask Magnus.

"Magnus" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded afraid of what Alec was going to say.

"yeah?" nevertheless Magnus asked.

"you know I love you right, and you can tell me anything?" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded his heart beating faster. 

"Magnus what happened?" Alec asked politely and Magnus stilled, his hand started to shake. Alec immediately held them teaching soothing circle in his arms.

"Nothing" Magnus spoke.

"You don't have to lie to me Magnus, I know what you went through I want you to tell me love, I am not going anywhere." Alec assured him, Magnus eyes widened Alec know Sebastian raped him? How? Did he knew Magnus let him?

"I promise Magnus, whatever happened it wasn't your fault" Alec spoke holding Magnus hand closer, Magnus eyes filled with tears.

"Talk to me baby, please love" Alec pleaded and Magnus shook his head, trying to stop himself from crying but his walls were crumbling. 

"I-- I can't" Magnus whispered and Alec cupped his face wiping his tears, Alec moved his lips before kissing Magnus right eye and then left one.

"Yes you can, I know you are strong and I am here for you love forever" Alec spoke.

"No, Alec you will leave me" Magnus protested.

"I would rather die then leave you" Alec spoke which this much sincerity that all of Magnus walls crumbled and a sob escaped his mouth before he looked at Magnus.

"Sebastian, he---- he raped me Alexander" Magnus cried his hands shaking. Alec immediately held him closer not saying a thing, letting Magnus speak.

"I let him do this to me Alec, I---I had sex with him" Magnus cried getting away from Alec and not looking up at him. 

"No, Magnus you didn't he forced you" Alec protested trying to hold Magnus who moved back.

"No no, I didn't stopped him, he drugged me and then I wen along with him. I cheated in you Alexander, I am filthy, I am a slut you should leave me" Magnus cried and Alec heart broke into thousand, millions broken pieces.

"That's not true Magnus, he drugged you. You weren't in your mind, you couldn't control yourself. None of this is your fault love" Alec assured him cupping his face, Magnus stared at him through his tears.

"You don't think its my fault?" Magnus whispered and Alec shook his head.

"you don't think that I am filthy, or slut?" Magnus asked and Alec held him closer.

"No Magnus I don't, bcause you are far from this. You are the most purest person in this world, you are angel, my love who I love so much more than my life" Alec spoke and Magnus blinked through tears.

"You still love me?" Magnus asked surprised, how could Alec love him?

"I would never stop loving you, not Now, not ever" Alec spoke and Magnus broke down in Alec's arms sobbing in his angel's chest who was running his fingers in his hairs. He let everything out crying hysterically glad that Alec didn't stopped him, only assured him that he love him and he won't leave him. 

"I love you Magnus bane, so much" Alec spoke p, Magnus cried harder fisting his hand on Alec's shirt.

How do I got so lucky to have someone like Alec? He thought. 

Everything was crushing back on him, his mother's death, his father abuse, Sebastian abuse, his words, his raped and he cried and cried in Alec arms until his body couldn't. Crying so long felt so good to him, his heart felt lighter and he felt loved the way Alec was treating him. 

After a while he got tired and Alec laid them down Magnus still in his arms, Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest feeling safe and not flinching when Alec wrapped his arms around him instead loving it.

They laid there for a while listening to each others breaths, enjoying each others warmth until Alec spoke.

"Magnus, I--I am so sorry" Alec spoke suddenly Magnus frowned looking at Alec's tear streamed face.

"Alexander, what are you sorry for?" Magnus asked.

"For not protecting you, for risking your life and for hurting you so much" Alec spoke tears falling and Magnus heart broke as he realized Alec was blaming himself. He immediately cupped Alec face looking directly at his beautiful eyes.

"None of that was your fault Alexander" Magnus spoke sincerely, how could it be Alec's fault?

"it is, if I hadn't let you go Alone that day none of this would happened, you wont be kidnapped and all-- I, I failed my promise Magnus I am so sorry" Alec cried and Magnus heart clenched his own eyes leaking.

"Nope you didn't, you protected me, You found me Alexander, if you hadn't I wouldn't have survive, when i was kidnapped everyday you gave me strength to fight, I fought for you. Even when I was unconscious you saved me, you are the one who pulled me out. You saved me from my dad, you gave me this amazing family, and most of all you love me Alexander, that's the only thing that matters" Magnus spoke and Alec just looked at him.

"Don't you ever think that you are the reason I was hurt, cause you aren't, you are the reason I am alive and happy" Magnus spoke and Alec just looked down. Magnus lifted his chin catching his eyes again.

"You remember I told you, my mom always told me there is an angel looking over me" Magnus asked.

"Yeah" Alec whispered, Magnus smiled before speaking.

"Well, now I know she was talking about you, its you Alexander, you are my Angel" Magnus spoke and Alec eyes widened tears falling as he hugged Magnus to his chest both of them crying for their love. After few minutes Magnus pulled apart and cupped Alec's face, he moved forward resting his forehead over Alec's starring at his beautiful soul.

"Kiss me Alexander" Magnus whispered there breath mingling Alec moved forwards before placing his lips over Magnus not moving them, he waited for Magnus to pull apart but Magnus slowly started to move his lips, Alec smiled kissing him back until they were almost breathless. Chuckling slightly they laid back together in same position, Magnus head on Alec chest and Alec's hand on Magnus hairs. 

"I love you Angel" Magnus whispered. Making Alec heart swell at the word "Angel"

"I love you too love" Alec whispered before pressing a Long kiss on Magnus head hugging him closer.

They will be okay.

Maybe Happiness actually can be found in darkest if time. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they finally talked?  
> Was it worth it?  
> Tell me tell me...  
> And The Harry potter quote? Did anyone noticed?   
> I AM A MASSIVE HP FAN I SWEAR ITS MY LIFE.  
> AND YOU ALL ONE MORE THING.  
> I MIGHT BE DELETING THIS BOOK, SO DON'T FREAK OUT IF YOU DON'T FIND IT ANYMORE..  
> And I love you alllll ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	33. CHAPTER 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you all have been waiting for 

Love, its a simple word with so many meanings, love isn't just when two persons fall in love or when you feel your heart race, your skin tickles and you lose your breath at the sight of that person. No love has many different forms which is being overlooked in the type of society we live in.

Love is when a mother smile taking away all your worries, love is when a father tell you how much proud he is of you. Love is when your sister hug the life out of you telling you how you are the best brother. Love is when your brothers play with you, when they tease you. Love is when your friends joke around you. Love is when after all this they care of you so much that it kills them to see you hurting.

In his life Magnus never experienced any of this love before and that was the reason he cherished every single moment of it, he knew the importance of every type of love and his hurt bleed and he felt pity for those who have these but won't cherish them.

Magnus never knew in his life he would get so much love, never he thought he would get to be called a son, he would have a loving mother and a supportive Father, never he thought he would have such an amazing siblings and caring friends, and never for once he thought he would have someone like Alec, his Angel.

But now as he looked at the beaming faces of his family he had no doubt left in him. He was ready, he was ready to close the horrific chapter of his story and write a new beginning. A beginning with love. He was ready to fight for his family, for Alexander. And that's exactly what he told Alec, when he told him about what Meliorn said.

Apparently, the judges in the court had decided a hearing where they wanted to hear from Magnus about everything before inflicting an appropriate punishment for Sebastian and his father. Alec didn't forced Magnus on anything, he told Magnus that he would tell Meliorn that its not a right time, that Magnus wasn't ready but Magnus shook his head. It was the right time.

It was the time for Magnus to stood up for himself, it was a time to teach them lesson for hurting him and Alec and his family. It was time for Magnus to stood up for his own rights. Besides his mother always taught him to never bow before the cruelty.

"Its alright Alexander, I am ready" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him unsure and concern while Maryse looked at him with pride.

"Magnus, you don't have to do something you don't want to" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head.

"No, I want this. I want to close this chapter of my life, and its the only way I can. I am ready to face this as long as I have you Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled, proudly.

"You will always have me Magnus" Alec assured him making Magnus smile.

"Then I'm not worried for anything" Magnus smiled and Alec kissed him making him blush furiously as they all looked at them smirking.

"So, when is this hearing?" Izzy asked.

"Next week, I'll inform Meliorn about your decision" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded.

"What is it even for? I mean they caught Sebastian, they know Asmodues was in it. Then why?" Clary asked.

"They just wants to hear Magnus side of story, its inevitable. Magnus had to clear everything they did to him" Robert explained and for a moment a wave of fear ran through his body as he thought of telling all of them about what Sebastian did to him, but he immediately shook his head, they are his family. They won't leave him and if they are by his side, Magnus didn't need anything else.

"That's messed up. what are we suppose to do in meantime?" Jace asked and Alec smiled.

"In the meantime we prepare Magnus and we take care of him" Alec spoke making them smile, Alec was so damn in love that make his family's heart swell with love and pride.

"Well I am so proud of you Magnus" Maryse spoke kissing Magnus forehead who smiled more brightly then the morning sun.

"Thanks Mom" Magnus spoke without any hesitation, in his heart there will always be a special place for his mother but Maryse also now lived in his heart. He was lucky to have two mother's.

"Come on now let's do something, I'm bore to death" Izzy spoke.

"Hell yes" Max yelled making Magnus chuckled and Alec glare.

"Max, you don't get to say words like this" Alec spoke and Max rolled his eyes.

"You are boring Alec, Magnus come on let's play" Max spoke before grabbing Magnus hands and making him stand, Alec immediately wrapped his arms around Magnus waist trying to balance him.

"Max, don't do this again, you will hurt Magnus" Alec spoke and Magnus chuckled pressing a kiss on Alec's cheek.

"I'm fine Alexander" Magnus assured him and Alec rolled his eyes before they slowly started to walk towards the t.v launch, Alec guiding Magnus making him take small baby steps. Their family and friend smiled brightly looking at these two lovebirds.

"They are seriously goals" Clary spoke smiling at them.

"Now, you want me to help you walk?" Jace smirked and Clary elbowed him lightly laughing.

"That's not what I mean" She spoke making Jace chuckled and wrapping her in his arms.

"What She mean is, they are so fucking adorable" Izzy spoke in Simon's arms.

"That they are" Simon spoke kissing her cheek before they all went towards them, Alec and Magnus was sitting in a couch with Max between them who was playing cards with Magnus an Alec was observing Magnus.

"Alec is screwed" Jace spoke and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Jace, he is in love" Izzy spoke.

"Well that's exactly what I mean, he's in love means that he is screwed" Jace said and Izzy chuckled.

"Clary is here you know" Izzy chuckled and Jace rolled his eyes this time before they all sat in different places, occupying the room. completely. Soon they all were playing cards with Max and Magnus until Max was bored with that game, they then played video games Max teaming up with Magnus and they won surprising them all. They ate pizza and Maryse special Pasta plus her handmade cupcakes which Magnus love to death.

After that they decided to watch movie this time of boys choice which was "Fast and furious". Alec and Magnus again sat together wrapped up in each other arms, halfway through the movie Magnus eyes started dropping, resting his head on Alec's shoulder he closed his eyes letting sleep consume him this time with a smile on his face.

Alec looked at Magnus sleeping peacefully, smiling he slowly lifted Magnus in his arms bridle styles shushing them all when they asked what happened, he slowly and quietly took Magnus in their room gently laying him down, Magnus moved a little wrapping himself in Alec, Alec chuckled before kicking his and Magnus boats and getting in bed beside Magnus wrapping the boy in his protective arms as he himself closed his eyes feeling complete.  
.  
.  
.  
A week passed quickly with all of them taking care of Magnus no matter how much he protested and assured them that he was fine which he was now, his stitches was off and he was able to walk. They all prepared Magnus for his hearing which was today, Magnus was anxious, nervous and scared.

Now that the day came he was regretting his decision. He can't do this, he didn't had in him to say that all loud. It was too much, he don't know how to see Sebastian without breaking down and how to see his dad without feeling angry.

He just wanted this to be over, he never wanted to remember those days of his life. He wanted to bury them far away in his mind.

He was sitting on their bed taping his leg anxiously as Alec did his hairs, He was so scared and it was making Alec anxious. After styling his hairs Alec sat on his knees making eye contact with Magnus.

"Hey, its going to be okay" Alec assured him and Magnus shook his head.

"I don't know, I don't think I can do this Alec" Magnus spoke and Alec cupped his face.

"Of course you can" Alec spoke.

"I can't face them, I can't say it all loud" Magnus spoke tears threatening to fall.

"Hey love, its all going to be okay. I got you, we all will be there with you okay? You are going to be okay, I promise" Alec assured him and Magnus nodded, Alec then gently placed his lips on Magnus giving him a tender kiss dissolving all of Magnus worries, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck pulling the boy closer kissing him back but was interrupted by Izzy.

"Seriously? it looks like every time I enter your room, you both are making out" Izzy joked making Magnus blush, he still wasn't used to this and he doubt he ever will be.

Alec rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Get out Izzy, we are coming" Alec spoke.

"Yeah, come quick, we all are ready and Simon and Clary are also here" Izzy spoke.

"I thought they were coming with their families? Magnus asked.

"Well yeah they were, but they decided to be there with you" Izzy smiled making Magnus smile too, he was glad.

"Alright, get out" Alec spoke and Izzy rolled her eyes before going out, Alec eyes softened as he looked at Magnus.

"You ready?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded, Alec pecked his lips one more time before holding his hand and moving outside.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting there In court waiting for his turn was making Magnus feel nervous, and anxious. He was getting frustrated, he just wanted this to end. He was continuously tapping his leg trying to calm himself, his hands were sweating in Alec's hand who was assuring Magnus every now and then that's its okay.

On his right was Maryse and left was Alec, beside Maryse was Robert and Along Alec sat his siblings with Clary and Simon with their parents.

"Magnus its okay,relax" Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus nodded, as he took deep breath the doors opened and in came Sebastian cuffed, he was a mess with bruised face and messed up hairs, followed by him was his dad which was same but less bruised.

Sebastian eyes met Magnus and his heart stopped at the evil smirk he gave him, everything flashed in front of his eyes and his breaths quickened, trying to stay calm he looked away burying his face in Alec's neck who rubbed soothing circles of his arms aware of Sebastian smirk which made Magnus feel uncomfortable.

Just like that Magnus was called to speak, Magnus gulped trying to stay calm while his inside was screaming, his hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry, he felt like all the voice disappeared from his vocal cords and his heart was beating faster that he could feel his heart beat in every part of his body.

Alec looked at Magnus with concern before cupping his face, he caress his cheek trying to sooth him.

"Listen to me, just close your eyes and let everything out. imagine its only me. And when you feel like you can't, look at me I'll always be here for you" Alec assured him and Magnus nodded before moving away leaving a distraught looking Alec who sat down.

"He's going to be okay, he's strong" Maryse assured him and Alec nodded.

"I know" He spoke looking straight at Magnus who was looking at him, Alec smiled nodding and Magnus nodded to before looking straight at the lawyer.

"Magnus bane, vow to the court you will speak only the truth" The lawyer spoke and Magnus vowed biting his lips.

"Magnus bane, the court will like you to tell us about what Sebastian Verlac did you to you when you were kidnapped" The lawyer asked and Magnus felt all the air knocked out of his body, for a Moment he stood frozen trying to comprehend, his eyes searched for Alec and immediately found them, Alec mouthed him "its okay" and Magnus nodded before closing his eyes and speaking.

"He, abused me, umm both physically and sexually" Magnus spoke.

"Please be a little bit more specific, what do you mean by physical and sexual abuse? what did he do?" The lawyer asked and Magnus felt like punching him, didn't they know what abuse mean?.

"Umm physically he beat me, and bruised me and Sexually he umm---" Magnus stopped trying to fight the tears away.

 _"You are strong Magnus"_ he heard Alec's voice.

 _"I am so proud of you_ " he heard Maryse voice.

" _Baby, world is cruel but you can make a change with your simple gestures"_ he heard his mother voice.

 _"I love you Magnus, and I will always be here_ " Alec voiced assured him.

They all believed in him and he won't let them down. he can do this. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"He raped me" He stated and felt like a tons of brick lifted over him.

"Anything else?" the lawyer spoke.

"He umm, he raped me and he drugged me and forced me" Magnus spoke and the lawyer nodded.

"Why do you think Sebastian did this?" he asked.

"He wanted me, he said I was just his. He wanted to claim me his" Magnus spoke, his words haunting him.

"And, he stabbed you?" The lawyer asked and Magnus nodded.

"Alright what about you father?" He asked.

"He was abusive that's all, he used to beat me and he uses to drink alcohol" Magnus spoke.

"You do know, he was the one who contacted Sebastian and told him about your whereabouts considering the way your past relationship was with Sebastian" the lawyer spoke and Magnus eyes widened, he didn't knew that. So Sebastian found him because of his father.

"I didn't" Magnus spoke.

"And that he was involved in your kidnapping?" lawyer asked and Magnus nodded. Alec did told him this.

"Alright you can go sit there thank you for your answers" the lawyer spoke and Magnus sigh with relief before sitting with Alec who immediately smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You did great love" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled. When he looked up Sebastian was standing in his place, being interrogated.

"Sebastian verlac, you agree that you raped Magnus?" lawyer asked and Sebastian chuckled bitterly.

"It wasn't a rape, he wanted this, he needed me. I still remember the way he was moaning and the way he begged for me" Sebastian spoke and Magnus felt tear rising in his eyes, Alec immediately wrapped him in his arms as Magnus shielded himself in Alec's chest trying to block everything but Alec's comforting words and his soothing hand on his hairs.

"You raped him or not?" The lawyer asked.

"How could it be rape when he wanted it, he is a slut who wanted me" Sebastian defended himself.

"Did you drugged him?" lawyer asked.

"Even if I did, I don't think it has anything to do, Magnus could have still stopped me but he just let me do this, in fact he craved it" Sebastian spoke.

Magnus body tremble in Alec's arms as he heard Sebastian words.

"Shh, Magnus he is a liar you and me both know" Alec assured him and Magnus nodded.

"Sebastian Verlac we have all proofs against you, you need to surrender yourself" Lawyer spoke and Sebastian laughed.

Its like that, then YES I RAPED HIM, I DON'T REGRET THAT, I COULD STILL FEEL HIS BODY ON MINE, THEY WAY HE FELT, I DID RAPED MAGNUS BANE BUT HE IS MINE" Sebastian spoke and Magnus broke down, his body shaking as he tried to calm himself taking deep breaths, Alec tightened his grip on Magnus brushing his hairs.

"I got you baby, don't listen to him" Alec spoke, he then slowly started humming Magnus favorite Disney song to calm him down, loud enough so that he could hear only him, Magnus body slowly relaxed and after that he had no idea what was happening, he didn't knew When his father came and when they interrogated him or what he said, he just listened to Alec.

After a while when everyone was interrogated the judge decided to announce their decision.

"Keeping in view all the points it is hereby decided that Sebastian Verlac will have lifetime imprisonment for Rape, kidnapping, abuse and attempted murder, and Asmodues bane would be given 20 years imprisonment for abuse and for helping in kidnapping. Magnus bane however is declared innocent and is free to leave" The judge announced their decision.

"The assembly is Now dismissed" Judge spoken before leaving the room.

Magnus immediately was engulfed by his family his heart swelling with feels and relief that Sebastian and his dad was finally out of his life, away from him, he didn't know how many arms were wrapped around him and whose tears were falling where, all he knew was he was in Alec's arms with so many more.

Pulling apart each other them hugged him congratulating him, telling him how much proud they were, Maryse and the girls even kissed his cheeks, in the end Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus bringing the boy closer, he gently wiped his tears, before kissing the boy with everything, Magnus kissed him back forgetting the world around him, the only thing that matters to him was Alec. He was In Alec's arms, kissing him. Evey thing was too much for him to comprehend as he kissed him deeper, breathless they both pulled apart before resting there foreheads together looking at each other souls.

"I am so proud of you Magnus, so much" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled before hugging Alec and letting all the tears fall from his eyes, tears of joy and tears of relief. Alec let him cry for a while before pulling away and wiping them.

"No more tears from now onwards okay?" Alec spoke And Magnus nodded before kissing him once more as they both went outside hand in hand.

Magnus looked at Asmodues as he went towards his pulling confused Alec with him,

"Magnus what?" Alec asked and Magnus shushed him before he was standing in front of Asmodues, as soon as Magnus came in view he started begging.

"Magnus, please, I beg you forgive me I am your father" Asmodues begged.

"Why? why did you do his me?" Magnus asked, he wanted to know why his own father did this to him.

"I was stupid, idiot or whatever, I was so in alcohol after your mother's death I didn't know what to do, and that day when you fought me back I was mad with rage so without thinking I called Sebastian, I shouldn't have done that please forgive me none of that was your fault" Asmodues begged and Magnus shook his head.

"I needed you more than anything when you abandoned me" Magnus spoke and Asmodues cried.

"I know I am so sorry please, forgive me" Asmodues begged.

"The moment you start being my father, I will forgive you" Magnus spoke before turning away and leaving with Alec, with pride Alec immediately wrapped Magnus around his arm looking at him.

"So, Magnus bane, will you like to go out on a date with me?" Alec asked and Magnus chuckled.

"Are you asking me out Alexander lightwood" Magnus spoke sarcastically making Alec laugh as he played along With him.

"Well yeah, I can't help you are handsome" Alec spoke and Magnus laughed before hugging Alec and looking at his eyes.

"I would love that" Magnus smiled and felt Alec's lips on his as he closed his eyes giving himself to Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally everything is okay,!!!   
> And their first Date and I assure you I won't ruin that...  
> And only one chapter left and and an epilogue!!!  
> I love you all so much, do tell me how's it?  
> And I didn't know how to write all that court scene, I just tried so bear with me..  
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!! ❤


	34. CHAPTER 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date and surprise in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole story is dedicated to these beauties ---> @malec4life @magic_is_real @Fatima @Sonia @Lava   
> Thank you so much for your amazing support I wouldn't have done this without all of you!!!  
> I hope i didn't disappointed you ❤❤❤❤❤

The morning after Magnus hearing was something different, the sun peeked through the curtains illuminating the two boys sleeping peacefully in each other arms. Magnus shifted slightly before slowly his eyes flutter opened, the first thing he came across was Alec's intoxicating scent, his steady breaths and his rhythmic heart beat. Magnus smiled in Alec's chest as he ponder over everything.

The morning was different, it held certain beauty in it, certain warmth and certain comfort which Magnus adore but the most enticing thing about it was it gave Magnus a ray of Hope? Maybe from today it was a start if something new, new beginning new chapter of his life which Magnus was persistent to write down beautifully, consuming each moment of happiness with Alec, his family and friends. 

After his hearing they all went home and had a little party with just close relatives including Alec and Magnus family, Clary and Simon with their parents. It was a blast, they all had fun, they played they dance along and enjoyed the time. Everyone congratulated Magnus and he felt like his life was finally on a right path.

Magnus smiled before he looked at Alec's face illuminated by sunshine making it bright, his eyes took in his every delicate features glowing under the shinning rays of sunshine, he observed the way Alec brows frowned because of the direct sunlight, Magnus chuckled slightly before he placed his hand on Alec face trying to block the sunlight, he smiled as he saw Alec's face relax and subconsciously his fingers started to caress Alec's face.

Magnus lay there for minutes caressing Alec's cheek not waking the boy as he observed the beauty beside him before he withdraw his hands from Alec to get up but immediately Alec stooped him.

"Don't stop" Alec whispered and Magnus blush a little.

"You were awake?" He asked and Alec chuckled before finally opening his eyes and looking at the most beautiful person ever wrapped tightly in his arms.

"of course I was" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled.

"So, you excited for our date tonight?" Alec asked and Magnus eyes widened as he raised his head from Alec chest to look into his eyes.

"Tonight?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, you forgot I asked you yesterday" Alec asked confused.

"No but I didn't knew you were so quick" Magnus joked and Alec laughed before rolling them and getting over Magnus whose laughter died as he looked at Alec.

Alec look at Magnus for a while before slowly bending down and capturing his lips into his own kissing him passionately, Magnus smiled kissing Alec back his hands traveling along Alec's back, Magnus moaned when Alec pressed them deeper into the bed kissing him harder taking his breaths away before leaving his mouth and going towards his neck, closing his eyes Magnus tightened his grip on Alec biting his lip to refrain from moaning which was becoming harder and harder as Alec bit his neck.

"Alexander, someone might come in" Magnus moaned turning his neck to give Alec more room.

"I know" Alec smiled before once again capturing Magnus lips. They kissed for god knows how long and pulled apart when there was severe need of oxygen, Chuckling Alec rolled over before pulling Magnus closer to his chest and kissing this forehead.

"I love this" Alec smiled making Magnus smiled too.

"Me too" Magnus spoke before they both lazily got up to get fresh.

Magnus rolled on his side as Alec went towards the bathroom, his eyes catching the picture of his mother and him hanging perfectly on the wall. He smiled before standing up and walking towards it, his sensitive fingers ran over the delicate material of his most precious picture as he stood there smiling brightly.

"Mom, look where I am now, after everything. who would have thought I would find someone like Alexander, he is my life Mom. I love him so much, I wish you were here to see your son falling in love and growing up with the man he love the most, but I know you are looking over me from above. I am here and I survived because of you, because of your prayers. I love you Mom, so much and I miss you, I miss you a lot" Magnus talked to the picture, a single tear slipping out of his eye as he kissed his mothers cheek. Next thing he knew Was Alexander's arms wrapped around his neck as he blush realizing Alec heard him. 

"Ma'am, I don't personally know you but I am sure you were the most beautiful and amazing woman in this world just like your son is the most amazing person, I am so glad you have birth to this amazing human being and I promise you I will protect him with my life and love him with all my heart" Alec spoke and Magnus heart swelled before he turned on Alec's arms and kiss his cheek, his words lost somewhere.   
.  
.

"Nope redhead no way" Alec immediately declined shaking his head.

"Alec come on, I promise it will be okay" Clary assured him.

"No, last time I let him go alone he was taken away from me, I am not taking this risk again, No way" Alec spoke.

Clary and Simon came asking Alec to let Magnus go with them as they wanted to prepare him for his first date, Alec immediately shook his head. How could be repeat the same mistake again? Last time he let Magnus go Alone and he was kidnapped. He would die if anything happens to him now. 

"Alec, he won't be alone, I will be there, so will be Simon and my mom and dad are also going" Clary protested and Alec shook his head.

"Come on Alec, its his fist date. It has to be special" Clary spoke and Alec sigh, Magnus smiled seeing them both argue for him. He stopped Clary before turning Alec towards him and smiling.

"Alexander, it will be okay I promise" Magnus assured him, Alec felt like crying.

"Magnus if anything happens to you I won't be able to live" Alec spoke and Magnus held his hand.

"Nothing will happen, we are just going for shopping beside Did you forget that Sebastian and Asmodues both are in jail?" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded.

"Alright, but promise me you will be okay" Alec spoke and Magnus kissed his cheek.

"I promise" Magnus promised, Alec turned towards Clary.

"You too, promise you will take care of him" Alec spoke and Clary smiled.

"Alec I promise I will, Magnus is my best friend, I won't let anything happen to him" Clary promised and Alec sigh still a little unsure, Magnus cupped his face before kissing him assuring him that he will be okay. 

"I'll pick you at 7 from Clary's house okay?" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded before he went outside followed by Clary and Simon.

Alec went to sit with Jace his heart beating faster, he had made all the arrangements for their date but he wanted to do something more, something special for Magnus especially after everything he went through.

Jace looked away from the TV towards Alec, raising his eyebrow,

"Dude, what is it?" Jace asked and Alec sight, he can ask Jace. He Gave the best advice after all. 

"I wanna do something for Magnus, something special" Alec spoke and Jace nodded.

"Yeah, and you are doing, the date remember?"Jace spoke and Alec shook his head.

"No I mean I wanna do something else aswell for him,   
like I wanna give him something he won't ever forget" Alec spoke and Jace smiled.

"Honestly, Magnus want nothing from you, all he need Is you Alec" Jace spoke sincerely and Alec nodded.

"I know I know, I want to give him something of me, like to assure him I won't ever leave him Like a--" Alec stopped in mid sentence as realization hit him, of course. He immediately stood up taking his mobile out as Jace looked at him confused.

"Alec what--" Jace spoke but Alec stopped him.

"Shut up Jace" Alec spoke before he went towards his room leaving bewildered Jace.  
.  
.  
.  
"MAGNUS, PICK SOMETHING" Clary spoke for the hundredth time that evening as she look at Magnus going through thousands of shirts.

"Seriously mate, your dressing sense is fabulous. If you can't pick something no one can" Simon spoke and Clary rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what type of clothes to wear, should I be overdress, or causal?" Magnus asked and They both rolled their us chuckling, Magnus was adorable not knowing what to do on his first date and they both are enjoying it but honestly this clothes choice was frustrating. 

"Seriously Alec would love you even if you go naked" Clary joked and Magnus eyes widened blush appearing in his cheek.

"Well he'll love that, I bet you" Simon teased and Magnus shook his head.

"shut up you all" Magnus glared at them making them chuckle.

"What I mean it, wear random clothes" Clary spoke and Magnus sigh.

"I suck at this" He spoke, Clary held his hand before dragging him over her favorite shop.

"I'll choose for you" She spoke and Magnus nodded, before sitting beside Simon with drink in his hand as Clary went through different items.  
.  
.  
.  
Almost at seven Magnus was dressed in a tight jeans and black shirt. his hairs perfectly styled. He looked at himself feeling nervous as Clary sprayed fragrance on him. 

"Don't I look, overdressed?" Magnus complained and Clary shook her head.

"One more word Magnuson bane And and I am going to slap you, seriously you look awesome" Clary spoke annoyed, he had been complaining about it for hours, Magnus sigh before speaking

"I'm just nervous, it's my first date ever" Magnus spoke dragging the word "Ever" to clear his point.

"Well we know handsome and its going to be okay, its Alec we are talking about, the boy love you to death" Simon spoke and Magnus nodded gulping, before he could say anything he heard a horn of Alec's car, Clary and Simon jumped and Magnus immediately started to get nervous, his hands sweating and heart beating faster. Clary held his Hand squeezing them..

"Its going to be okay, Now let's go" she spoke as they went downstairs, Jocelyn had already opened the door Alec was standing near the stairs waiting anxiously for Magnus, he was looking beautiful in his dark blue shirt with deep neck and tight black jeans, Magnus gulped feeling himself getting sweaty. Alec was looking breathtaking.

When Alec looked at Magnus he wanted to capture the beauty in his arms and conceal him from everything, Magnus was looking enchanting. Alec's eyes were fixed on Magnus face as he saw the most beautiful man in front of his eyes. When Magnus was standing close to him he shook his head before grabbing his hand.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Alec spoke making Magnus blush.

"So do you Alexander" Magnus said.

"Well thank you, so may we?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded, he first went towards Simon and Clary hugging them.

"Thank you, for everything" Magnus spoke and they both smiled.

"We are always here Magnus" Clary spoke.

"Yeah now go enjoy your date" Simon said and Magnus chuckled before grabbing Alec's hand and moving outside towards his car, he sat on front seat and Alec took the driving seat as they drove to their destination which was unknown for Magnus. Alec held Magnus hand tightly throughout the drive blushing slightly. To say he was nervous would be understatement, he felt like he would die from nervousness. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight, Magnus deserves it, after all he went through and it was also his first date. Alec just hoped Magnus would like their date. 

Alec glanced at Magnus who was as nervous as Alec himself was, continuously running his hands together or tapping his leg which kind of was making Alec more anxious. Trying to forget all this, Alec played a song on radio relieving the tense atmosphere. Soon both of the boys begin to calm and hum along the song chuckling slightly, and just like that all the tension evaporated.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec parked the car a little away from his destination before getting out of it extending a hand for Magnus who immediately held it smiling brightly as the wind rustle their hairs chilling their faces, Magnus smiled brightened as he walked with Alec feeling calmness take over him. 

Alec heart was beating so fast he felt like it would burst from his ribcage and fall. His palms were sweaty as he held Magnus in his own. He hopes everything will be okay, all the arrangements and the surprise he had planned for. He hope it wasn't too much or too less. Alec was confused.

Soon they were closing the gap and stood in front of their special place which was in Alec's favorite park, a table sat in the middle with two chairs. A champagne bottle sat on its bucket with roses laying on the table. Above them the tree was decorated with glowing lights and two violist played the harmony beautifully enhancing the beauty coordinating with the pleasing wind rustling the tress. 

Magnus felt smile making its way on his face as he looked at the perfect arrangement his heart swelling with feels, he felt his eyes water. It was beautiful, just like his angel. Absolutely perfect and Magnus loved it every single bit of it. 

He looked at Alec who was looking back at Magnus anxious and nervous waiting for any sort of sign on Magnus face, his shoulders relaxed as he looked at a smile on Magnus face but he wanted to hear from Magnus.

"Alec, its beautiful" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled his worries flying away with the leaves from the ground.

"Well I'm glad you liked it" Alec spoke sincerely smiling as he guided Magnus towards the table. Like a real gentleman he slid the chair for Magnus as he sat down smiling at Alec. Alec took the chair in front of him as his one hand rested over Magnus and other took the roses and gave them to Magnus who accepted them smiling brightly.

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus smiled making Alec smile too.

"Your Welcome love" Alec spoke as they sat there, the waitress serving them with steak and drinks, the violist playing the violin beautifully and Magnus felt himself drowning into the beautiful symphony.

"Alec, this is all so beautiful. Thank you so much" Magnus spoke meaning every word, as they ate the best stake ever which Magnus didn't know how Alec arranged here. 

"Its nothing compare to you" Alec smiled making Magnus blush madly. When done with dinner the waitress removed everything in front of them and went away. 

"So now what?" Magnus asked cheekily and Alec smirked standing up making Magnus stand to before taking his hand, he guided them in the middle before they swayed along the harmony laughing out loud, he spin Magnus around holding his waist pulling him closer until his back touched Alec's chest, Alec rested his chin on Magnus shoulder kissing his neck. 

"You are so beautiful Magnus bane, you drive me nuts" Alec spoke and Magnus blush in the dark biting his lips.

"Well, you are no less Alexander" Magnus spoke before he turned to face Alec, he hid his face in the crook of Alec's neck biting it making Alec tightened his grip on Magnus waist.

"You are beautiful, and hot and sexy" Magnus spoke making Alec exhale slowly.

"Oh god Magnus" Alec moaned a little, smirking Magnus pulled apart looking at him innocently. Alec cupped his face before smashing his lips on Magnus kissing him hard, Magnus moaned pulling Alec closer stepping backwards with Alec until they both fell on the ground, slightly wet grass playing with their feet as the two lovebirds kiss each other with everything they had, Alec rolled Magnus down getting over him before attacking his neck, slowly but steadily he went towards Magnus chest making his breath hitched as he kiss him. Alec moved back towards Magnus neck biting it, licking it making Magnus giggle and moan at the same tight as his grip tightened.

"Alexander, we need to stop" Magnus moaned.

"Why?" Alec asked his voice husky sending shivers on Magnus body.

"Cause if we don't, I won't be able to control myself" Magnus spoke and Alec grinned proudly, he kissed Magnus once again before lying beside him pulling him closer.

"Good to know I do this to you" Alec spoke and Magnus chuckled.

"You have no idea what you do to Me Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec raised his eye brow.

"And what exactly is it?" Alec asked playfully.

"You drive me insane Alexander lightwood" Magnus spoke making Alec chuckled,

"Same goes to you, Magnus bane" Alec spoke as they both look together to the starry sky above them. 

"It's so beautiful" Magnus spoke making Alec smile.

"Yeah and peaceful" Alec answered, for a while they both laid there quietly listening to the rustling of leaves and whispers of wind, enjoying each others warmth and comfort, love radiating through every part of their body consuming the small area around them. 

"Thank you Alexander, it is no doubt the best date ever" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled nervously because the most special thing was still get to come, the thing which was making Alec so nervous.

"Well there is something else as well" Alec spoke and Magnus looked at him confused.

"What else can you give to me, you did everything" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head before standing up making Magnus stand too, nervously Alec searched for the precious object in his pocket his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweaty aware of the confused Magnus was giving him, when his head touched the smooth surface of the desired object he smiled before bending over his knee. 

Magnus eyes widened as he saw Alec bend down on his knees taking his hand which was shaking so badly. 

"Magnus bane, the love of my life. I don't know if its too soon for this or whatever, all I know is I want this. You have given me so much Magnus, the moment you came into my life, it changed for good. Honestly getting to know you was the best decision I have Made cause It made me love you, I love you Magnus, your every flaw, your every imperfections along with your perfections. There isn't much not to love about you, you are absolutely perfect, a precious pearl, a beautiful human being, the purest soul, the kindest and the loveliest person I have ever had the fortune to meet. My life isn't without you, whenever I think of my future I picture it with you. I want to be whatever I want with you by my side. Magnus this is to assure you that I won't ever leave you, I will forever be with you, I will still love you and forever will love you the same in fact even more. I will forever be By your side" Alec spoke honestly smiling at the tearful face of his love above him,

Magnus eyes were wide opened as he tried to took in what Alec was saying, his hand immediately went towards his mouth as Alec took out something from his pocket smiling.

"Magnus bane, my love, my angel, my everything will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?" Alec spoke.

Magnus was stunned, shocked frozen. How? Why? so many thoughts were running through his mind? This amazing person wanted to Marry someone like Magnus? Tears fell from his eyes as his heart beat faster and his hands shake so badly.

"Alec" Magnus whispered.

"Of course I am not saying to marry me like right Now, obviously when we are older but I want to make sure you are mine and I am yours and that I won't ever leave you" Alec spoke and Magnus took a shaky breath.

"So, will you?" Alec asked confused and hopeful. Magnus didn't know what to say, how to say so he just nodded rapidly tears falling from his eyes, Alec smiled brightly before slipping the beautiful ring on Magnus finger, Magnus immediately kissed Alec with so much force, their kiss sloppy, passionate mixed with their tears filled with love, feels and so many unsaid promises and words. Pulling apart Magnus immediately hugged Alec tightly hiding his face in his neck as his body shook with sobs but he was Happy.

"Yes yes yes, yes Alexander I will marry you" Magnus spoke And Alec hugged him tighter thanking his lucky stars to bless him with such a precious person like Magnus as his own tears fell.

They were finally happy! ❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! WOHOOO   
> JUST EPILOGUE LEFT!!  
> ALEC PROPOSED MAGNUS OMG, WHOSE READY FOR THEIR WEDDING?  
> MALEC WEDDING??  
> I AM SAD THIS IS OVER AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ❤❤❤❤ 


	35. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING!!! ❤❤❤❤❤

Magnus had felt so many things in his life, different feeling in different times but he had never felt so happy yet so sad in together, never felt relief and sorrow together, never felt anxious and excited before, but now was he stood in front of the cemetery with Alexander by his side he felt all those feelings crushing over him.

They had been together for almost 7 years and it was the first time in so many years Magnus came to visit his mother, he usually came here with his dad when he was okay, or sometimes with Sebastian when they were friends or in the start of their relationship but he had not came here for past so many years.

Tomorrow was their wedding and Magnus wanted to see his mother before the most important day of his life, there were so many occasions where he wished his mother was there with him, as if when he graduated, when he became psychologists, when he first opened his clinic, when he first looked after his client, or when Alec became the most famous photographer, when he had the most glorious event to photograph. He wanted his mother to see them being all happy and successful but most of all he wished she was there for her son's wedding.

As he looked at all the graves in front of him his heart flipped a little, so many years had gone yet he still wasn't able to believe his mother was not with him, or that she was buried deep in the ground while her son was getting married to the love of his life, but that's what life is, it never stops no matter what.

Magnus felt Alec's touch on his hand as he intertwined their fingers together, Magnus looked at him smiling. So much have happened yet he was still madly in love with this boy. His simple touch drives him mad and at the same time bring this warmth, this comfort nothing can.

"you ready?" Alec asked smiling and Magnus nodded, exhaling deeply he held Alec hand tightly as they went deeper inside searching for one particular grave, Magnus feet took him there without his mind registering. He stopped when he stood in front of his mothers grave.

Slowly he bend down as his eyes filled with tears aware of Alec's comforting hand on his back, delicately he traced the words engraved on the tombstone.

" _Olivia Bane_  
 _Beloved daughter, wife and mother_ "

He sat in the edge starring at it for a while, so many words on his tongue aching to come out but he couldn't find any voice to say them. Tears were constantly falling from his eyes as Alec rubbed his back.

"Mom, look I brought Alec to meet you, mom I am getting married tomorrow to this wonderful man, I wished you were her to see this. I can see you getting excited as you dress me, I can see tears in your eyes when you gave me away to Alec. I know I haven't came to visit you in so long, but now I am here mom. I will always be here" Magnus spoke his tears falling, Alec looked at him smiling sadly As he saw him talking to his mother's grave. It was a sight he had never witness before and it warmed his heart.

Magnus wanted to say more, he wanted to say so much more but he couldn't voice his thoughts, he just closed his eyes as the worlds flow out of his mouth creating a beautiful symphony.

_So, I'll sing Hallelujah,_   
_You were an angel in the shape of my mum_   
_When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_   
_Spread your wings as you go, when God takes you back_   
_He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."_

_Hallelujah,_   
_You were an angel in the shape of my mum_   
_You got to see the person I have become_   
_Spread your wings and I know_   
_That when God took you back, he said, "Hallelujah, you're home."_

Magnus sang not caring about the tears steaming down his face, its been so long and he wanted to let it out. Alec looked at him smiling as his own eyes watered the way Magnus sang his heart out in a song, It was mesmerizing, addicting and it held so much love and pureness in it Alec couldn't comprehend. He knew Magnus was full of surprises.

Alec wished he could give Magnus his mother back but of course he couldn't, he just simply hugged Magnus from back rubbing his arms trying to comfort him and at the same time letting the boy cry.

They sat there for a while until it started to get dark, they had to go back home today as tomorrow was there wedding and it was quite a long way back.

Magnus stood up and gently placed roses he bought along him on his mother's grave before running his hand on it.

"I love you mom, forever" Magnus whispered before he took Alec's hand and went outside towards the car, before they sat Magnus turned towards Alec and kissed him slowly and tenderly.

"Thank you for this Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled.

"You needed it" Alec answered before kissing his cheek and getting in the car.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was literally sweating, hell he wasn't this nervous on his first photoshoot. He felt like his heart would stoop, everything had to be perfect but what if the groom faint? Alec mentally slapped himself for the stupid conclusions which was making him nervous. He paced around in his perfect wedding suit trying to calm his breathing.

Jace and Izzy looked at Alec chuckling slightly making Alec glare at them.

"Dude you need to calm down" Jace spoke and Alec rolled his eyes.

"It's my wedding, oh god" Alec spoke and this time Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah with the man you have been living for past seven years" Jace pointed and Alec glared at him, Jace immediately sealed his lips making Izzy chuckle.

"Seriously Alec you will piss yourself" Izzy spoke and Alec sigh.

"Imagine what Magnus might be going if you are like this" Izzy spoke and Alec rolled his eyes.

"He has Clary and Simon, I am sure they are comforting him unlike you" Alec spatted making them laugh.

"Well I am so excited, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED ALEC" Jace exclaimed and Alec rolled his eyes something he had been doing a a lot lately.

"Thanks for telling me Jace" Alec spoke sarcastically and Izzy laugh, second later Maryse came inside her eyes instantly watering looking at Alec.

"Alec wow, you look so good" Maryse spoke and Alec wiped her tears.

"Please don't cry mom" Alec whispered and Maryse smiled.

"They are tears of joy baby, and come on its time" Maryse spoke before kissing his cheek and dragging him along with Jace and Clary who laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
"Screw you guys" Magnus spoke, making both Simon and Clary laugh. They should be comforting him instead they were teasing the life out of him. Magnus wanted to seriously run away.

"Well we mean it" Simon joked and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here and don't come at my wedding" Magnus joked making them laugh.

"We are just kidding honestly Alec would faint seeing you, you look absolutely stunning" Clary spoke.

"Well fainting is something I would like to avoid" Magnus spoke.

"Well what are we suppose to say then? he will do what? Make out with you upon seeing you" Simon joked making Magnus blush.

"I hate you both" Magnus glared and they smiled.

"We too" They both spoke in union before hugging Magnus taking him by surprise.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec stood there waiting anxiously for Magnus, everything was just like he said, The wedding was at the beach, right in front of the sea. it wasn't a big wedding just a small one decorated with white and peach roses. On sides two violist play the symphony and The chairs were arranged in neat rows with white clothing. It looked perfect just like he dreamed off. They have made a small stage which was little in sea, water waves playing with its sides. Extended from the stage was long row from where Magnus will come which was decorated beautifully with roses.

Now only thing left was his beautiful groom to come. On stage stood Alec along with the priest, his father and Jace. Maryse was bringing Magnus which Alec Was glad about, he wanted their mother to give Magnus to Alec considering how much it matters to Alec.

Alec listened to the melody trying to calm his nerves waiting for Magnus, few minutes later he saw his angel coming towards him with his mom. The sight made his heart swell, Magnus was looking absolutely beautiful in his black coat and pant and white shirt similar to Alec, but Alec's was more of blueish.

He smiled seeing them walk slowly towards him and his heart stopped as soon as his eyes met Magnus, honestly he was the most beautiful person Alec had ever seen. Alec chuckled slight when Magnus hair fell on his eyes due to the wind breeze, making him look even more stunning.

Magnus smiled as he stood closer to Alec feeling nervous, Alec extended his hand for Magnus to take which he did, immediately feeling light, relief wash over him as all the worries lifted from his heart just by Alec's touch, Magnus turned to face Alec both of his hand on his as the priest continued speaking.

Alec looked at Magnus resisting the urge to kiss him, they were getting married, from now onwards Magnus will be his husband. His and only his forever. Alec felt like his life was complete.

"You may say your vows" Priest spoke and Alec cleared his throat looking deep at Magnus before speaking.

"Magnus bane, love of my life. I know I tell you this a lot but on this special occasion I vow you to be forever yours, to love you until my heart stop, to stand by your side, to take all your worries away and fill your life with happiness, to help you forget your past with the most brightest and beautiful future I could give you, I vow you to forever love you, to cherish you, to be there with you in sickness and health and love you until death do us apart and even after that" Alec vowed, Magnus eyes were leaking as he look at his angel vowing to him. Magnus blinked rapidly before starring at Alec's eyes and speaking his heart out.

"Alexander lightwood, if there were words for me to tell you how much you mean to me I would search every dictionary, every book. All I know is that you saved me, when you came into my life I was scared, I was lonely and I was hurting, but you show me the light, you gave me the strength and so much more, I survived all this because of you and today if I stand here, what I am is because of you. I vow you too give you everything of me, to love you unconditionally the way you loved me, to always stand by whatever you do and to always support you. To be with you until the day I die and love you in every would, every lifetime every breath, to love you here and even after death and to be only yours forever" Magnus spoke his own tears falling with Alec. He felt Alec squeezing his hand mouthing "I love you" which Magnus mouthed back.

Their friends and family was also crying seeing the two confess everything they feel, to finally found their happy ending.

"Alexander lightwood, do you take Magnus bane as your husband and promise to love him in sickness and health, until the day you die" The priest ask and Alec nodded.

"I do" Alec spoke smiling.

Magnus Bane, do you take Alexander Lightwood as your husband and promise to love him in sickness and health, until the day you die" The priest ask.

"I do" Magnus spoke through his tears. Before Izzy came with rings placed on neatly on white silk cloth with peach rose petals, Alec gently took the ring slipping it on Magnus finger, it was simple with small "Alec" engraved in it, Magnus took the other ring slipping it on Alec's finger, it held small "Magnus" engraved in it with small diamonds. when done he looked up at Alec Smiling who was smiling too

"I now pronounce you as husbands, you may kiss each other" The priest spoke and they didn't needed to told twice.

Immediately Alec circled his arms around his husband kissing him passionately who kissed back, as soon as their lips met there was a blast of red roses over them followed by applause from their families but all that mattered to them was each other, In Alec's arms with his lips on his as his husband Magnus realized something.

No matter how many twist story has, every story has its own Happy ending which needs to be cherish in its own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN!!! OMG ITS FINISH, **WIPE TEARS**  
> I CAN'T BELIEVE, I WROTE THIS. OH GOD I'M GONNA MISS WRITING THIS SO MUCH!!! ESPECIALLY ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS.  
> The best thing happened to me writing this is I get to know and talked to so many amazing people who I love so much!! YOU GUYS ARE BEST!!  
> ANYHOW WEDDING WEDDING WEDDING!!  
> HOW WAS IT?????   
> I AM SO EXCITED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.  
> AND WHITE AND PEACH ROSES AND BEACH??   
> ARE YOU SATISFIED, **winks**   
> AND THAT SONG MAGNUS SANG OH GOD ITS MY FAVEEEEEE!!!   
> OKAY I NEED TO STOP, I LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU SOON IN MY NEXT ONESHOT HOPEFULLY, NOT SURE ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
